Une journée en enfer
by ticoeur
Summary: Voilà ce que ça donne quand on visite une planète étrangère pleine d'étrangers ! John et Teyla auraient dû laisser leurs différents à la cité, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle pour nous. J'ai reçu un MP qui me dit que le rating "T" est trop juste pour cette histoire, donc je le change en "M". Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Rar's en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec la suite de "Piège de cristal" !  
Alors je vous la présente :

**Son titre ?** Une journée en enfer

**Son genre** ? C'est une fic "Sheyla", mais plutôt aventureuse et humoristique, enfin, de mon point de vu...

**Son rating ?** "T" même s'il y a une scène qui serait plutôt du genre "M".

**Son résumé ?** Voilà ce que ça donne quand on visite une planète étrangère pleine d'étrangers ! John et Teyla auraient dû laisser leurs différents à la cité, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle pour nous^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Athéna) de même que la cité sur laquelle ils vivent. Je me contente de les emprunter et de leur faire vivre des histoires plus ou moins bien et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Je ne fais que les emprunter à la société de production qui n'a pas été foutu de faire durer cette série que je trouvais géniale !

Voilà, le bla-bla habituel est écrit, maintenant, place à la lecture !  
Bon lundi, moi, j'vais surveiller mon Far aux pruneaux ! Miaammm...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Des coups de bâton, des souffles rapides, des pas tout aussi rapides, des "han" et des "ça va ?", tel était ce que l'on pouvait entendre dans la salle de gym. Sauf que...

-Wouaouille ! Mais vous m'avez fait vachement mal !

-Désolée !

-Ah vous pouvez ! Vous avez dû me casser pas mal de doigts !

-Pas plus que d'habitude ! Rétorqua Teyla en souriant.

-Si ! Justement ! S'exclama Sheppard, et en plus, on dirait que ça vous amuse !

L'Athosienne regarda le militaire d'un drôle d'air. Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle d'entraînement et qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper cette phrase idiote. A partir de ce jour, ils avaient évité de s'y retrouver seuls. Leurs souvenirs communs n'étaient pas particulièrement malheureux, mais là, en s'y retrouvant sans s'être concertés, ils avaient, d'un accord tacite et silencieux, décidé de reprendre.

Cela faisait presque deux années que Teyla vivait avec eux sur Atlantis et deux ans qu'elle le battait régulièrement. Mais là, elle aurait presque cru qu'il lui en voulait...

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-elle alors, un peu inquiète par la répartie.

-Ouais, ça peut aller... Grommela t-il mécontent.

-On arrête si vous voulez...

Sheppard la regarda et un petit rictus déformait légèrement le coin de sa bouche.

-Non, pas encore. A moins que vous ne vouliez perdre cette manche ?

Il était assez remonté contre elle. Et pourtant, elle n'y pouvait rien ! Ce n'était pas faute de lui dire de s'entraîner un peu plus souvent, mais lui, en bon mâle qui se respectait, se croyait au dessus de ça. Et pour quel résultat ? Se prendre une déculottée magistrale pratiquement à chaque fois !

-Non, pas spécialement ! Rétorqua Teyla, mais vous êtes sûr qu'avec vos doigts dans cet état là... ?

-On y va ! Lui répondit-il brusquement.

Ils reprirent la pause et Sheppard jaugea du regard l'Athosienne. Elle faisait vingt bons centimètres et au moins vingt kilos de moins que lui et pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre la "pâté".

_Faudra bien qu'un jour, j'arrive à avoir le dessus..._

Il enchaînait coup sur coup, mais Teyla le battait encore et encore...

_J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre ! Comment elle fait pour toujours réussir à me toucher alors que moi je n'y arrive pas !_

-Soyez plus concentré, colonel...

Un petit sourire en coin et ça suffit à déstabiliser le militaire qui se prit un coup sur le postérieur...

-Oh nom de dieu !

-Je viens juste de vous le dire colonel, vous n'êtes pas assez concentré !

Sheppard se redressa en se massant les fesses.

-J'arrête ! Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire toujours avoir par une... Commença t-il d'une voix agacée.

Teyla, qui jusqu'à présent le regardait avec un petit sourire, le perdit très vite.

-Par une... quoi ?

Petit sourire crispé de la part du méchant perdant.

-Par une...

_T'es un homme ou pas ? Alors vas-y ! Dit lui ce que tu penses d'elle..._

-Et bien allez-y ! Finissez votre phrase !

Teyla se tenait bien droite, un bâton bien serré dans chaque main et elle les faisait tournoyer...

-Et bien euh...

_Bordel, je suis mal barré, moi ! Comment je vais m'en sortir ce coup ci ?_

-... par une femme plus petite que moi !

Elle l'attaqua par surprise, n'ayant pas du tout aimé qu'il s'en prenne à elle de cette façon. Sheppard, étonné de son brusque changement d'humeur, ne put faire autrement que de riposter, sous peine de se faire littéralement écrabouiller les doigts sous les coups plus que violent de la jeune femme.

Mais elle était plus que fâchée. La façon dont il s'était adressé à elle l'avait vexé et elle voulait lui faire comprendre comment une soit disant faible femme pouvait s'en sortir face à un homme. Et le militaire comprit très vite la leçon...

Il était essoufflé, fatigué, avait les doigts en charpie, mais elle continuait quand même.

-Ok ! Ok ! Je m'excuse ! Abdiqua t-il alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur lui.

-Ah bon ? Vous avez besoin de vous faire pardonner ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Les bras en croix, lamentablement étalé juste à côté du tapis qui aurait pu lui éviter de se faire horriblement mal au dos, il gisait, les yeux fermés en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Désespéré. Il était désespéré. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin...

Clap clap clap. Des battements de mains...

-Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle un vol plané d'enfer !

_Oh c'est pas vrai ! _

Mais pour lui, c'était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler "Une journée en enfer..."

Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'appelait pas Bruce Willis. Parce que si, il y avait un témoin...

-J'avoue que j'aime assez voir ce genre de spectacle... Se réjouit le spectateur.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes par terre !

-Moi, je suis conscient de mes limites pas comme vous !

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre, suivit d'une petite quinte de toux.

-Vous ? Conscient de vos limites ? Ça alors c'est la meilleure !

-Soyez pas aussi désagréable, je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de défense !

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous ? Hein ? C'est sûr que ce qui risque de vous arriver de plus pénible dans votre boulot, c'est de vous coincer les doigts entre les touches de votre clavier ! Avouez que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un métier à haut risque !

John se redressa légèrement en gémissant sourdement et en se massant les reins.

Teyla avait fini par se mettre à sourire en les entendant. Le scientifique et le militaire qui se lançaient des piques quant à savoir lequel des deux était le plus intelligent ?

Le problème, c'était qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux, mais chacun dans un domaine différent.

C'est sûr que la réflexion que le militaire avait eue à son encontre ne lui avait pas spécialement fait plaisir et depuis l'épisode de la salle de la colonne, elle trouvait que c'était de plus en plus fréquent et ça l'agaçait un peu. Un tout petit peu...

Même si elle ne faisait pas partie de l'armée américaine et qu'elle n'était pas non plus militaire, elle était sous ses ordres et lui obéissait quand même. Et l'entraînement qu'elle s'imposait lui permettait de se venger de ce fait. Car elle avait un net avantage sur lui. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle y avait été obligée, pas lui. Et quand votre vie dépend de votre habileté, c'est sûr que vous y mettez un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage !

Il était un bon meneur d'hommes et elle lui faisait confiance, car lui aussi il lui faisait confiance. Et ça marchait très bien comme ça.

Sheppard se leva enfin et toisa l'Athosienne.

-Vous voulez terminer cette partie ? Demanda t-elle en faisant un grand sourire

-Non, pas aujourd'hui merci ! Répondit-il en souriant aussi.

Sourire un peu crispé malgré tout. Fallait pas oublier qu'il venait de se faire avoir et devant la personne la plus bavarde de toute la cité...

_Je finirais bien par t'avoir un jour, ma petite et ton sourire disparaîtra bien vite de ton joli visage..._

Rodney regardait ces deux amis qui se tenaient face à face. Ça l'amusait de les voir se comporter comme ça. Il aurait un peu de mal à dire qui était le plus têtu des deux mais pour rien au monde il ne leur dirait ! C'était tellement plus drôle de les voir se chamailler !

-Bon, si vous avez fini de jouer, on va manger ? S'exclama t-il.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. La phrase du scientifique les surprit. Ils se séparèrent, gêné.

-Je vous suis... Dit alors Sheppard.

-J'ai le droit de venir, ou je dois aussi vous laisser faire ça entre homme ?

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez venir ! N'est-ce pas Sheppard ?

-La cantine est ouverte à tout le monde ! Répliqua celui-ci en quittant la salle.

oOoOo

Outrée ! Elle était outrée ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Juste pour son supérieur...

-N'empêche qu'il n'a pas à m'en vouloir parce que je suis plus forte que lui ! Dit-elle tout haut.

Elle avait voulu aller à la cantine, mais changea d'avis. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Alors elle prit son sac et quitta elle aussi la salle d'entraînement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers, répondant distraitement aux saluts enjoués des personnes qui croisaient son passage.

Mais celles-ci ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

L'Athosienne avait du répondant, et personne ne se serait risqué à lui faire la moindre remarque !

Sauf peut-être Ronon...

Elle passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et jeta son sac au milieu de la pièce. Elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle en ressortit de bien meilleure humeur. Nue, elle quitta la salle d'eau et se posta devant un grand miroir. Elle s'examina d'un œil critique, puis finit par sourire à son reflet. Elle avait un corps parfait, ferme et d'une jolie couleur dorée. Elle en était fière. Le sport qu'elle pratiquait l'entretenait et elle savait que c'était justement ça qui faisait enrager le militaire.

Pas parce qu'elle était mieux faite que lui ! D'ailleurs, il aurait été ridicule de vouloir la comparer à un homme...

Elle était certes plus petite et paraissait plus fragile, mais elle le battait à plate couture à chaque fois. Ou presque...

Elle s'habilla et sortit de ces quartiers, direction le bureau d'Elisabeth. Elle avait quelques petites précisions à lui demander quant à sa position au sein de l'équipe...

oOoOo

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui parler sur ce ton là ?

-Quel ton ?

-Mais vous ne vous entendez même pas ? Vous avez pris l'air du parfait macho imbécile !

Sheppard leva la tête et regarda méchamment Rodney.

-Tiens, justement, cette tête là ! Vous devriez vous regarder !

Le militaire se renfrogna et plongea de nouveau le nez dans son assiette.

-Vous en faites une tête ! S'exclama Ronon en prenant place à leur table.

-Et bien il ne manquait plus que vous !

Sheppard soupira. Décidément, cette soirée n'allait pas être si agréable que ça.

-Ça ne va pas ? Continua Ronon.

-Si ! Ça va très bien ! Répondit John, légèrement énervé.

-Ouais, ça se voit...

-Il est en colère parce que Teyla la ratatiné ! Annonça Rodney d'un air satisfait.

-McKay ! Gronda John.

-Encore ? Dit Ronon.

-Comment ça encore ?

-C'est parce que vous ne vous entraînez pas assez.

-Ah ça vous va bien de dire ça ! Et quand est-ce que vous vous entraînez, vous ? Vous êtes toujours fourré à l'infirmerie et pourtant, vous êtes jamais blessé ou presque !

Pas démonté par la remarque plutôt acerbe du militaire, Ronon le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. Rétorqua t-il tranquillement.

-Bah voyons ! Pourtant, vous aussi, elle vous bas !

-Peut-être, mais j'en fais pas tout un cirque.

-Tiens, vous vous mettez aux expressions Terriennes ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Sheppard à une collection de films impressionnante.

-Ah oui ? Et il vous en fait profiter ?

-Oui.

Le scientifique s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras.

Il était sur Atlantis depuis plus longtemps que le Satédien et pensait avoir acquis l'amitié du militaire, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon, il aurait peut-être aussi été invité à regarder des films avec eux...

John remarqua la tête qu'il avait fait et se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

-Si je vous ai jamais invité, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts en matière de films Rodney, alors ne vous prenez pas la tête avec ça...

-Ah ? Et comment vous savez que je n'aime pas les mêmes films que vous ?

-Rien qu'en entendant votre façon de parler de "Retour vers le futur" ou alors "Star trek", ou juste "Conan le Barbare"...

-C'est un film ? Demanda Ronon en entendant le dernier titre.

-Oui... Marmonna Rodney.

-Vous l'avez ? Demanda encore Ronon mais à Sheppard, cette fois ci.

- Je ne crois pas... pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi il ressemble, étant donné qu'on me surnomme aussi comme ça...

Le docteur Rodney McKay, à ce moment précis, aurait bien voulu posséder la fameuse "DeLorean", juste pour pouvoir éviter de dire cette malencontreuse phrase...

-Schwarzenegger, c'est l'acteur principal. C'est une montagne de muscles...

Ronon, en entendant ça croisa les bras et sourit. Pas vraiment mauvaise la comparaison...

-... mais avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ! Continua Rodney.

... Juste avant de se mettre à bafouiller.

-Mais ce n'est pas votre cas ! Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, s'il faut une preuve, vous avez réussi à échapper aux Wraiths pendant sept ans ! Si ça, c'est pas une preuve d'intelligence, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut !

Il n'en menait pas large le petit scientifique, face au presque deux mètres et environ cent kilos de muscles du Satédien qui était assis en face de lui et qui le regardait, les bras croisés, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Si vous pouviez le ramener de vos prochaines vacances, j'aimerai bien le voir. Dit alors Ronon en regardant le militaire.

-Pas de problème !

Et sans plus se préoccuper des deux autres, Ronon piocha avec entrain sa fourchette dans son assiette, sous les yeux éberlué de Sheppard et McKay.

C'était vrai que le Satédien était grand, plutôt musclé et qu'il se dépensait physiquement. Mais la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait à chaque fois qu'il était à table était proprement faramineuse !

Même McKay était impressionné et pourtant, lui aussi ne laisserait passer un repas pour rien au monde.

Même ceux de la cantine...

oOoOo

Il mangeait de bon appétit, mais il repensait à la manière dont Sheppard s'était adressé à lui. Il avait cru être discret, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il faut dire aussi que depuis leur petite aventure sur M7J111 (voir : Piège de cristal), il s'en était passé des choses. Avec Athéna, il s'était senti bien. Ils se parlaient et s'appréciaient. Et même lui, après avoir voulu rompre avant même de commencer quelque chose, avait fini par accepter le fait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien ensemble qu'ils pouvaient se passer quelque chose de plus fort entre eux. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient ensembles et comme aucune loi ne leur interdisait de se fréquenter, ils avaient fini par sauter le pas. Mais Athéna avait dû retourner sur Terre, à cause de quelques soucis de famille. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas lui avoir demandé de l'accompagner et il pensait qu'elle voulait peut-être profiter de ce court répit pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Elle reviendrait dans quelques semaines de toute façon. Et ils verraient bien si cette petite coupure dans leur vie sentimentale avait été ou non bénéfique.

Mais c'était vrai qu'il était plutôt impatient de la revoir. Elle lui manquait...

Depuis, on pouvait voir de plus en plus souvent, un sourire un peu niais sur le visage du grand guerrier Satédien. Mais étrangement, jamais personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà le tout premier chapitre de la suite (sans en être vraiment une^^) de "Piège de cristal".  
Comme toute histoire, ou presque, le début n'est pas toujours intéressant mais j'espère que la suite vous inspirera !

En attendant, j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles et je vous souhaite un bon après midi !

Bizz et à plus  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Le printemps a peut-être enfin décidé de faire son apparition alors comme aujourd'hui il ne fait pas trop moche, je pense aller faire un peu de nettoyage dans le jardin !  
Donc je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement.

Merci à **Thedevilsplayground** d'avoir lu ma fic et de l'avoir apprécié au point de la mettre dans ses favoris, mais tu aurais dû passer par mon profil avant de le faire. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

-Dr Weir ?

-Teyla ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

L'Athosienne attendait, debout devant le bureau de la dirigeante de la cité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer, alors elle décida d'y aller franchement.

-J'aimerai savoir comment je dois considérer ma position au sein d'Atlantis.

Elisabeth la regarda, abasourdie.

-Mais... comment ça ?

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours debout, elle tendit la main vers la chaise en face d'elle.

-Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous vous posez ce genre de questions !

Teyla prit place et commença.

-Je vous pose cette question, parce le colonel est assez... comment dire... virulent avec moi en ce moment.

-Virulent ?

-Oui, cet après midi, alors qu'on s'entraînait, je l'ai mis au tapis, comme d'habitude...

A ces mots, Elisabeth se mit à sourire.

-... ou presque, se reprit Teyla, et là, il m'a dit qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre !

-Il vous a dit ça ?

-Non, pas tout à fait comme ça... en fait, il a essayé de se reprendre et a dit qu'il en avait assez de se faire avoir par une femme plus petite que lui ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, j'en suis sûre !

-Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ici, vous avez votre place, et rien ne changera ça. Par contre, si vous avez encore le moindre problème avec lui, il faudra qu'on en discute et tous ensemble, d'accord ?

-D'accord !

Teyla se leva du fauteuil et allait sortir, quand elle se retourna de nouveau.

-Je vais à la cantine, vous m'accompagnez ?

-On y va ! S'exclama Elisabeth en se levant avec un sourire.

oOoOo

Ils étaient encore à la cantine et Sheppard essayait de manger sans que ça lui fasse trop mal.

-On dirait que vous avez un problème !

-Oh ça va !

Sheppard avait en effet très mal aux doigts et avait du mal à couper sa viande dans son assiette. Et ça n'était pas passé inaperçu, surtout avec Rodney en face de lui.

-Je pense que vous devriez vous entraîner un peu plus, ça ne vous arriverais pas...

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Et bien, la prochaine fois, ce sera votre tour !

-Pas de problème ! Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir me libérer, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, pas comme certain...

Sheppard leva la tête, regarda le scientifique de travers et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement quand il fut interrompu.

-On peut ? Entendirent-ils demander d'une voix douce.

Les trois hommes levèrent la tête sur les deux femmes qui leur faisaient face.

-Oui.

La réponse laconique du militaire n'échappa pas à Elisabeth, mais elle le garda pour elle. Elle voulait se rendre compte par elle-même de la façon dont se comportait le chef militaire de la cité. Elles prirent donc place en silence.

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va visiter P7X899 ? Demanda Rodney.

-Pourquoi vous demandez ça maintenant ? Demanda Teyla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'intéressant cette planète ? Demanda Ronon.

-Il parait qu'un peuple pacifique y habite et qu'ils connaissent des remèdes à base de plantes...

-Et je pense que ça devrait intéresser Carson ! Rajouta alors Teyla.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je pense que vous devriez y faire un tour avant de l'emmener ! Décréta Elisabeth.

-Merci Elisabeth, je dois dire que j'y suis allée il y a très longtemps et j'aimerai y retourner pour leur dire bonjour. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai eu pas cette occasion.

Elle avait lancé un regard au militaire qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que les deux femmes s'étaient assises à leur table.

-Je n'ai rien contre. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Rodney.

-Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? Insista John.

-Demain, ça vous va ? Proposa Elisabeth.

-De toute façon, vous ne croyez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ce soir ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Et vous n'avez pas fini votre plateau... Remarqua Sheppard.

Rodney, la bouche pleine, se contenta de regarder aussi le militaire de travers.

-Ah ah ah ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de vos réflexions ? Dit-il enfin après avoir failli s'étrangler de rage.

Elisabeth leva les pointa du doigt pour leur dire de se calmer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

-Si il y avait un concours, je ne sais pas qui gagnerait... Marmonna Ronon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de dire ça ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je pense. Déclara le Satédien, toujours aussi calme.

Du coup, Sheppard se leva, assez remonté contre tous et quitta la cantine sans un regard en arrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Demanda Rodney.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais moi aussi, j'avoue que son attitude me surprend !

La dirigeante d'Atlantis était surprise, à juste titre, de la façon dont le militaire se comportait. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

-Bon, si on sort demain je vais me coucher, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ronon prit son plateau et les laissa, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à tous.

-Je vous suis ! Déclara Rodney.

Ils quittèrent la cantine, laissant les deux femmes seules.

-Je suis désolée Teyla, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va falloir que je lui parle...

-Ça me désole aussi... mais au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas responsable. J'espère que ça lui passera...

-Je l'espère aussi. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment je vais lui faire comprendre que son attitude négative a des répercutions sur le moral de toute son équipe !

-On verra demain. Après tout, il y a bien un dicton terrien qui dit que "la nuit porte conseil", non ?

Elisabeth regarda Teyla et lui sourit.

-Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre demain...

Elles se levèrent ensemble et quittèrent elles aussi la cantine. Teyla en voulait un peu à Sheppard, mais espérait que l'attitude du militaire ne cachait pas un problème plus grave...

oOoOo

Il les avait quittés un peu brusquement, mais les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules commençaient à se faire lourde. Il aimait son travail, il tenait à tous les membres de son équipe et les considérait comme des membres de sa famille.

Mais parfois, le manque d'espace lui manquait.

Cette réflexion le fit sourire. Il était à des millions d'années lumière de chez lui, sur une cité flottante, dans une galaxie où, la plupart du temps, il y avait moins d'habitants par planète que dans les plus grandes villes de la Terre et il venait de dire qu'il manquait d'espace ?

-Quel idiot je suis...

Il n'était pas spécialement solitaire, mais un peu de calme ne lui aurait pas déplu.

Il avait l'impression que tout le monde comptait sur lui pour résoudre tous les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait été injuste envers Teyla, mais franchement, perdre pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il se battait contre elle remettait sa virilité en cause.

Et ça, ça avait le don de l'énerver un peu...

Une fois, juste une fois, il aurait aimé avoir le dessus. Et le fait qu'elle lui rappelle, encore une fois, qu'il ne s'entraînait pas assez avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

... Et comme si ça n'avait pas suffit, il avait fallu que le scientifique le plus caustique de la cité se trouve, comme par hasard, justement à la porte quand il s'était, encore une fois, retrouvé par terre !

-Il faudrait que je l'oblige à s'entraîner et là, je rigolerais bien moi aussi !

Il prit sur lui et s'obligea à se calmer avant de se mettre au lit. Le lendemain, il devait sortir, et ce n'était pas dans cet état de nervosité qu'il arriverait à se reposer comme il faut !

Alors, il se déshabilla très vite avant de se ruer sous la douche. Décidément, il avait l'impression que c'était le seul remède à ses problèmes. Comme si l'eau qui ruisselait sur lui avait le pouvoir de le débarrasser de tout ce qui était mauvais pour lui...

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, ça marchait et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

Il sortit de la salle d'eau, se sécha très vite et se jeta sur son lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. Empoignant son oreiller, il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, de magnifiques yeux bruns apparurent.

-Oh, fichez-moi la paix ! S'exclama t-il à l'apparition.

...Qui ne disparut pas tout de suite, le faisant réfléchir à la façon qu'il avait eue de lui parler.

-D'accord ! Soupira t-il, demain, si je m'en rappelle, je m'excuserais...

La conscience presque tranquille, il finit par s'endormir...

oOoOo

Teyla avait rejoint ses quartiers, plus agacée qu'énervée. Mais elle devrait peut-être aussi faire un peu plus attention à la façon dont elle parlait. Si elle se mettait à dos le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis, il se pourrait qu'un jour il lui fasse ressentir le fait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'armée et qu'elle devrait peut-être songer à aller voir ailleurs... Et elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie...

Elle appréciait d'être là, sur la cité des ancêtres, avec des gens qu'elle aimait, qui l'aimait aussi pour ce qu'elle était et avoir une femme dans son équipe n'avait jamais ennuyé le militaire. Enfin, pas jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Il se faisait mutuellement confiance. Elle avait un don qu'elle mettait à leur disposition, même si elle ne le maitrisait pas vraiment et ça avait toujours rendu plus ou moins service. Plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs ! John ne s'était jamais comporté en macho auparavant mais peut-être en avait-il marre de la solitude ? Elle avait entendu parler, ou plutôt des rumeurs avaient circulées, comme quoi il avait eu des aventures avec quelques membres féminins de l'expédition. Après tout, c'était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, pas trop mal de sa personne et beaucoup de femmes, dont elle faisait partie, le trouvaient séduisant.

Elle secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça alors qu'elle venait de se faire rabrouer comme une malpropre ! Mais malgré tout, elle devait le reconnaitre, il avait beau être suffisant et arrogant, enfin depuis peu, il n'en était pas moins séduisant...

-Encore ? S'exclama t-elle tout haut.

Ça faisait deux fois en une pensée qu'elle le trouvait séduisant !

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à voir comment il va être demain... Soupira t-elle en se préparant pour la nuit.

Après un peu de méditation sur son lit, elle se coucha et s'endormit. Inquiète, malgré tout, que les rapports qu'elle avait avec lui et qu'elle croyait privilégiés se détériorent...

oOoOo

-Tout le monde est là ? Parfait, on peut y aller !

Elisabeth, les mains posées sur la rambarde, regardait l'équipe, prête à partir et postée devant la porte. Sheppard avait l'air de meilleure humeur que la veille et était plutôt enjoué.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça avait toujours arrangé les choses !

Teyla, qui n'avait rien dit encore, s'approcha de lui doucement.

-Bonjour...

-Teyla...

... Laconique, mais pas trop.

Elle fit avec et se contenta de rester légèrement en arrière, laissant Ronon se poster à ses côtés. Le militaire leva la main, faisant signe de cette manière à Elisabeth qui demanda à Chuck d'ouvrir la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe partait...

oOoOo

-Bon, nous y sommes. Teyla, par où va-t-on ?

L'Athosienne retrouva le sourire. Il s'était adressé à elle comme par le passé. Peut-être qu'il était simplement fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de vacances ?

-Suivons le chemin, il y a une bonne demi-heure de marche.

-Et bien, heureusement qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Non, c'est vrai. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il fait toujours ce temps là, frais et doux en même temps, c'est assez agréable... Répondit Teyla.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur eux ? Demanda Rodney.

-Ils sont simples, pour tout dire ils refusent toute sorte de modernisme. Ils sont parfaitement au courant des avantages que ça pourrait leur apporter, mais ils ont toujours refusé notre aide !

-Quand vous dites qu'ils refusent toute technologie, vous parlez de... ?

-Ils vivent dans des huttes de pailles...

-Et ils connaissent les plantes ? S'étonna le scientifique.

-McKay, si vous réfléchissiez un peu, la plupart du temps, tous les peuples qui vivent sans connaître le modernisme en connaissent un rayon sur les plantes. Il n'y a qu'à voir les peuplades d'Amazonie.

McKay leva la tête puis fit une grimace.

-Oui, vous n'avez pas tort... Acquiesça t-il.

-Et de plus, dès qu'ils mettent un pied dedans, ça remet toujours en cause leur façon de vivre et ça les mènent au désastre la plupart du temps...

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais quand même, un peu de modernisme...

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, appréciant la douceur de la température, quand Rodney s'exclama.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous aviez raison ! Mais je n'aurai pas cru que c'était à ce point là, quand même...

Il venait de découvrir le "village". Teyla leur avait parlé d'un village fait de huttes. Et elle avait parfaitement décrit cela. Quand ils s'approchèrent doucement, un petit enfant, qui était en train de jouer non loin, les aperçut et se mit à crier. Aussitôt après, un autre accourut et se précipita vers le groupe d'explorateurs. Dès qu'il aperçut Teyla, il s'approcha d'elle en criant et sauta presque à son cou. Elle l'attrapa en riant, le fit tournoyer autour d'elle...

... Et les pieds du gamin entrèrent violement en contact avec une partie plutôt délicate de l'anatomie du militaire...

oOoOo

Il essaya. Il essaya vraiment de résister à la douleur, mais finalement, il abandonna. Il tomba sur les genoux en gémissant. Penché en avant, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, il essayait de reprendre un souffle normal. Les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, il redressa doucement le buste. Puis il regarda Teyla...

oOoOo

Elle reposa doucement l'enfant.

Elle le fixait, désespérée. Là, c'était sûr qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Elle jeta un œil du côté de Ronon et de Rodney qui essayaient de se retenir pour ne pas rire. Mais en fait, ils étaient bien contents de ne pas être à la place du militaire…

-Je suis désolée… Murmura t-elle embarrassée.

-Vous pouvez… Couina t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

-Venez…

Il refusa son aide et se redressa avec peine.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de vous approcher de moi, ça m'arrangerait !

Il inspira un grand coup et souffla doucement.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Non… Répondit-il d'une voix encore un petit peu aigüe.

-Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Ouais, vous venez d'le dire… Dit-il un peu brusquement. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-La hutte du chef du village se trouve un peu à l'écart, je vais aller le voir. Vous m'accompagnez ?

-On est ici pour ça, non ?

Teyla passa devant et Sheppard la suivit quelques mètres derrière en marchant doucement.

-Vous savez qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès ?

Le militaire regarda Ronon.

-Je sais bien, mais c'est horriblement douloureux…

-Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

-Et bien vous avez de la chance ! Croyez-moi, je préfère qu'on me tire dessus !

-A ce point là ? Demanda Ronon, un peu surpris.

-Non, c'est vrai que j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais ça fait quand même très mal !

Et il continua de marcher doucement, n'ayant pas remarqué le regard rieur de McKay, sinon, c'est sûr que lui aussi, il l'aurait entendu !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ça avance doucement mais sûrement. En attendant de voir ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain épisode, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne fin de semaine et à lundi pour la suite !

Merci à vous qui avez laissé une review (j'espère que vous avez bien reçu ma réponse^^) et pour les autres lecteurs, merci d'apprécier cette fic et qui sait, j'aurais peut-être le plaisir de lire votre commentaire un jour ?

En attendant, à pluche !  
Bizz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai affreusement mal à l'épaule alors je ne m'étale pas.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Ils attendirent devant la hutte du chef que Teyla se soit assuré qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'entrer afin de lui parler. Ils en sortirent tous les deux, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas ! S'exclama l'homme d'un ton enjoué, et je suis bien content de vous voir !

-Moi aussi Chaman… Répondit alors Teyla, se tenant à ses côtés.

-Chaman ? Murmura Rodney, alors c'est une sorte de guérisseur ?

L'Athosienne le regarda de travers.

-Oui, en quelque sorte, c'est pour ça qu'il connaît bien les plantes…

-Ouais…

McKay était plutôt sceptique. Lui, il ne jurait que par les médicaments dûment approuvés par une ribambelle de médecins.

-Je vous en prie, entrez et prenez place !

Il souleva le pan de toile qui faisait office de porte et se poussa légèrement afin de les laisser entrer. La hutte n'ayant pas de siège, ils étaient obligés de s'asseoir par terre. Ce que Rodney n'apprécia pas trop. Et il le fit sentir aux autres...

Teyla et Ronon se baissèrent sans trop de problème, mais pour le militaire, se fut une autre histoire. Il se baissa très doucement et avec une grimace qui fit sourire les deux autres hommes. Mais pas longtemps, le regard incendiaire qu'il leur jeta les calma très vite.

Le Chaman attendit qu'ils soient installés et commença.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Teyla regarda Sheppard, se demandant si elle pouvait ou non, parler au nom de tous. Mais il avait l'air encore fâché…

-Allez-y ! Finit-il par dire d'un ton impatient.

Le Chaman se mit à sourire en les entendant se parler, mais resta tout de même très discret. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il y avait un petit différent entre eux, mais ne sachant pas de quoi il en retournait, il ne pouvait pas prendre partit pour l'un ou pour l'autre…

Enfin pour l'instant…

oOoOo

Teyla faisait la majeure partie de la conversation, Rodney posa quelques questions quant à leur façon de vivre, ce qui étonna le militaire. Il n'aurait pas cru que le scientifique se serait autant intéressé à ça. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas lâché son portable…

Mais le chef du village ne s'en offusqua pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il refusait le modernisme qu'il ne comprenait pas ce besoin chez les autres.

Ronon se contenta d'écouter sans rien dire, ce demandant ce qu'il faisait là. N'ayant pas d'ennemis sur cette planète, les personnes qui habitaient là n'étaient pas armées. Et de toute façon, s'ils avaient eu des armes, il était fort probable qu'ils n'auraient pas su s'en servir.

Il soupira un peu bruyamment, ce qui fit réagir Sheppard. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et regarda Teyla avec insistance. Il espérait par ce moyen, lui faire comprendre qu'il était peut-être temps pour eux de quitter cet endroit.

Mais c'était sans compter l'incroyable besoin du Chaman de parler.

Il avait remarqué à quel point la femme et l'homme qui semblait être le chef de cette petite équipe d'explorateur avaient du ressentiment l'un envers l'autre…

Mais il savait comment faire pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient s'entendre à nouveau. Oui, les plantes, il connaissait.

Et le fait qu'il soit un peu sorcier lui faciliterait aussi un peu la tâche qu'il venait de se fixer…

Il les regarda sans se départir de son sourire. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Mais il allait le faire...

oOoOo

Ils étaient restés avec le vieil homme pratiquement toute la matinée, avant de se lever et de visiter le village. En fait, celui-ci n'était pas bien grand. Les gens qui y vivaient étaient en totale harmonie avec la nature. Ils étaient habillés de pagne pour les hommes et une simple jupe très courte avec un petit haut tout aussi court composaient les vêtements que les femmes portaient. Quant aux enfants, les plus jeunes étaient tous nus. Mais il régnait une ambiance de bonheur que les Atlantes leur enviaient…

S'ils n'avaient pas réveillés les Wraiths, ils auraient pu prétendre à une vie aussi paisible...

-Est-ce que vous avez quelques plantes à nous montrer ? Demanda Teyla.

Le Chaman sourit à pleine dent. La question qu'il attendait avec impatience…

-Bien sûr ! Venez, je vais vous faire boire une décoction qui vous plaira, j'en suis persuadé !

Il les invita à le suivre et entrèrent à l'intérieur d'une hutte, nettement plus grande que les autres, qui servait apparemment de salle commune.

Il leur indiqua des bancs sur lesquels ils prirent place avec un soupir fort peu discret de soulagement de la part de Rodney.

S'abaisser pour s'asseoir était douloureux pour son dos et ses articulations...

-Attendez-moi ici, je reviens…

Le Chaman les abandonna quelques minutes et revint, suivit de deux charmantes villageoise qui portait chacune un plateau remplit de victuailles.

-Vous allez rester et partager notre modeste repas ! S'exclama t-il alors avec un grand sourire.

-Pour être modeste, il est modeste... Marmonna Rodney.

Teyla lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche.

-Estimez-vous heureux de partager leur repas, ils vivent de la cueillette et de la culture, ils n'ont pas de vaisseau spatial pour les réapprovisionner, eux... Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

-Justement, ils auraient peut-être dû tout garder pour eux... Rétorqua t-il.

-McKay ! Tenez-vous correctement, s'il vous plait...

-Mais je me tiens bien ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Nous acceptons avec grand plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle en penchant un peu la tête.

Elle s'était retournée vers ses compagnons, un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-Pas de problème pour moi, j'ai faim ! Lança Ronon.

-Vous savez si il y a du citron dans leur recette, parce que je suis...

-... allergique, on sait ! Soupira Sheppard.

-Non, ils ne connaissent pas ce fruit ici. Répondit Teyla.

-Bon alors d'accord !

Rodney se pencha et se servit dans le plat, sous les yeux rieur du Chaman. Il était assez content de lui pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

Les Atlantes restèrent à la table du Chaman une bonne partie de l'après midi, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire pour s'en aller sans que ça paraisse impoli...

Puis, le vieil homme les laissa enfin tranquille. Il avait été très loin dans sa manière de se comporter et il avait voulu voir comment ils pourraient réagir en face d'une personne plutôt agaçante.

Il l'avait fait exprès. Il fallait qu'il se rende compte de l'état d'esprit dans lequel l'homme et la femme étaient et maintenant, il savait.

Ils avaient tous le deux un caractère bien trempé et ne se laisserait probablement pas faire. Mais ce n'était pas important, il ne leur demanderait pas leur avis de toute façon !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire et il jugea que l'heure était venue.

Il frappa dans ses mains et une des jeunes femmes refit son apparition, avec un autre plateau.

-Tenez ! Vous vouliez goûter une plante ? Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de celle là !

La jeune femme posa le plateau sur lequel étaient posés des gobelets fabriqués dans l'écorce d'un fruit, enfin c'est ce que supposa l'équipe. Ils allaient se servir quand la femme les devança et déposa devant chacun d'eux un "verre".

Teyla le prit sans problème et trempa ses lèvres dedans.

-Hum ! C'est très bon !

Sourire ravit de leur hôte…

Quand les autres la virent boire sans problème, ils prirent le leur et burent aussi.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Rodney.

-Une décoction faite à base de chavar, une plante que l'on trouve exclusivement dans la forêt. C'est une sorte de stimulant…

-Ça stimule quoi ? Demanda Sheppard, un peu soupçonneux.

-Vous le saurez un peu plus tard… Répondit le Chaman, énigmatique.

Ils burent tranquillement, mais Ronon et Rodney firent la grimace et ne finirent pas leur verre.

-Bon, on va peut-être y aller maintenant !

Sheppard et Teyla se levèrent et eurent un léger vertige…

-Ça va ? Demanda gentiment le Chaman.

-Oui, mais c'est étrange, jamais vos boissons ne m'on fait cet effet là ! Lui répondit-elle.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ? Murmura John, un peu fâché.

-Je viens de le dire, c'est la première fois que ça me fait cet effet là, alors je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir ! Rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton.

Ronon et Rodney, quant à eux, se levèrent sans problème…

Ils sortirent tous de la hutte et remercièrent le vieil homme pour son hospitalité.

-Mais je vous en prie ! Dit-il en souriant toujours.

Les explorateurs le quittèrent et reprirent leur marche vers la porte.

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il a voulu dire par : vous le saurez plus tard, dit Sheppard au bout d'un moment.

En disant cela, il s'était retourné sur Teyla.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il me faisait goûter cette boisson. Faut dire que ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que je n'étais pas allée les voir…

-En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça très sucré ! Dit alors le militaire.

-Sucré ? Pour moi, c'était plutôt amer ! Grimaça McKay.

-Pour moi aussi !

Sheppard et Teyla se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas tous bu la même chose ?

-En tout cas, je ne sais pas à quoi peut nous avoir servi d'être venu ici si les plantes ne poussent que sur cette planète... Grommela Rodney.

-Vous le saviez avant de venir, pourtant ! Fit remarquer John.

-Je suis désolée que cette petite visite vous ait déplu, mais j'ai été ravi de revenir les voir… ça faisait si longtemps…

McKay s'était rendu compte que ça réflexion avait fait de la peine à l'Athosienne.

-C'est pas ça du tout ! Mais je ne pense pas que Carson apprécie de venir ici pour voir à quoi ces plantes peuvent servir !

Teyla retrouva le sourire. C'est vrai que le docteur de la cité n'aimait pas vraiment sortir du confort douillet de son infirmerie…

Le retour se passa dans le calme, Rodney s'approcha du DHD, composa le code d'Atlantis et ils rentrèrent tous à la maison…

oOoOo

Elisabeth les attendait, en bas des marches.

-Bon, et bien je vois que vous êtes tous entiers...

Elle avait dit ça en regardant Teyla et le colonel, mais ils ne laissèrent rien transparaitre d'une éventuelle réconciliation ou non...

-Je vous laisse quinze minutes et on se retrouve en salle de réunion ? Leur dit-elle alors après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-D'accord ! Répondit simplement Sheppard, à tout de suite !

Et il quitta la salle d'embarquement.

-Bon, je vais me changer vite fait et je reviens ! Annonça Rodney.

-Moi aussi !

-Je vous suis ! Dit à son tour Ronon.

Ils quittèrent tous la salle d'embarquement, laissant Elisabeth assez surprise. Apparemment, ça n'allait pas passer tout seul...

-Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre leur rapport... Soupira t-elle.

Elle regrimpa les marches jusqu'à son bureau, s'y installa et attendit qu'ils reviennent...

oOoOo

-Alors, et cette visite ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ça s'est passé… Marmonna le militaire, affalé sur le fauteuil de la salle de réunion.

Elisabeth ne releva pas, se contentant de le regarder attentivement.

-Mais encore ?

-Et bien, le Chaman du village nous a fait boire une boisson à base de plantes… Commença Teyla.

-… en nous disant que c'était un stimulant ! Finit Rodney.

-Un stimulant de quoi ?

-Ça, on aimerait bien le savoir, mais pour l'instant, on ne sait pas ! Grogna Sheppard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Elisabeth au colonel.

-Mais rien !

-En tout cas, ça ne stimule pas sa bonne humeur ! Déclara Rodney.

-Très drôle ! Si au moins ça stimulait votre rapidité à la marche...

-Hey, ne vous en prenez pas à moi comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien si ce gamin vous a tapé là où ça fait mal !

-Vous avez été frappé par un gamin ? S'étonna Elisabeth, vous devriez peut-être aller voir Carson...

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas dit une grosse bêtise quand elle vit le regard noir du militaire, le sourire de Ronon et celui de Rodney. Mais par contre, Teyla avait baissé la tête...

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire...

-Je pense que si ! Où avez-vous été touché ?

Question tout à fait anodine et sincèrement compatissante, mais qui embarrassa fortement Sheppard.

-Là où ça fait vraiment très mal... Insista doucement Rodney.

Elisabeth comprit enfin et se sentit rougir légèrement.

-Bon, on ne va pas s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet, de toute façon, vous passerez quand même par l'infirmerie, alors... je vous laisse tranquille, vous avez votre soirée !

Ils se levèrent tous en la remerciant. Rodney fila vers son labo et Sheppard se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y aller, mais de toute façon, la règle imposait le fait d'y aller à chaque fois qu'une équipe rentrait de mission. Quoi qu'il se soit passé !

Alors maintenant ou plus tard, plus vite il irait, plus vite il en serait débarrassé...

Il descendit les marches rapidement, quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Colonel !

Il ralentit l'allure, ayant reconnu la voix. Teyla s'arrêta de courir en s'approchant de lui et marcha à ses côtés.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, vous savez, je n'aurais pas pensé que...

-Oui je sais... Coupa Sheppard, vous n'allez pas vous excuser encore pendant 107 ans !

-Alors pourquoi vous m'en voulez encore ?

-Mais je ne vous en veux pas ! S'exclama t-il surprit.

-Ah bon ? Et bien ce n'est pas ce que votre attitude envers moi donne comme impression !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de différente par rapport à d'habitude, mon attitude ?

-Vous me parlez comme si j'étais...

Elle leva la main, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais Sheppard ne la laissa pas finir.

-Ecoutez, peut-être que c'est l'impression que ça donne, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Et puis, c'est vrai que je commence à en avoir un peu marre d'être obligé de régler le moindre petit souci ou bobo des autres !

-Mais je ne me plains pas !

-Non, pas vous ! C'est vrai que c'est toujours moi qui me plains quand on est ensemble !

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton tellement désabusé que Teyla ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors c'était donc ça ? Il lui en voulait parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'en plus, elle commettait l'impudence de gagner pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils s'entraînaient ?

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! J'en ai vraiment pas besoin !

-Je ne me moque pas de vous ! Je viens de me rendre compte que vous m'en voulez parce que je suis une "faible femme" comme vous dites dans votre monde et qu'en fait, vous n'avez jamais le dessus !

Le militaire la toisa, un peu furieux. Il savait qu'il avait tort, mais là, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Vous devriez vous mettre à ma place de temps en temps ! Vous verriez que commander une troupe de traîne-savate, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant !

-Traîne-savate ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des gens qui rechignent à faire ce qu'on leur demande de faire ! Cracha t-il un peu hargneux.

-Rechigner ?

-Vous ne savez pas non plus ce que ce mot veut dire ? Rétorqua Sheppard en la regardant dédaigneusement.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci de me lire et à la prochaine !

Bizzz et bonne journée

Ticœur.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite !

Merci à vous tous qui m'avez laissé une review, je ne peux même plus écrire votre nom, ma boite mail a décidé de merder aujourd'hui et je ne me rappelle plus qui m'a écrit.

Bon, je vous laisse lire et moi, je vais démarrer la tronçonneuse et me couper ce "{#=""é&" de bras !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

Teyla, qui jusqu'à présent essayait de prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver, craqua d'un coup.

-Mais comment osez vous m'insulter ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous me demandez de me mettre à votre place ? Mais que croyez-vous que je faisais avant que vous ne débarquiez sur ma planète et que vous y mettiez le bazar, comme vous dites chez vous ? Hein ? Et bien, ne vous en déplaise, j'étais le chef de mon peuple et je vous signale que même si je ne vis plus avec eux, je le suis encore ! Alors, oui, je suis déjà à votre place, enfin, j'y étais ! Et je ne pense pas m'en sortir plus mal que vous, surtout en ce moment !

-Mais...

Sheppard était surpris de la façon dont la jeune femme s'était adressée à lui. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il y était allé un peu fort et essaya de rattraper le coup.

-Ecoutez Teyla...

-Non ! Vous, vous allez m'écouter. Je passe pour cette fois, parce que c'est vrai, je me doute que le coup que vous avez reçu n'était certainement pas très agréable...

-Certainement pas très agréable ? La coupa t-il en criant presque, et bien la prochaine fois, c'est vous qui recevrez les coups et vous verrez par vous-même ! Bien que je me demande à quel endroit frapper pour qu'une femme comme vous ais un peu mal...

-Désolée, mais moi, je n'ai rien à cet endroit... et franchement, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !

Puis, fâchée, elle se détourna et parti en marmonnant.

-Je me demande si tous les hommes ont bien quelque chose entre leurs jambes...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Rien ! S'écria t-elle.

Puis elle sortit de son champ de vision.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que c'est facile d'être le chef d'une équipe ?

Il inspira un grand coup, histoire de se calmer et continua en direction de l'infirmerie...

oOoOo

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que c'est facile d'être sous les ordres d'un étranger dans sa propre galaxie ?

Elle enrageait. Se faire rabrouer comme ça ? Elle n'en revenait pas ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu personne dans le couloir. Elle se changea rapidement puis fila sous la douche. Un jet d'eau bien fraîche, voilà qui lui ferait peut-être oublier la façon dont elle venait de se faire vulgairement traiter de faible femme !

-Moi ! Un comble ! J'ai dû échapper aux Wraiths depuis plus longtemps que lui et c'est moi qu'il traite de... de... traîne-savate ?

Elle posa les mains sur le mur de chaque côté du jet d'eau et leva la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se calmer. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, prit une grande serviette éponge et s'emmitoufla dedans avec un gémissement de plaisir. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. Puis elle se sécha devant la psyché de sa chambre, un confort que peu de personne sur Atlantis possédait et elle était ravie de faire partie de ce petit groupe de privilégiés. Nue, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se regarda. Une peau dorée, des jambes fines et musclées mais pas trop, une petite poitrine ferme, elle était fière de son corps et elle avait raison.

-Pas mal pour mon âge !

Puis elle cessa de s'admirer, se traitant mentalement de narcissique.

-Tiens, est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce que ça veut dire ? Pensa t-elle tout haut.

Pour aussitôt dire...

-N'exagère pas ! Dit-elle à son reflet.

Elle inspira à fond en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

-Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à réagir comme lui !

Elle se dirigea en souriant vers la commode et en sortit un pantalon léger, ainsi qu'un petit haut pour la nuit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé dormir nue, non. C'est que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, elle devait pouvoir être rapidement disponible. Et fouiller dans un tiroir à la recherche de vêtements pouvait faire perdre un temps précieux...

Elle les enfila très vite, loucha sur son lit qui lui tendait les bras et s'affala lourdement dessus. La journée qu'elle venait de passer ne lui donna même pas envie d'aller à la cantine. Tans pis ! Demain, elle se servirait un petit déjeuner plus copieux. Serrant son oreiller dans ses bras, elle se mit sur le côté et soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Mais des yeux verts furax se pointèrent insidieusement.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma chambre !

Elle se redressa en sursaut, croyant vraiment qu'il était là. Mais non, il n'y était pas. Et heureusement pour

lui, sinon, dans l'état de nervosité où elle était, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau !

oOoOo

Il avait marché d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Carson ?

-Je suis là !

-Encore heureux !

-Quoi ? S'exclama le docteur, surpris de la réflexion.

Le militaire leva la main, il ne devrait pas parler comme ça à Carson, après tout, il n'y était pour rien.

-Non rien, désolé... je viens pour la visite...

-La visite ? Quelle visite ?

-Je reviens de mission !

-Ah ! Et vous êtes parti seul ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes seul ! Répondit Carson en regardant derrière Sheppard.

-Un peu de calme, ça fait du bien de temps en temps... Répliqua le militaire en s'asseyant sur la table d'examens.

-Vous avez l'air d'être fatigué !

-Si seulement je n'avais que l'air... Soupira John en s'allongeant.

-Vous dormez bien ? Demanda Carson en posant son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de son patient.

-Pas trop mal...

Carson l'ausculta encore pendant cinq minutes, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal.

-Bon, et bien comme d'habitude, vous êtes en pleine forme !

-Sauf que je vais aller direct au lit, parce que je suis complètement naze ! Rétorqua John en baillant.

-Si vous avez des problèmes pour dormir, je peux vous donner quelque chose... Commença Carson.

-Non, pas de drogue ! J'ai suffisamment de souci comme ça j'ai vraiment pas envie de me shooter...

Il se leva et sans attendre, il quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard étonné du docteur.

-Bizarre ces sautes d'humeurs... ce n'est pourtant pas son genre...

Puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, un peu de fatigue pouvait excuser cet état... Si ça empirait, il faisait confiance au colonel pour qu'il vienne le voir. Il était suffisamment responsable pour ça !

oOoOo

C'est tout juste s'il ne se précipita pas dans sa chambre. Les vêtements de l'armée sont solides et heureusement, sinon, il aurait été obligé de s'en commander de nouveaux...

Il tira sur sa veste qui se mit à gémir, pestant contre l'inventeur des boutons et maudissant celui des fermetures éclairs !

-Ils devraient mettre des scratchs partout, ce serait plus facile !

Mais tellement plus moche...

Le petit tas de vêtements martyrisés à ses pieds, il lança un coup de pied rageur dedans, ce qui bien sûr, en mit un peu partout. Il se dirigea vers la douche en râlant...

Il devra les ranger avant d'aller se coucher. Il inspira plusieurs fois, soulagé de sentir le jet d'eau sur son corps si las... Il en ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il était sous l'eau depuis un bon bout de temps avant de se décider à en sortir. Une serviette dans la main, il sortit de la salle d'eau et se sécha rapidement. Nu comme un ver, il passa devant le miroir et s'examina d'un œil critique.

-Pas mal pour mon âge !

Puis il se mit à sourire à son reflet. Voilà qu'il se faisait des compliments, maintenant !

-On n'est jamais aussi bien servit que par soi même !

Pourtant, il avait bien raison d'être fier de lui, c'est vrai qu'il plaisait aux femmes et aucune de celles avec qui il était sortit ne s'était jamais plaint de son physique !

Il aurait vraiment fallu être difficile...

Il se dirigea vers son placard, en sortit un pantalon léger et un tee-shirt propre pour la nuit.

Il soupira. Il aurait bien aimé dormir en tenue d'Adam, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Etant le chef militaire de la cité, il se devait d'être opérationnel rapidement et à n'importe quelle heure. Même si ça ne lui faisait pas toujours plaisir...

Son altercation avec Teyla lui avait coupé l'appétit, alors c'est le ventre vide qu'il se mit au lit...

oOoOo

Le soleil se levait sur la cité d'Atlantis. Les tours, encore endormies, scintillaient de mille feux et c'était un spectacle magnifique.

Il faisait presque toujours beau en cette période de l'année. Ça correspondait au printemps sur Terre.

Une belle journée s'annonçait. Une belle journée, une magnifique journée...

oOoOo

Il s'étira. Les bras tendus très haut au dessus de la tête, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, il inspira profondément.

-Oh que ça fait du bien !

Il se frotta les yeux et se leva doucement, puis, encore tout endormi, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains...

Comme pratiquement tout être vivant, après une bonne nuit de sommeil notre bonne mère la nature nous oblige presque tous à faire un petit détour par les toilettes avant de faire tout autre chose...

Très terre à terre, mais tout le monde connait ça...

C'est donc avec l'évidente envie d'aller se soulager qu'il souleva le couvercle et là...

-AAAAAHHHHHH !

oOoOo

-Mmm, je suis en pleine forme ! Quelle heure il est ?

Personne, ou presque, en temps normal, ne se pose ce genre de question en ouvrant les yeux, mais elle, si.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et vit l'heure. 6h30.

Pas en retard, pas en avance, l'heure idéale. Elle s'étira dans son lit en fermant les yeux, inspira puis expira profondément et se redressa. Elle connaissait sa chambre par cœur et s'est presque en ayant les yeux fermés qu'elle fila directement aux toilettes. Elle leva le couvercle, baissa son pantalon et là...

-AAAAAHHHHHH !

oOoOo

Il était content de lui. Même si la sortie de la veille avait mis l'équipe un peu mal à l'aise à cause des remarques un peu désobligeantes de Sheppard envers Teyla, il était assez content de sa visite. Il se servit un plateau, regarda dans la salle si il trouvait quelqu'un avec qui s'installer et comme personne n'était intéressant à ses yeux, il s'assit seul. Finalement, il apprécia d'être tranquille pour attaquer son p'tit dèj'. Il allait goûter à son dessert préféré quand il entendit.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il releva la tête. Elisabeth était devant lui.

-Bonjour ! Oui, bien sûr !

Elle posa son plateau.

-Belle journée, non ?

-Excellente !

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Non, rien de spécial… je vais aller faire un tour au labo, comme d'habitude…

Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ronon arrive.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour ! Répondirent ensemble Rodney et Elisabeth.

Le Satédien posa tranquillement son plateau et s'assit. Puis il prit sa tasse, tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, eut un drôle de regard et replongea le nez dans sa tasse de café.

-Un problème ? Demanda gentiment Elisabeth.

-Non, je trouve juste étrange que Teyla et Sheppard ne soit pas là…

-Oui, c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Rodney, d'habitude, elle est toujours là de bonne heure ! Mais comme il n'y a pas de sortie de prévu, elle a peut-être décidé de faire la grasse-mat' !

-Et elle a bien raison ! J'aimerai bien en faire autant de temps en temps... Soupira Elisabeth.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

-J'ai la cité à diriger au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

-Il est presque 9h00, ça m'inquiète un peu, qu'ils ne soient pas là ni l'un ni l'autre… Marmonna t-elle après avoir fini sa tasse de café.

-Vous connaissez Sheppard, il aime flemmarder !

La dirigeante ne répondit pas et se contenta d'appuyer sur son oreillette.

-Sheppard ? C'est Weir, répondez !

Rodney et Ronon attendirent un peu en la regardant.

-Alors ?

-Il ne répond pas !

-Sheppard ? Insista t-elle, ici Weir, répondez, s'il vous plait !

Pas de réponse.

-Teyla ? Ici Weir…

Toujours rien…

Là, elle s'inquiéta vraiment.

-Ils ne répondent pas… vous savez quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle aux deux hommes.

-Non, ils se sont quittés un peu fâché et je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison. Mais même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec la façon dont il lui parlait, je ne pense pas qu'il ne réponde pas à vos appels à cause de ça ! Déclara McKay.

-Oui, moi non plus !

-Bon, on va les laisser tranquille et si on ne les voit pas de la matinée, j'irais voir ce qu'il se passe. Après tout, un peu de repos ne peut pas faire de mal…

-Ils en ont de la chance ! Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas levé aussi tôt !

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait… Murmura Ronon.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Rodney surpris.

-Parce que d'habitude, vous vous précipitez toujours sur les desserts avant qu'il n'y en ait plus alors…

-Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Rétorqua Rodney, sarcastique.

-De rien ! Répondit Ronon sur le même ton.

Du coup, le scientifique se leva.

-Bon, je vais aller bosser quand même… il faut bien que quelqu'un assure la bonne marche de la cité…

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! D'ailleurs, j'y vais aussi... Annonça Elisabeth.

-Moi, je reste, je vais profiter un peu du calme…

Et Ronon étira ses longues jambes sous la table en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. C'est vrai qu'un peu de calme faisait du bien…

Mais pas bien longtemps, l'inactivité, ce n'était pas son truc !

oOoOo

Il baissa les yeux. Des sueurs froides l'envahirent tout entier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Couina t-il.

Il leva les mains et les approcha de son visage.

-Ils n'ont pas poussé à ce point là, tout de même !

Des cheveux. Il en avait, ça personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais là, ils étaient vraiment longs et la couleur ! Doré ! Il n'avait jamais eu les cheveux dorés ! Puis il examina ses mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Des bras, ça aussi il en avait, mais pas des comme ça ! Doux, lisses et ses mains ! Fines, des ongles soignés...

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

Quand il avait voulu se saisir de lui pour se soulager, rien…

Il n'avait plus rien ! Disparus ses bijoux de famille ! A la place…

Et bien à la place, des jambes élancées, fuselées, musclées... et plus haut...

Rien qu'une petite toison brune, soigneusement épilée...

Il regarda encore et machinalement, posa ses mains sur son torse pour soulever ses seins qui l'empêchaient de se voir correctement…

John se sentit blanchir d'un coup.

-Des seins ? Parce que j'ai des seins ?

Une belle paire de seins bien fermes, haut plantés, lisses, délicats…

-Oh bon sang !

Il devait rêver ! Pour en être sûr, il se pinça le droit.

-Wouaille ! Bon sang, mais ça fait mal !

Non, il ne rêvait pas !

Passé ce grand moment de frayeur, il se précipita dans la chambre, se planta devant le miroir et se regarda.

-Oh bon dieu… mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews en particulier mais franchement, c'est trop douloureux. Sachez quand même que je les apprécies énormément et que dès que je peux, je le ferais !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée  
Bizz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tous !

Mon bras va un peu mieux mais c'est pas encore ça, alors je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews en particulier mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait super plaisir !

Merci à **Shenendoah**, **SfGirl** et** Sheppard26** pour leurs reviews !

... Et aussi aux 43 lecteurs anonymes^^

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous lire !

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Elle était toujours assise sur les toilettes, mais tremblait de tous ses membres. Le pantalon baissé jusqu'à ses chevilles, elle avait le regard rivé sur ses jambes…

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? S'exclama t-elle d'une voix qui grimpait dans les aigus.

Des poils.

Elle en avait partout ! Et pas des petits, ni des blonds, ni des…

Non, de bons gros poils noirs et jusqu'en haut des cuisses !

Puis elle regarda ses mains et ses bras.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Poilus eux aussi. Et ses mains ! Pas des mains, des battoirs ! De grosses paluches velues !

Elle finit par se redresser et là, l'horreur totale…

-Mais…

Elle se leva précipitamment, faillit s'étaler car elle avait le pantalon en bas des jambes, se redressa in extremis et fila dans la chambre. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se mit devant le miroir et leva la tête doucement. Des pieds, des jambes, des cuisses, jusqu'à tout était presque normal, mis à part qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié de s'épiler depuis des lustres et déglutit difficilement en regardant un peu plus haut. Elle devint blême.

Un superbe service trois pièces trônait entre ses cuisses…

Puis elle leva la tête.

-Oh bon sang… mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

oOoOo

Elisabeth était retournée à son bureau, mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Même si le militaire et Teyla avaient eu quelques mots, ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés de cette façon.

Elle essaya d'oublier ce petit incident et se concentra sur son PC. Son stylo dans une main, elle tapotait le bureau avec et le menton calé dans l'autre, elle lisait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son écran.

Puis elle abandonna.

-Ça m'inquiète vraiment cette histoire… Dit-elle en s'appuyant lourdement sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Elle attendit, mais pas longtemps. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais pas du tout ! Alors, elle réessaya.

-Sheppard ? Ici Weir, répondez !

Quelques interminables secondes, puis elle recommença.

-Teyla ? Ici Weir, répondez !

Mais là non plus, pas de réponse…

Elle se leva, de plus en plus inquiète. Tournant en rond dans son bureau, elle essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les pensées, quelques peu noires, qu'elle s'était mise dans la tête depuis qu'elle était revenue de la cantine.

Devait-elle vraiment aller les voir, ou leur laisser un peu d'intimité ?

-Non, après tout, ils doivent aller au boulot comme tout le monde ! Décida t-elle enfin.

Mais s'ils s'étaient simplement levés et étaient partis faire un tour sur les balcons de la cité, à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité ? Avait-elle le droit de leur enlever ce petit moment de solitude qu'ils n'avaient que rarement ?

Carson ! Elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'ils étaient peut-être malades et qu'ils étaient peut-être allés le voir !

Tous les deux ? Et en même temps ? Etrange...

-Carson ? Ici Weir.

_/ Elisabeth ? /_

-Oui, avez-vous vu Sheppard ou Teyla ce matin ?

_/ Non. Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ? /_

-Non, pas forcément, c'est juste que je suis un peu inquiète de ne pas les avoir vu à la cantine ce matin, c'est tout !

_/ Désolé, ils ne sont pas passés me voir ! Mais vous savez, le colonel avait l'air assez épuisé quand il est venu me voir hier, alors je pense qu'il a peut-être profité du calme pour rester au lit ! /_

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison... mais quand même.

_/ Si je vois l'un ou l'autre, je vous préviens ! /_

-Merci, mais je pense que je vais aller frapper à leur porte !

_/ Bon courage ! /_

-Merci, j'espère ne pas en avoir besoin...

Elle marcha encore de long en large, sous le regard curieux du personnel de la salle de contrôle, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état de nervosité !

Elle était tellement sûre d'elle-même, d'habitude...

Puis elle se rassit, claqua un peu sauvagement son portable et se releva, décidée.

Elle marcha très vite, passant sans regarder les techniciens, qui eux, la regardèrent avec attention. Personne n'osa interrompre sa marche.

Elle descendit tout aussi volontairement le grand escalier et emprunta le couloir qui menait aux quartiers des deux personnes qui avaient, involontairement il est vrai, accéléré son rythme cardiaque de façon significative...

oOoOo

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

** Quoi ? **

-Comment ça quoi ? Qui est là ?

John se retourna précipitamment. Qui était entré dans sa chambre sans lui demander l'autorisation ?

Puis il regarda attentivement autour de lui.

Sa chambre ? Mais ce n'était pas sa chambre ! Où était-il ?

** Comment ça qui est là ? Mais qui parle ? **

-Vous d'abord ! Où êtes-vous ?

Re-demi tour sur lui-même et toujours personne !

** Mais là ! **

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

** J'aimerai bien le savoir ! **

Sheppard regarda partout autour de lui, fit le tour de la chambre, se baissa même pour voir sous le lit, ouvrit le placard et constata qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne avec lui. Alors d'où venait cette voix ?

Puis, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, il se retourna vers le miroir...

oOoOo

Teyla ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle avait peur. Non seulement elle se retrouvait dans la peau d'un autre, mais en plus, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne ! Etait-elle devenue somnambule ?

-C'est dingue !

** C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! **

Et en plus elle entendait des voix !

-Mais qui est là ?

Elle fit un pas, puis deux et finit par faire le tour de la pièce. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle était presque nue, elle fouilla dans la commode à la recherche de vêtements.

Seulement voilà, ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Des boxers. Puis elle ferma les yeux en soupirant très fort...

-Et zut ! Je vais être obligée de mettre ça ? Dit-elle d'une voix un peu dégoutée.

** Oh ça va ! Vous en avez de bonne ! Vous savez ce que je vais être obligé de mettre ? **

Elle devenait folle ou quoi ? Si c'était ça, elle devrait aller très vite voir le Dr Heightmeyer !

** Ah oui ? Et vous comptez lui dire quoi ? **

-Mais... je n'ai rien dit ! S'exclama t-elle surprise.

Elle avait juste pensé...

** Et pourquoi voudriez-vous aller voir la psy de la cité, alors ? Hein ? **

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça commence sérieusement à me faire peur cette histoire... je me couche en tant que femme et je me réveille...

** Il faut qu'on parle ! **

-Comment ? Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

** D'après votre voix, je pense savoir qui vous êtes et ce qu'il vous est arrivé à vous aussi... **

-Oh non...

** Oh si... **

oOoOo

Il était un peu paniqué, c'est vrai. Faut dire que c'était complètement loufoque ce qui lui tombait dessus !

Il était toujours planté devant le miroir. Puis, se rendant compte que son comportement était à la limite du voyeurisme, il ferma les yeux très vite. Mais c'était trop tard...

Des pensées pas très catholiques venaient de faire leur apparition...

** Mais dites donc, ça ne va pas la tête ? **

-Et en plus, elle entend aussi ce que je pense !

** Et oui ! Et je vous prierais de ne pas insister ! **

-Insister ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

** De ce que vous venez de penser à l'instant ! **

- Oh bon sang, ça ne va pas être facile...

** Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, ça ne va pas être très simple ! **

-Parce que vous croyez que cette situation me plait ?

** Non, je suppose que non... enfin j'espère... **

-Comment on fait ? Apparemment, je peux entendre ce que vous pensez et ce que vous dites. Et vous ?

** Si vous parlez et que je vous réponds, c'est que c'est pareil pour moi ! Dit la voix d'un ton sarcastique. Où êtes-vous ? **

-Apparemment, dans vos quartiers. Enfin je pense, puisque ce ne sont pas les miens !

** Vous allez devoir venir chez moi... enfin chez vous... enfin je crois que c'est chez vous, si vous êtes bien la personne à laquelle je pense, parce que je n'ai pas très envie de sortir comme ça ! **

-Parce que moi, que je le fasse, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

** C'est pas pareil ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... **

-Pour vous ce n'est peut-être pas facile, mais je vous signale que pour moi non plus !

** Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? **

-On s'habille et on se retrouve ?

** Oui, mais où ? **

-Je ne sais pas moi...

Après avoir réfléchit un instant, il dit.

-Bon, je vais venir !

Mais gros problème, il fallait qu'il s'habille, ou du moins, qu'il habille ce corps...

Il fouillait dans la commode à la recherche de vêtements, quand il tomba sur un petit bout de tissu...

-Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est... ?

Puis il le déplia un peu.

** Hey, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! **

Il leva le vêtement à hauteur de ses yeux. Il savait ce que c'était, il en avait déjà vu et porté par des femmes. Mais là, il fouillait dans ses affaires à elle et ne s'attendait pas à les voir...

Et surtout, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle pouvait porter ses petites choses là...

** Les fantasmes, ce sera pour plus tard ! Dépêchez-vous, il faut qu'on parle ! **

Et il fallait qu'il enfile ça...

-Mais c'est quoi le devant et c'est quoi le derrière ?

Il le tourna, le retourna, le posa devant lui pour voir et finalement l'essaya, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait trouvé le bon sens et du premier coup ! Super ! Un truc de réussit !

Mais ce ne fut pas le plus dur.

Le soutien gorge. Il savait comment faire pour les retirer, l'ayant déjà pratiqué, mais le mettre !

Alors là, toute une histoire...

Comment faisaient les femmes pour supporter un engin de torture pareil ?

Et surtout, comment faisaient-elles pour l'attacher, alors que les agrafes étaient dans le dos ?

Au bout de dix minutes d'essais infructueux, il décida d'abandonner et lança le sous-vêtement sur le lit.

** Je vous aurais cru plus patient... ** Dit la voix d'un air moqueur.

-Bon, on va faire un marché tous les deux, on ne se parle plus et on essaye de ne plus penser à ce genre de chose jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve, d'accord ?

** D'accord... **

Continuant ses recherches dans la commode, il trouva le genre de vêtement qu'elle portait.

Une jupe, fendue très haut et un minuscule petit débardeur, ultra moulant...

Il ferma les yeux et récita l'alphabet dans sa tête...

** Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! **

Il les rouvrit en soupira très fort. Même ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus !

-Oh ça suffit ! Fichez-moi la paix !

** D'accord ! Mais je croyais qu'on ne devait plus penser à ce genre de chose ! **

Et il se rendit compte que le fait d'être dans la peau d'une femme et bien, ce n'était pas si simple...

oOoOo

Elle s'était dépêchée de prendre le sous-vêtement et de l'enfiler. Il était plutôt... moulant...

Et elle constata que si habillé, elle le trouvait plutôt pas mal, déshabillé et bien...

Elle baissa les yeux, puis se regarda de nouveau. Lui, elle ne voyait que lui...

Et elle l'avait vu...

** Vous n'êtes qu'une obsédée ! **

-Bon sang ! C'est vrai qu'il m'entend !

** Et oui ! ** Dit la voix moqueuse.

-Ecoutez, je suis désolée...

** Pas de quoi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile... **

-Vous êtes prêt ?

** J'arrive... **

Elle se regarda encore et se dépêcha de trouver d'autres affaires. Elle n'allait pas l'accueillir en sous-vêtements !

Dans le placard, elle prit un pantalon et trouva un tee-shirt qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.

Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, attendant fébrilement qu'il vienne...

oOoOo

Il passa la main devant l'ouverture de la porte, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et se mit à courir jusqu'à ses quartiers.

-Bonjour Teyla !

Et bien évidement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire interpeller de la sorte, il ne répondit pas et continua sa course. Sous le regard éberlué de la jeune technicienne...

Mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres.

-Mais... comment vous faites pour supporter ça ?

** Ça quoi ? **

-Le truc qui vous sert de slip ! Ça me rentre dans le derrière et c'est très désagréable !

Et c'est très élégamment qu'il passa ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement afin de se dégager la raie des fesses...

** C'est mieux ? **

Elle avait aussi ressenti le bien être qui l'avait envahi, quand il avait remis dans le droit chemin, le fameux sous-vêtement…

Pour qu'aussitôt, la même sensation de gêne l'envahisse encore.

-Mais c'est tout le temps comme ça ? Ça reste coincé là ?

** C'est une question d'habitude ! Allez, venez ! **

Il inspira fortement et continua. La jupe fendue, il trouvait ça très bien. Mais sur elle, pas sur lui !

Enfin la jupe, c'est vrai que c'était son corps à elle qui la portait, mais c'était lui dans la tête...

Et en plus, sa course lui avait fait mal à la poitrine. Comme il n'avait pas réussi à attacher le soutien gorge, il ne l'avait pas mis et ses seins lui faisaient mal et c'était franchement une drôle d'impression...

Avoir des trucs qui ballottaient à droite et à gauche quand vous courrez, voilà une chose pas banale...

Dernier couloir. En fait, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres. Il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre, ni de demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra très vite. Puis il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait croisé personne !

Il referma la porte et s'adossa contre elle.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci beaucoup à vous tous de continuer à lire et de reviewer ma fic !

A la prochaine

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà la suite !

Je vous remercie tous pour votre gentillesse en ce qui concerne mes douleurs de vieille dame^^  
Mon bras va mieux, mais comme les tendons sont atteints, ça ne guérira jamais vraiment. Mais c'est pas grave, faut bien continuer à vivre !

Alors voilà la suite et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à savoir qui est qui, parce que moi, j'ai été obligé de mettre les lignes dites par John en bleu et celles de Teyla en rose !  
Pas facile la vie d'auteur^^

Bon, je vous laisse lire mais avant, voilà le Rar :

Merci **Maggy35** ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bizzz

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

-Et bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama t-elle les bras croisés en se levant.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et là, le choc !

Il se regardait…

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit pas à sortir un son.

-Ça va ? Demanda Teyla.

-Comment pouvez-vous me demander si ça va ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? Je suis vous et vous êtes moi ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

Son corps lui faisait face et c'était plutôt perturbant...

-Comment une chose pareille à bien pu se produire ?

Teyla se retourna et s'assit sur le lit.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Et vous ?

-Moi non plus !

Puis John s'exclama.

-Vous croyez que ça a pu arriver à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il fixait son corps et respira bruyamment.

-Vous n'y avez pas touché au moins... Demanda t-il d'une drôle de voix.

-Touché à quoi ?

-A moi...

-Comment ça à vous ? De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Teyla.

-De moi ! De mon corps !

Elle le regarda de travers sans répondre. Puis le détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Vous avez mis quoi en dessous ?

-J'ai mis... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? J'ai mis... ce qu'il fallait, enfin je pense...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien, j'ai fouillé dans votre commode, j'ai trouvé un petit truc en tissu...

-Oui, ça je sais ! Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi c'est tout ? Non ! Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas tout nu !

Elle pointa du doigt le haut de son corps.

-Et en haut ? J'ai bien l'impression que vous n'avez pas pu le mettre...

-Non, effectivement. Pourquoi, ça vous gêne ? Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas, c'est moi qui ai mal, pas vous !

-Vous avez mal ?

-Oui, courir avec...

Il leva les mains et les approcha avec réticence de sa poitrine.

-... ça et bien ça fait mal !

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est ça ! Moquez-vous ! Encore ! Je commence à en avoir l'habitude !

-Non, je ne me moque pas de vous ! Mais j'aurais cru qu'en grand séducteur que vous êtes, vous auriez été plus doué que ça pour le mettre !

Sheppard eu un petit sourire. Ah bon ? Elle voulait jouer à ça ?

-Et bien, dit-il en avançant vers elle, je dois dire que c'est nettement plus facile à retirer qu'à enfiler... quant à votre jupe, c'est vrai qu'elle ne vous couvre pas beaucoup, de même que votre petit...

Il baissa les yeux et regarda son buste de très près...

-... haut et bien, il ne cache pas grand-chose non plus... mais c'est vrai que c'est assez joli à regarder !

Teyla était mortifiée. Il ne venait pas seulement de lui prouver qu'elle était peut-être un peu plus fragile que ce qu'elle croyait mais en plus il venait, et ouvertement, de lui avouer qu'il l'avait regardé...

Mais elle avait du répondant.

-Vous savez que moi aussi... Dit-elle doucement.

-Vous aussi quoi ?

-Je me suis levée ce matin et comme vous, enfin je pense, j'ai dû y aller...

-Aller où ?

Puis il comprit. Et là, il se sentit rougir. Etre dans la peau d'une femme et en ressentir tous les effets, même ceux qu'on aimerait éviter, ce n'est pas si simple. Elle aussi l'avait regardé, enfin son corps, son corps à lui.

Et aussi son... ses... enfin tout, quoi !

Instinctivement, il posa ses mains en coupe devant lui.

Réflexe totalement inutile puisqu'il n'y avait rien à cacher. Pas à cet endroit là, en tout cas. Et pas sur ce corps !

Puis il la fixa et ouvrit grand les yeux. La pose qu'elle prenait !

Les mains sur les hanches, légèrement déhanchée, elle le toisait. Elle était plus grande que lui maintenant, elle venait de s'en rendre compte et elle en profitait la bougresse !

-Ne vous tenez pas comme ça ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Hein ?

Sheppard leva la main devant lui et montra sa façon de se tenir en l'imitant.

-Vous roulez des fesses et ça, ça fait pas très viril !

-Ah oui ? Et bien il faudra que vous aussi, vous preniez des cours de maintien, parce qu'une femme qui se tient comme vous le faites en ce moment...

Il baissa la tête, se regarda et rétorqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a qui ne va pas, ma façon de me tenir ?

-Vous avez les jambes trop écartées et vous êtes courbé en avant, redressez le buste !

-Je peux pas !

-Et pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

-Ça fait mal... Murmura t-il au bout d'un instant.

-Quoi ?

Il avait parlé tellement bas qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-J'ai mal aux... là... Avoua t-il enfin en levant les mains à hauteur de la poitrine.

Elle le regarda puis s'exclama, les bras croisés.

-Pas étonnant si vous n'avez rien mis ! Vous savez que ça ne sert pas uniquement à faire joli et à vous donner du fil à retordre quand vous voulez l'enlever, enfin, quand un homme vous...

Elle baissa les yeux à son tour. Pas facile d'expliquer ça non plus...

-Quand un homme vous... quoi... ?

-Quand un homme vous déshabille... Murmura t-elle.

Sheppard se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Teyla le regarda de travers, puis jugeant la situation tout à fait cocasse, se mit à rire aussi.

oOoOo

Elisabeth parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rapide et plus elle s'approchait des quartiers du militaire, plus elle angoissait. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur Atlantis, jamais il ne s'était autorisé à ne pas répondre quand elle l'appelait. Il était toujours disponible et répondait présent à chaque instant.

Et là, non seulement personne ne l'avait vu, mais en plus il était porté au abonné absent de l'oreillette !

Dernier couloir, encore quelques mètres et...

Elle était arrivée. Elle leva la main et allait frapper à la porte quand elle entendit des rires. C'était très atténué, mais elle les entendait parfaitement.

Avec qui Sheppard était-il ? Apparemment, il y avait une femme dans ses quartiers, car le ton était très clairement féminin...

Très embêtée, elle redescendit sa main. Là, elle se demandait vraiment si elle pouvait les interrompre...

Mais il était 10h00 du matin ! A cette heure là, il devrait être au boulot, chef militaire ou pas !

Alors elle frappa...

oOoOo

Le bruit les fit stopper net. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte...

Panique !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Teyla.

-Rien ! Il finira peut-être par se lasser ?

-Mais enfin et si c'était important ?

-Ils nous auraient appelés avec nos oreillettes !

Silence. En même temps, ils approchèrent la main de leur oreille...

-Je ne l'ai pas mise... Chuchota Teyla.

-Moi non plus... Répondit Sheppard sur le même ton.

Puis il regarda sa montre. Enfin, voulut la regarder, parce que le corps dans lequel il était, n'en avait jamais porté...

-Quelle heure il est ?

Teyla haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien... attendez !

Elle allait se diriger vers la table de chevet quand le militaire l'arrêta.

-Votre poignet ! Dit alors Sheppard en tendant la main vers elle, regardez votre poignet !

Elle baissa la tête, regarda la montre, puis leva les mains et écarta ses dix doigts.

-Dix heures ? S'étonna le militaire.

_/ Sheppard ? Vous êtes là ? /_

-C'est Elisabeth !

-Je sais, j'ai reconnu la voix ! Rétorqua Sheppard.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle va peut-être trouver étrange que personne ne réponde, non ?

-Si, vous avez raison... mais comment croyez-vous qu'elle va le prendre ?

-Aucune idée ! On n'est peut-être pas obligé de lui dire ?

-Vous pensez arriver à lui cacher un truc pareil ?

-On peut toujours essayer...

_/ Sheppard ! Répondez si vous êtes là ! /_

Le ton plutôt impatient fit réagir John. Il fit signe à Teyla de répondre, sous peine de voir rappliquer la cavalerie si jamais Elisabeth pensait qu'il avait un souci...

Mais elle hésitait. Comment devait-elle se tenir, parler et, et... elle fit non de la tête, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

-Allez-y ! Gronda John.

-Ça ne marchera jamais ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Il faudra bien, sinon, elle risque de faire venir d'autres personnes !

-Mais...

-Allez-y ! Ordonna t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et John s'approcha d'elle.

-Allez-y ! S'impatienta t-il, ça risque d'être pire sinon !

Alors elle se décida.

-J'arrive ! Attendez un peu ! Dit-elle tout haut.

/ J'aimerai vous parler ! /

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Puis elle parla plus bas.

-Alors ?

Regard d'incompréhension de John.

-On lui dit ou pas ?

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par répondre.

-D'accord, mais pas maintenant !

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Que croyez-vous qu'elle va penser en vous découvrant dans ma chambre à cette heure ci ? Dit-il en croisant les bras.

Teyla réfléchit.

-Je vais aller dans la salle de bain !

Et elle se dépêcha d'y aller, sauf que...

-Non, c'est vous qui devez y aller !

-Mais c'est chez moi, ici !

-Je sais... mais je suis vous...

-Ça commence... Soupira t-il, bon, J'y vais... mais faites gaffe à ce que vous dites ! Et tenez-vous autrement ! Comme un homme, pas comme une...

-Une quoi ? Demanda Teyla un peu agacée.

-Oh, vous savez ce que je veux dire, alors ne commencez pas !

Et il fila dans la salle d'eau.

Teyla s'approcha de la porte et passa la main devant le système d'ouverture...

oOoOo

Il pianotait sur son clavier, complètement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait et ce qu'il écrivait, qu'il n'entendit pas Radek derrière lui.

-Alors McKay, ça avance ?

Il sursauta si violement que le café de la tasse qu'il tenait à la main s'envola littéralement en l'air...

Comme au ralenti, des millions de gouttelettes parfumées firent un très gracieux arc de cercle avant de s'écrabouiller en un infâme "splach" sur le clavier du précieux ordinateur du scientifique.

Et ce même scientifique, sa tasse à présent vide entre ses doigts crispés par la trouille du petit " Alors McKay, ça avance ?" lancé par Zelenka, leva la tête et le regarda.

-Ça allait ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez !

Puis, comme pour enfoncer le clou encore plus profondément dans la main du pauvre Radek, qui n'en menait pas large, le dit ordinateur émit un drôle de petit "scritch", suivit d'une petite étincelle et d'une petite fumée. Pas très grande la volute, à peine quelques centimètre au dessus du clavier et enfin un "sbroutch". Et puis plus rien. L'écran sauta une fois, deux fois, remplaça les précieuses données de McKay par des lignes horizontales, puis plouf, plus rien. Noir.

Pas de proposition de sauvegarder le travail avant de fermer l'application.

Non, trop facile ! Et trop gentil !

L'ordinateur de McKay venait de se venger des heures de frappage sur ses touches en l'abandonnant lâchement.

Zelenka n'osait pas bouger. D'ailleurs, il avait même arrêté de respirer...

Puis il regarda McKay. Celui-ci poussa un énorme soupir et leva les yeux sur son collègue.

-J'espère que vous êtes content de vous !

-Non… je suis désolé… Bafouilla Radek. Vous étiez dessus depuis longtemps ?

Rodney regarda sa montre et répondit.

-Vous avez vu l'heure ?

-Euh… non…

-Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il est quand même dix heures du matin et que j'étais penché sur mon travail depuis presque une heure !

-Ah bon ! Mais il y a une sauvegarde automatique, non ?

McKay se leva, se mit devant Radek et, les bras croisés devant lui rétorqua.

-Vous m'avez déjà vu taper sur un ordinateur n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui… mais je ne vois pas…

-Et bien, c'est vrai que je peux dire que je suis assez rapide, donc…

-Donc… quoi ?

-Et bien, la sauvegarde est peut-être réglée toutes les demi-heures, mais en une demi-heure, j'en mets des pages de commentaires ! Alors comment croyez-vous que je vais pouvoir récupérer mes données, hein ? Et en plus, je n'étais pas relié au réseau, donc c'est foutu !

Puis, se rendant compte d'une autre chose, il s'énerva un peu plus et s'écria.

-Et même si je pouvais réécrire, le disque dur est naze !

-Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

-Si vous vous croyez plus malin que moi, allez-y, je vous en prie !

Il repoussa un peu brusquement le portable, désormais inutile et sortit de la pièce.

-Je vais faire un tour !

Radek n'avait pas bougé. Il s'en voulait un peu… Puis il prit le PC, le tourna, le retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau en soupirant.

-Et bien, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça...

Il posa le portable et entreprit de le démonter, essayant de voir s'il pouvait quand même récupérer le travail de McKay…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne journée à tous, moi, je vais aller faire un p'tit tour dehors, il fait trop beau !  
Bizz et à la semaine prochaine !  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 7

J'en ai marre !  
Mais j'en ai marre de ce temps !

Quand est-ce qu'il se décidera enfin à faire beau ET chaud ?  
J'ai des tas de trucs à faire dans mon jardin et je peux pas les faire parce que ça caille !  
Bon...

J'vais arrêter de me plaindre (juste pour cette fois et je vous laisse lire. Mais avant toute chose, j'accueille une petite nouvelle parmi mes fics !

Merci **Massalia** ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! J'aime lire les reviews de mes lecteurs, ça me rassure dans le fait qu'il y a des personnes qui apprécient mes histoires !  
Alors bonne lecture et au plaisir de te lire sur les prochains chapitres ! Bizzz

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Teyla s'approcha de la porte, passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et se poussa un peu, laissant entrer Elisabeth.

-Désolée…

-Bonjour, alors ? Que vous arrive t-il ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_Aurait-elle deviné quelque chose ?_ Se demanda t-elle, un peu inquiète.

** Calmez-vous et soyez naturelle… enfin, essayez de faire comme moi ! ** Entendit-elle dans sa tête.

-Et bien, vous n'êtes pas allé à la cantine ce matin et comme il est tard, je me demandais s'il ne vous était pas arrivé quelque chose…

-Non, tout va bien !

** Ah ah, c'est la meilleure ! **

-Oh, ça suffit !

Elisabeth toujours devant le militaire, le regarda bizarrement.

-Comment ?

-Non rien, je venais de penser tout haut…

_Ça commence ! Ça ne va vraiment pas être facile, alors taisez-vous ! _Pensa t-elle à l'intention de Sheppard qui était toujours dans la salle de bain.

** Ok, ok… **

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Carson m'a dit que vous étiez un peu fatigué hier…

-Carson ? Non, je ne suis pas allée…

Puis elle s'imagina qu'Elisabeth pensait vraiment parler à Sheppard, alors elle rattrapa le coup.

-Ah si… c'est vrai…

Mais comme elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie avec lui, elle n'en dit pas plus.

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser alors…

Elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte, mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna.

-Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Teyla ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

-Parce qu'elle est venue me voir hier, pour me parler d'un petit problème qu'elle avait avec vous et j'aurais bien aimé qu'on en discute.

Teyla n'avait pas vraiment envie que Sheppard sache de quoi elle avait discuté à Elisabeth. Alors elle dit quelque chose qui la rassurerait sûrement. Même si ce n'était pas vrai...

-Non, on a un peu discuté ensemble et je pense que maintenant, les choses sont claires… enfin presque…

** Ah bon ! On a discuté ensemble ? J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi ! **

-Bon, je vous laisse alors. Il n'y a rien de prévu aujourd'hui, alors profitez-en bien !

-Merci, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de repos, ça tombe bien…

Puis la dirigeante sortit.

… Et Sheppard aussi.

-On s'en n'est pas trop mal tiré ! Mais j'aimerai qu'on discute un peu de...

-Ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! Coupa Teyla sans répondre. Bon, je pose encore et toujours la même question, mais que fait-on ?

Sheppard la regarda, enfin se regarda et frissonna. C'était terrible de se voir ! Il n'avait pas de jumeau et ça lui faisait tout bizarre. Surtout en sachant qu'une femme pouvait tout à loisir en profiter pour le mater et en toute impunité…

-Je vous signale que vous en avez certainement fait autant !

... Et qui en plus, entendait tout ce que vous pensiez...

Ils prirent en même temps une profonde inspiration et soupirèrent de concert…

Puis Teyla se retourna et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle s'assit avec grâce, ce qui fit grincer des dents le militaire qui n'en revenait pas de voir son corps de mec se comporter de la sorte. Lui, il se contenta d'attraper le dossier d'une chaise, de la retourner et de s'asseoir très élégamment à l'envers dessus !

-Une femme ne fait pas ça ! Rétorqua Teyla en voyant la façon qu'il avait de se tenir.

-Ça quoi ?

-Ça ! Dit-elle en levant la main et en lui montrant la position qu'il avait.

C'est vrai qu'une femme assise, en jupe, les jambes écartées de chaque côté d'une chaise, c'est hyper féminin !

-On voit vos…

-Mes quoi ?

Embarrassée, elle leva la main à hauteur de l'assise.

-Mes quoi ? Insista Sheppard.

-Vos dessous ! S'exclama Teyla.

Il baissa les yeux et vit enfin de quoi elle parlait. Rougissant comme une tomate, il se leva précipitamment et du coup, resta debout.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, mais pas de cette façon !

Et pour lui montrer comment faire, elle se leva et s'approcha de la chaise. Elle la tourna, s'assit dessus et croisa les jambes…

-Voilà comment il faut faire.

Sheppard la regarda ébahit.

-Mais je ne vais jamais réussir !

-Il le faudra bien. Allez, à votre tour !

Elle se leva et, debout devant lui, croisa les bras et attendit. Elle eut un petit frisson assez désagréable de voir son corps, bouger, marcher et finalement, s'affaler n'importe comment sur la chaise. Elle soupira en levant les yeux.

-Et bien, il y a du boulot !

Sheppard la regarda et rétorqua.

-Parce que vous croyez que votre façon de vous tenir est bien ? Pour une femme, ça passe peut-être, mais pour un homme... peut-être efféminé... et encore... mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je n'ai pas cette réputation et je ne tiens pas à l'avoir ! Alors vous aussi cessez de croiser les bras et de soupirer comme ça ! Et redressez-vous aussi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal au dos quand je le récupèrerais !

A ces mots, ils se regardèrent. Puis Teyla se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment...

-Moi non plus...

-Vous pensez que ça va durer longtemps ?

-Aucune idée ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de spécial hier ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Rien de plus ni de moins que d'habitude. Après vous avoir quitté, je suis allée dans mes quartiers, j'ai pris une douche et je suis allée me coucher.

-Vous n'êtes pas allée manger ?

-Non... j'avoue que notre petite discussion m'avait mis mal à l'aise et je n'avais plus envie de sortir après ça...

-Tout comme moi...

Puis après un moment de silence, il dit enfin.

-Bon, récapitulons. Nous avons eu tous les deux eu une petite dispute, vous êtes allée dans votre chambre, je suis allé dans la mienne, vous avez pris une douche, moi aussi. Ensuite, vous vous êtes couchée, sans manger et moi pareil.

-Il n'y a rien d'anormal là dedans ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Non, vraiment rien...

Sheppard se prit la tête dans les mains.

-On est vraiment mal barré, si ça reste comme ça ! Je m'aimais bien, moi... Marmonna t-il.

-Mais moi aussi ! Vous croyez que c'est facile de marcher avec un truc entre les ja...

Elle s'arrêta net.

Sheppard cessa de se lamenter et redressa la tête doucement.

-Comment ? Murmura t-il.

Teyla baissa la tête bien vite.

-Rien, rien d'important...

-Si, dites ! C'est pas facile de marcher avec un truc... où ?

Elle le regarda de nouveau et se sentit rougir.

-Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Vous avez eu du mal à courir à cause de mes...

Elle leva la main en direction de sa poitrine et continua.

-... et moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose... là...

Mais elle ne montra pas l'endroit. Il devait quand même savoir de quoi elle parlait, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh ce que ça pouvait être gênant ! Ils savaient tous les deux comment était fait un corps humain, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, mais ils étaient obligés de supporter les avantages et les inconvénients de ce corps d'adoption. Provisoirement, bien sûr ! Enfin, il l'espérait fortement, sinon...

Même si l'un comme l'autre se demandait quels avantages il y avait à être dans le corps de l'autre !

John se leva et se mit derrière elle, enfin, derrière son corps à lui. Il était obligé de lever la tête et ça non plus, il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Tiens, en voilà un, d'inconvénient !

Il était plutôt grand et il aimait bien dominer les choses...

Mais il faut dire aussi qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans le corps d'un homme qui avait la taille d'un homme ! Pas d'une naine !

-Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

_Et merde ! C'est vrai qu'elle entend ça aussi..._

-Vous me prenez pour une naine ?

Elle le regarda de haut. C'est vrai que finalement, être grand avait un avantage. Mais en tant que femme, sa taille ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème !

Elle l'agrippa brutalement par les épaules et l'approcha d'elle.

-Ne redites plus jamais ça ou je vous le ferais payer très cher ! Siffla t-elle près de son visage.

-Vous me ferez quoi ? Demanda ironiquement Sheppard, n'oubliez pas que si vous me touchez, en fait, vous vous abimerez vous-même !

-Il y a bien des façons de faire du mal à quelqu'un, sans forcément le toucher...

-Ah oui ?

-N'oubliez pas dans quoi je me trouve... Finit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il ne riait plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Car il l'en savait parfaitement capable...

-Ok, je m'incline...

-C'est déjà mieux... Dit-elle, sarcastique.

Elle le relâcha et soudain, il fit une grimace.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-elle alors d'un ton plus aimable.

-Non, pas vraiment... Répondit-il en passant sa main sur son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai mal au ventre...

_Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Ça aussi..._ Pensa t-elle soudain.

-Ça aussi quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Il fit une grimace assez comique en la regardant. Encore un inconvénient... Et pas des moindres...

Un grand moment de solitude s'empara de Teyla...

oOoOo

Teyla, dans le corps d'un homme, allait devoir expliquer à Sheppard, comment faire quand une femme était dans une période du mois assez inconfortable.

Mais bon, il en avait fréquenté des femmes et elle l'espérait très fortement, certainement assez longtemps pour savoir quand même comment fonctionnait un corps féminin !

-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Gémit-il lamentablement.

Teyla sourit en le regardant. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré.

-Euh... je suis désolée, mais si ce que vous pensez est bien la même chose que ce que je pense, alors, je crois bien que vous avez raison de le penser !

-C'est pas vrai !

Puis elle se sentit mal tout à coup.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Sheppard en lui prenant le bras.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au lit et la força à s'asseoir dessus.

-Ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas, pas du tout ! Ça lui avait paru extrêmement drôle de l'imaginer se débattre avec ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il allait être obligé de le faire, mais sur son corps à elle !

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intime et c'était le chef militaire d'Atlantis qui allait poser les yeux sur son corps quand il allait devoir le faire !

MAIS QUELLE HORREUR !

oOoOo

-Elisabeth ? Je peux entrer ?

La dirigeante releva la tête et sourit au scientifique qui venait de passer la porte.

-Mais bien sûr, asseyez-vous !

-Non, je crois que je préfère rester debout...

Et il commença à marcher de long en large dans le bureau, les mains dans le dos, puis devant lui, marmonnant entre ses dents.

-Rodney, asseyez-vous, je vous prie... vous allez user le sol si vous continuez !

Il s'arrêta enfin et s'affala sur le fauteuil en face d'elle en poussant un énorme soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Vous me demandez ce qu'il m'arrive?

-Oui... Répondit calmement Elisabeth.

Elle connaissait suffisamment le caractère soupe au lait du scientifique pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien pour elle d'en dire plus. Il avait l'air tellement agacé, que de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas écouté.

-Et bien il m'arrive que Zelenka a bousillé mon portable et que j'ai perdu des heures et des heures de boulot ! S'exclama t-il.

-Mais comment...

-J'ai renversé mon café dessus à cause de lui !

Elle le regarda attentivement, mais sans rien dire.

-Il est arrivé au labo en me demandant si ça avançait !

-Quoi donc ?

-Mais on s'en fiche ! S'écria Rodney, tout ce qui importe, c'est que tout ce que j'avais dedans est irrécupérable !

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de...

-Non ! Coupa t-il, s'il existait un moyen, je serais déjà en train de le faire !

Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir ça ! C'était un comble, quand même !

-Je me demande bien ce que j'ai vais pouvoir faire de lui...

-Comment ça ?

-Vous allez le garder après ce qu'il vient de me faire ?

Elisabeth se redressa, un peu fâché contre lui. Il était tout simplement en train de lui demander de renvoyer un homme et tout ça parce qu'il lui avait bousillé son portable ?

Mais il y en avait d'autre sur Atlantis ! Et il aurait du temps pour essayer de refaire le boulot que le malheureux Radek lui avait fait perdre !

En espérant que ce n'était pas trop important...

Elle se demanda soudain si elle devait lui poser la question. Mais en voyant l'air remonté du scientifique, elle jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a commis une petite faute que je vais lui demander de partir !

Rodney se renfrogna. En fait, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ça, jamais il ne lui dirait.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux récupérer...

Il se leva et sortit, sans un mot.

-Au revoir, Rodney... Murmura Elisabeth.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Allez, j'vous laisse, je vais étendre mon linge dehors !  
**mode racontage de life "off"**

Bonne journée et à la prochaine !  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà la suite !  
Moi, je ne m'attarde pas trop, il faut que je prépare mes valises alors je vous laisse lire !

Place à la Rar :

Oups ! BienveNU **Massalia** ! A ma décharge, il faut dire que ce pseudo peut porter à confusion^^  
Alors tu as l'immense honneur d'être le second garçon à lire ma fic, ce dont je suis extrêmement fière, tu peux me croire ! Il y a tellement peut de reviewer mâle qu'il faut bien le faire remarquer !  
Merci pour ce commentaire et je te laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement, maintenant !  
A plus et merci encore ! Bizzz

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

-Teyla, vous m'inquiétez, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux. Elle regardait devant elle, mais elle se voyait.

Non, ça n'allait pas, mais pas du tout. Ça ne pouvait pas durer cette histoire. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui n'allaient pas. Elle respira un grand coup et souffla doucement, elle n'était pas vraiment émotive, mais là, elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Mais bizarrement, les larmes ne montèrent pas...

Peut-être un des avantages à être dans le corps d'un homme...

-Non, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien...

-Vous aussi ?

La réflexion lui redonna le sourire. C'est vrai que pour lui, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me rends compte que vous allez devoir vous occuper de...

Elle leva la main en direction du ventre de Sheppard, un petit sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

-... de ça aussi...

Il se redressa lentement, légèrement crispé.

-Faut-il que je vous explique ou... Commença t-elle.

Il fit une grimace assez comique, ne sachant pas comment dire ça.

-Je pense savoir comment ça se passe, mais de là à tout connaître, je ne suis pas sûr de moi du tout !

Elle se leva.

-Il faut aller chez moi...

-Et voilà, ça continue...

-Quoi donc ?

-Si on ne croise personne, on aura de la chance !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis chez vous, enfin chez moi et on va sortir tous les deux d'une pièce, pour aller s'enfermer dans une autre et encore ensemble ! Cool, comme situation !

-Oui, mais faudra pourtant bien le faire, sinon, vous allez être assez embarrassé...

-Je m'en doute !

-Je ne crois pas, non...

Ils se levèrent du lit et s'approchèrent de la porte.

-Si on croise quelqu'un, il faudra faire attention à qui doit parler ou pas, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes moi, et que je suis vous !

-Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Avec mon corps qui se balade devant moi...

_Et le mien qui se dandine du cul... _Pensa John_._

-Evitez ça !

-Excusez-moi...

oOoOo

Ils marchaient tranquillement, priant pour passer inaperçu, Sheppard essayant d'imiter la façon de marcher de Teyla, ce qui était assez comique et Teyla, essayant d'imiter celle de Sheppard, ce qui le rendit passablement furax.

_C'est nul, elle n'y arrivera jamais ! _

-Parce que vous croyez sans doute que vous faites mieux ? Murmura t-elle, j'ai presque honte de marcher à vos côtés...

-On y est presque, alors tenez le coup encore un peu...

_Et merde, il ne manquait plus que lui !_

_Vous avez fini de dire des grossièretés ?_

_Je dis ce que je veux !_

_D'accord, mais pas tant que je peux l'entendre !_

-Sheppard, Teyla ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?

_A vous..._

-Dr McKay... Commença Teyla, dans le corps de Sheppard.

_Je ne l'appelle pas Dr ! _Pensa Sheppard pour que Teyla, dans son corps comprenne bien le message.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, un peu fatiguée, peut-être... Répondit Teyla.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On se balade un peu, comme il n'y a pas de sortie de prévue... Dit Sheppard.

-Ah bon ? Et qui vous a dit ça ?

-Elisabeth...

_Oh la gaffe ! Elle m'a dit ça à moi, pas à vous ! _

_Ok, mais ça, il ne le sait pas, ce n'est pas grave !_

_C'est vrai..._

-Et vous ? Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ?

-Je suis allée voir Elisabeth, justement...

Et comme ils ne semblaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, décidés à lui demander pourquoi, il se lança quand même.

-Vous savez ce que Radek n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Et bien, il m'a fait renverser mon café sur mon portable...

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y en a d'autre ! S'exclama Sheppard.

Rodney regarda celle qu'il prenait réellement pour Teyla en ouvrant grand les yeux. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de façon aussi caustique ! Ça le surprit tellement, que du coup, il garda la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ne dit plus rien.

_Wouaouh ! Jamais j'aurais cru qu'un jour, j'arriverais à le faire taire aussi rapidement ! _

_Oui, mais le problème, c'est qu'il croit que c'est moi qui ai dit ça !_

_Et bien bravo, même si c'est moi qui ai trouvé ! Je devrais peut-être m'y prendre comme ça pour le faire taire ! Je peux vous piquer votre soit disant réplique ?_

_Non ! Et taisez-vous !_

-Excusez-la, elle a quelques soucis, en ce moment...

Sheppard leva la tête et regarda Teyla, un petit sourire crispé plaqué sur la bouche...

Quant à Rodney et bien, il aimait bien Teyla. En fait, avant aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui, alors il pouvait bien faire l'effort de lui pardonner ce bref moment d'égarement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ? Demanda t-il alors gentiment.

_Non, pas du tout ! Je suis juste un mec, emprisonné dans le corps d'une nana et à la période la plus mauvaise du mois, à part ça, tout va bien !_

Teyla plaqua rapidement sa main devant sa bouche et toussa afin de camoufler le petit rire qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher de sortir de sa bouche.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout ! Ça finira bien par passer ! Répondit John dans le corps de Teyla.

_Faudra bien de toute façon, je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que ça passe, alors..._

-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennui, mais on y va ! Coupa Teyla, vous m'accompagnez, col... euh... Teyla ?

Sheppard ne répondit pas, une crampe le saisit soudain et il gémit doucement.

-Ça va ? Demanda Rodney.

-J'ai juste un peu... mal...

-C'est sans doute parce que vous n'avez pas pris de petit déjeuner ! S'exclama Rodney, vous ne voulez pas y aller ?

-Où ?

-A la cantine !

_Si seulement ça pouvait passer en mangeant..._

_Et non..._

_Ouais, ça, je le savais, j'espérais seulement m'en convaincre..._

-Non, je vais aller dans mes quartiers, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal...

-Venez, je vous y emmène...

McKay les regardait tous les deux sans rien dire. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils donc, ces deux là ?

La veille, c'est tout juste s'ils ne se s'étaient pas écharpés et maintenant, ils se comportaient comme des larrons en foire !

Se passerait-il quelque chose entre eux ?

-Bon, je vous laisse...

Et il partit, non sans se retourner quelques mètres plus loin, histoire de voir si un geste équivoque leur échapperait... Mais non...

Alors il continua tranquillement jusqu'à son labo, et d'un pas plus énergique.

Il allait lui remonter les bretelles, à ce technicien de pacotille de Radek !

oOoOo

Ils avaient repris leur chemin, mais en marchant plus doucement, Sheppard grimaçait pratiquement à chaque pas. Teyla se mit à parler, histoire d'essayer de penser à autre chose...

-Bon, je crois qu'on peut dire que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé !

-Oui...

-Vous en faites une de ces têtes !

-Je sais, n'en rajoutez pas...

-Ça vous fait si mal que ça ?

-Vous avez déjà eu une crampe ?

-Oui...

-Et bien c'est la même chose, sauf que je suppose qu'elle ne passera pas... enfin pas avant un bon moment...

-Oh, allez ! Ce n'est pas si douloureux !

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui subissez ça !

-Et bien si ! Et tous les mois ! Et pourtant, vous ne m'avez jamais vu me tenir comme vous le faites ! S'exclama t-elle.

Re-soupir.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était en train de discuter de petits problèmes féminins alors qu'elle habitait provisoirement, ça elle l'espérait, le corps d'un homme ! Et avec qui parlait-elle de ça ?

Avec le chef militaire de la cité, le colonel John Sheppard, qui justement, lui avait piqué le sien !

Ils eurent quand même de la chance, à part Rodney, ils ne croisèrent personne.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Teyla, ils jetèrent un œil aux alentours, afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir entrer ensemble.

-Bon, on y est… Annonça Teyla après être rentrée.

_Et maintenant, comment je vais faire ? _Se demanda t-elle soudain.

-Et bien, pour commencer, je peux vous dire que je n'ai plus mal ! S'exclama Sheppard d'un ton enjoué.

-C'est vrai ? Souffla t-elle, un peu rassurée.

Un souci de moins ! Pour l'instant...

-Oui, ce n'était peut-être qu'une angoisse…

-Oui, peut-être… mais au cas où, je vous montre… ?

Prendre ses précautions au cas où. Désagréable, mais bon. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se couvre de ridicule si jamais ça arrivait à un moment inopportun...

Il soupira.

-Allez-y...

-Suivez-moi !

-Où ?

-Dans la salle de bain, où voulez-vous aller ?

_Au bon sang ! Voilà que je vais avoir droit à un cours d'anatomie féminine…_ Se lamenta John.

-Non, je n'irais pas jusque là…

Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et sortit deux boites.

-Ça, c'est… euh… vous voyez le nom… et ça, c'est pour… euh…

-Oui, j'imagine…

-Il y a un petit papier à l'intérieur qui explique comment faire pour euh… le mettre en place… Finit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ok, je sais lire, alors je pense que je vais m'en sortir… mais je vous assure, je n'ai plus mal du tout ! C'est comme quand on va chez le dentiste, on a mal alors on y va et quand on est dans la salle d'attente, la douleur a disparu !

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau suivit de John et regarda autour d'elle.

-Vous auriez pu le ranger ! S'exclama t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le soutien gorge !

-Ah oui… désolé, mais ce truc m'a assez énervé, alors c'est vrai que je l'ai vite abandonné…

-Vous devriez le mettre, ce n'est pas très bon de ne rien avoir…

-Mais je n'arrive pas à l'attacher !

Elle se tourna vers lui, soupira fortement et finalement dit.

-Approchez-vous, je vais vous aider…

-Mais ça ne vas pas ?

-Ecoutez, c'est mon corps et j'aimerai que vous en preniez soin ! Alors vous allez venir là, retirer votre haut et je vais vous aider !

-Fermez les yeux !

-Ça va être très pratique... Répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il soupira à son tour et s'approcha d'elle.

-Retournez-vous…

Il obéit, puis enleva son haut.

-Vous savez, je sais comment est fait une femme, puisque que j'en suis une. Et je suppose que vous en avez déjà vu aussi ? Alors pas de chichi !

Elle attrapa le sous-vêtement et s'approcha de son corps.

-Voilà, vous allez passer les bras là… après vous mettez les bonnets en place et…

Toc toc.

/ Teyla ? Tu es là ? /

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Qui ça pouvait bien être ?

oOoOo

Rodney marchait d'un pas rapide vers son labo et quand il entra, il trouva Radek penché sur tout un tas de composants… complètement décomposés.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il à Zelenka.

-Votre portable…

-Quoi ? Mais que lui avez-vous fait ?

-J'essaye de voir ce que je peux faire pour récupérer le disque dur et…

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de toucher à tout, ma parole !

-Ecoutez McKay ! S'exclama Radek un peu agacé par le comportement de celui-ci, j'ai fait une bêtise c'est vrai, mais là, je répare les dégâts, alors laissez-moi faire !

-Mais…

-J'y suis presque, alors taisez-vous !

Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Rodney resta sans voix. Du coup, il s'éloigna un peu et prit un autre PC qu'il savait libre et recommença son travail, non sans ronchonner…

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire et se concentra. Peu de temps après, on entendit plus que les dix doigts du scientifique qui tapaient furieusement sur le clavier...

oOoOo

-Dr Weir, je peux vous parler ?

Elisabeth leva la tête et, surprise, vit Ronon à l'entrée de son bureau.

-Ronon ? Mais bien sûr…

Depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Il n'était pas bavard, ça elle s'en était rendu compte très vite, avec son "OK" comme unique réponse à la tirade qu'elle lui avait sortit, après que Sheppard lui ai dit qu'il aimerait bien l'avoir dans son équipe. Mais en plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'il venait la voir, et seul, dans son bureau.

Il resta debout, les mains dans le dos, sans rien dire.

-Qu'avez-vous ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Avec lui, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse des phrases compliquées, c'était toujours franc, simple et direct !

-Vous savez si Sheppard et Teyla ont un problème ?

Plus simple, tu meurs...

-Non, j'ai vu Sheppard tout à l'heure dans ses quartiers, il avait juste l'air un peu fatigué… et je ne sais pas où est Teyla…

-D'accord !

Et il sortit.

-On peut dire qu'au moins, il n'est pas très curieux !

Elle sourit un peu, puis ouvrit son portable et se plongea dans son travail…

Curieux quand même que personne n'ait vu Teyla et en plus, elle ne répondait toujours pas quand on l'appelait ! Mais bon, pour une fois, elle lui accorderait cette journée de liberté…

Si seulement elle pouvait, elle aussi, en avoir une…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Coucou ! Devine qui est derrière la porte ?  
Ça promet un bon moment en tout cas !

Mais vous ne le saurez que le 14 mai parce que je pars samedi en vacances. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à plus !

Bizz et bonne journée

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

Ayè ! Je suis rentrée de vacances et c'était génial !

Mon homme et moi, on a visité les châteaux de la Loire. Enfin, une petite partie (on en a fait 13^^) mais il en reste encore tellement !  
Et là, vous vous dites...  
...Rien parce qu'après 15 jours d'attente, vous êtes passés directement au chapitre !

Alors je vais quand même remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre avant pour pause de "pas de PC" !

Merci **Massalia** ! Et bien comme tu vois, les grands esprits peuvent parfois se rencontrer ! Effectivement, quelqu'un va jouer les troubles fêtes avec nos 2 "possédés" ! lol ! Par contre, est-ce que ça va les obliger à parler ? Tu le découvriras sans doute !  
Ou pas ! héhéhé... Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture^^

Merci **Shenendoah** ! Excuse moi de te répondre seulement maintenant, mais je ne suis rentrée que ce week-end et j'ai passé 2 jours à nettoyer le jardin ! Moi j'dis "vive les appart's !" Et merci pour le "bonne vacances", elles étaient absolument géniales ! On a visité 13 châteaux et il nous en reste encore plus à voir ! Mais on y retournera, c'est trop beau ce coin de France ! Bon, j'arrête mon roman et bonne lecture !

Et bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

Tétanisés, ils ne bougeaient plus. Teyla, les bretelles du soutien-gorge dans les mains, Sheppard tenant le tissu devant ses seins, ils ne parlaient pas.

/ Teyla, tu es là ? /

-C'est Laura… Chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de Sheppard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-J'en sais rien !

-Elle vient souvent vous voir ?

-On est amie ! Alors oui, on se voit assez souvent ! Répliqua Teyla.

-Ne répondez pas !

/ Je peux rentrer ? / Insista Laura.

Mais avant qu'elle dise non, la porte s'ouvrit…

-J'ai entendu des voix alors…

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et contempla ce qu'il se passait devant elle, terriblement embarrassée. Et surtout, très rouge. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir ça.

Son supérieur dans la chambre de son amie, avec des sous-vêtements à la main…

Et qui venaient très certainement d'être enlevés, étant donné que Teyla était nue. Ou presque.

-Euh… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama Sheppard, dans le corps de Teyla, et fermez la porte !

_Je la tutoie, moi !_

_J'men fou ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle sorte d'ici !_

Laura, mortifiée, passa rapidement la main sur le système de fermeture.

_Allez-y ! Demandez-lui ce qu'elle veut !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Euh... en fait... pas grand-chose...

Puis elle détourna très vite le regard.

-Excusez-moi, je reviendrais plus tard...

_Approchez-vous d'elle et dites ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié, faites-la sortir ! Et surtout ne vous ventez pas !_

_Pourquoi je me venterais ?_

_Parce ce que ce qu'elle voit, c'est vous, le colonel Sheppard, dans ma chambre, avec un soutien gorge à la main ! Que croyez-vous qu'elle pense, hein ?_

Sheppard s'approcha de Laura, posa sa main sur son bras et la força gentiment à se rediriger vers la porte. Puis il se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui dire un secret.

-Je t'en prie, garde ça pour toi et ne t'imagine pas des choses, il avait juste un souci...

-De quoi ?

-De euh...

_Bah voyons ! Et quel genre de souci ?_

_Aidez-moi !_

_Dites-lui que lors de la sortie d'hier, vous avez été piquée par une bestiole et que je regardais ça !_

_Très drôle ! Et Carson, il est là pour quoi ?_

_Bon, bah débrouillez-vous, alors !_

_Merci bien !_

_De rien !_

-Ecoute, en fait, il voulait savoir comment choisir... des sous-vêtements pour femme, c'est pour un cadeau...

_Pas mal comme excuse !_

_Merci !_

-Pour toi ? Murmura Laura, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama le "cerveau de Sheppard" dans le corps de Teyla, allez, laisse-moi, maintenant et s'il te plait, ne raconte pas ce que tu viens de voir, c'est suffisamment gênant comme ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord... Murmura la jeune militaire. Mais franchement, si tu veux sortir avec lui, il n'y a aucun problème ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde se demande s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous...

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Sheppard.

_Ça alors, ils m'imaginent avec Teyla ?_

_Arrêtez de rêver !_

Sheppard rouvrit la porte et poussa gentiment Laura dehors.

-Salut et à la prochaine ! Dit-il immobile, devant elle.

Laura le regardait toujours et bafouilla.

-Tu devrais rentrer... et vite...

-Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme se contenta de lever la main en direction de sa poitrine.

-Oui... et... ? Insista Sheppard.

Puis il se sentit violement tiré en arrière.

-Excusez-la, elle a oublié...

La porte se referma dès que Teyla passa la main devant les cristaux, les laissant seuls de nouveau.

-Ça vous arrive de réfléchir un peu ? Dit-elle énervée.

-Oui ! Répondit-il brusquement, peut-être quand ce moment c'est difficile à croire, mais, penser, agir et parler comme une femme, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile !

Il était obligé de lever la tête pour la regarder et ça aussi, ça l'énervait de plus en plus.

-Surtout quand on est à moitié nue dans un couloir ! S'exclama Teyla, les bras croisés devant elle.

Il baissa les yeux et se regarda.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Si, c'est vrai ! Vous n'en loupez pas une, vous ! Je me demande quelle réputation je vais avoir, après ça !

-Ne vous en faites pas... Rétorqua alors Sheppard en prenant un tee-shirt pour se couvrir la poitrine, elle ne dira rien.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui ! Affirma t-il tout haut.

_Ou du moins, elle a intérêt !_

-C'est parfait ! Tout est parfait ! S'écria Teyla d'un ton qui voulait dire exactement le contraire.

Puis elle s'affala sur son lit, complètement dépitée.

-J'en ai assez, ça ne peut plus durer...

Compatissant, car éprouvant sensiblement la même chose, il prit place à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Allez, ne vous en faites pas, ça finira bien par s'arrêter un jour...

_Bon sang, le plus vite possible, ce serait franchement génial !_

-Je pense exactement la même chose, vous savez ?

-Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie de ne pas connaître une femme aussi bien, mais...

-Oui, je sais... Coupa t-elle doucement.

-Bon, il est...

Il se saisit de son bras et le tourna doucement.

-Hey, mais...

-Calmez-vous, je ne regarde que l'heure ! Vous ne portez jamais de montre ?

-Non, je prends le temps comme il vient, enfin, je faisais ça avant...

Sheppard la regarda attentivement. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme avant et tout ça à cause d'eux, les gentils Terriens...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu... allez, dit-elle en se levant, on va manger ?

-Oui, je commence à avoir très faim...

oOoOo

Ils avançaient, toujours à côtés l'un de l'autre, mais silencieux. Connaître les désirs et ressentir ce que l'autre éprouvait et bien c'était très éprouvant, justement !

Mais finalement, ce que cette petite aventure avait de bon, c'est que maintenant, ils comprenaient les difficultés que pouvait connaître l'autre sexe et de manière très radicale !

Ils entrèrent dans la cantine, se servirent un plateau et s'installèrent à une table, près de la rambarde.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué, ni l'un ni l'autre, les regards un peu plus appuyés que d'habitude, que leur lançaient les gens qui étaient en train de manger.

Puis, Teyla en levant la tête, ressentit comme un malaise. Elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche.

-Pourquoi nous regardent t-ils tous comme ça ? Dit-elle soudainement.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Sheppard, la bouche pleine.

_Hey, vous ne pourriez pas manger un peu plus..._

-Un peu plus quoi ? Demanda t-il tout haut.

Elle se pencha un peu au dessus de la table.

-Un peu plus... enfin, plus doucement ! Vous avez le temps ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Regardez autour de vous ! Ils nous regardent comme si...

_Oh non ! _Pensa Teyla.

-Oh non quoi ?

-Elle a dû parler !

-Qui ça ?

Puis tout à coup, il comprit.

-Cadman ? Vous croyez qu'elle... ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Elle va m'entendre celle là !

-Oui, moi aussi !

-Et bien il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire...

-Laquelle ?

-Faire exactement comme avant, ni plus, ni moins et ça se calmera tout seul, vous verrez...

Ils continuèrent de manger, se comportant normalement et finirent par oublier les regards et les chuchotements qui, comme John l'avait dit, se calmèrent d'eux même.

oOoOo

Elisabeth était toujours sans nouvelle de Teyla et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle se dirigea vers la table où elle, ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe du colonel, avait pris l'habitude de s'installer. Et elle poussa un bref soupir de soulagement en la voyant.

-Teyla ! Enfin, je vous vois !

-Dr Weir ? Répondit Teyla, dans le corps de Sheppard.

_Attention ! Bon sang, je ne l'appelle pas Dr Weir !_

_Zut, ça m'a échappé ! Vous ne faites jamais d'erreur, vous ?_

_Non !_

_Bah voyons! Et qui est sortit les seins à l'air dans le couloir tout à l'heure ?_

_Ok, d'accord..._

Elisabeth regarda Sheppard, la bouche entrouverte, surprise, puis s'adressa à Teyla. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

-Vous allez bien ?

_A vous !_

Sheppard la regarda, mais ne répondit pas...

-Wouaiiiiie ! S'écria t-il.

-Ça va ? Redemanda gentiment Elisabeth, étonnée d'entendre la jeune femme se plaindre de la sorte.

-Euh... oui, je vais bien...

_Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me frapper avec vos rangers ! Je vais me taper un de ces bleus ! C'est malin !_

_Je vous signale que si vous aviez répondu, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Et en plus, c'est moi que j'ai frappé, pas vous !_

_Oui, mais c'est moi qui ai mal !_

Teyla jeta un regard noir au militaire qui se mit à sourire, mais un sourire un peu crispé depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvagement attaqué.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? On ne vous a pas vu ce matin !

-J'avais... enfin j'étais... fatigué !

-Oui, je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à mon appel ?

_Vite ! Une excuse !_

-J'ai perdu mon oreillette ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu vous prévenir, mais j'avoue que pour une fois, j'ai un peu fait exprès d'oublier...

Elisabeth sourit, compatissante.

-Bon, écoutez-moi tous les deux... Je sais ce que vous endurez en ce moment et j'en suis navrée, mais...

-Vous savez ? Demanda Sheppard.

Il regarda Teyla, très inquiet. Comment l'avait-elle appris ?

-Oui, et je comprends que vous soyez fatigués de tout ça et c'est pour cette raison que je vous octroie votre journée à tous les deux. Mais surtout, ne le dites pas aux autres, sinon, je vais avoir des réclamations...

-Et bien, merci... j'apprécie énormément ce que vous venez de faire !

-Mais de rien... Répondit doucement Elisabeth, surprise encore une fois par la phrase que la personne qu'elle croyait être Teyla, venait de lui dire.

Elle aurait plutôt cru entendre ça de la bouche de Sheppard, pas d'elle !

_Ça doit déteindre un peu, depuis le temps qu'elle est dans son équipe !_ Pensa t-elle alors.

-Teyla...

-Oui ?

Là, Elisabeth se posa de sérieuses questions. Elle regardait Teyla, mais c'était Sheppard qui lui avait répondu.

-Euh... je n'ai pas dit John, j'ai dit Teyla... Dit-elle en continuant de les observer.

Sheppard et Teyla se regardèrent.

_Elle ne sait pas ! Ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle parlait, quand elle a dit qu'elle savait ce qui nous arrivait !_

_Mais de quoi parlait-elle alors ?_

_Aucune idée ! Faites la parler !_

_Pourquoi moi ? _

_Parce que c'est pour vous qu'elle s'inquiète le plus !_

_Vous êtes jaloux ? Ça alors !_

_Ne dites pas de bêtises !_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda alors Sheppard dans le corps de Teyla.

-Et bien pour commencer, vous devriez alors voir Rodney pour votre oreillette...

-Je ne pense pas que je vais le déranger pour si peu, je vais faire un peu de ménage dans ma chambre, je finirais bien par la retrouver !

-Bon, de toute façon, si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à mettre la main dessus, passez au labo.

-Oui, c'est ce que je ferais...

Elisabeth se leva, ayant fini son plateau. Elle regarda un instant les deux personnes qui étaient restées assises et finit par partir.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a des soupçons...

-Mais non, vous vous faites des idées !

-Ah oui ? Vous avez vu sa tête quand elle a appelé Teyla et que c'est vous qui avez répondu ?

-Mais c'est normal ! C'est moi !

-Non, en ce moment, c'est moi ! Rétorqua Sheppard.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Teyla.

-Je suis parano ou quoi ?

-Non, enfin je n'en sais rien... mais pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Parce que tout le monde nous regarde !

Teyla regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien de spécial.

-Non, pas plus que tout à l'heure... bon, j'ai faim !

-Oui, moi aussi...

oOoOo

Elisabeth retourna dans son bureau, sans remarquer que les gens qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs la regardait bizarrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir Sheppard répondre quand elle avait appelé Teyla et ne répondait pas aux saluts des autres. Et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais comme elle avait l'air très absorbée par ses pensées, personne n'interrompit sa marche. Elle grimpa jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, passa devant les techniciens et pour finir, s'assit sur un des fauteuils, en face de son bureau. Pourquoi avait-elle le droit de donner des vacances, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas en prendre ?

-La prochaine fournée de congés, c'est mon tour !

Puis pour se donner du courage, elle se parla tout haut.

-Bon, pour l'instant tu n'es pas en vacances, alors remue-toi !

Elle se releva, fit le tour de son bureau et avec un peu plus d'entrain, ouvrit son portable. Elle avait décidé malgré tout de s'octroyer quelques minutes de pause. Elle cliqua sur l'icône "play games" et sélectionna le jeu d'échec. Jouer contre une machine qui ne disait rien, ne trichait pas et qui pouvait perdre avec une évidente bonne volonté, voilà qui lui changerait les idées !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère que vous arrivez toujours à comprendre parce que j'avoue que c'est pas toujours facile^^  
Si vous avez le moindre souci ou si jamais je me suis trompée (même si je viens de relire ce chapitre juste avant), n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerais de suite !

Allez, j'vous laisse, j'ai des pilons de poulet grillés BBQ qui m'attendent !

Bonne soirée et à plus !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 10

Pas de blabla, juste les mercis à vous tous et toutes qui suivez ma fic, moi, je me refais les épisodes de la série !

A la télé, je regarde "The Shrine", un excellent zode !

Merci **Massalia** ! Et oui, Laura est celle qui joue les troubles fêtes ! lol ! Et si ça marque le début de quelque chose, il faudra que tu attendes pour le savoir ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

-Toc toc ! Coucou, il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas un bruit, alors elle décida quand même d'entrer.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Insista t-elle encore.

Toujours pas de bruit. Elle avança doucement dans la pièce, se demandant où elle allait bien pouvoir le trouver s'il n'était pas dans son labo !

-BON SANG ! IL N'Y A PERSONNE QUI BOSSE ICI ?

Et là, effectivement, elle entendit du bruit. Un choc, puis un grognement sourd. Comme celui que fait un ours quand il n'est pas content...

-Ouh lala... Gémit une voix, mais quel est l'imbécile qui hurle comme ça !

Laura continua d'avancer jusqu'à la voix et découvrit la personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir...

Mais pas dans cette position...

Il était couché sur le sol, enfin, quand on dit couché, on devrait plutôt dire, étalé sur le sol. Sa jambe droite était allongée par terre et la gauche était encore sur une console.

La cause de sa chute ?

Un morceau du bas de son pantalon qui s'était coincé dans une petite poignée de commande !

McKay était fatigué car la veille, après avoir perdu des données à cause de la blague de potache que lui avait fait Zelenka, il avait essayé de retaper le compte rendu et encore, pas en entier. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais il avait travaillé très tard et à trois heures du matin, il s'était enfin décidé à rentrer dans ses quartiers. Malgré ça, ce matin, il était en pleine forme, mais maintenant, à une heure de l'après midi, après le repas, un grand besoin de faire une petite sieste s'était imposée à lui...

Il s'était assoupit, les deux pieds posés sur le rebord de la console...

... Et il avait violement sursauté quand la rouquine de service l'avait interpellé avec force.

-Vous dormiez peut-être ? Lui demanda t-elle les bras croisés devant elle.

-Non, je faisais de la couture !

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Demanda t-elle en se retenant de rire.

-Non, ça va très bien, merci ! Dit-il hargneux.

Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba en poussant un cri.

-Et en plus, j'ai dû me casser quelque chose !

Là, Laura cessa net de se moquer de lui et se pencha vers lui.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas médecin ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait horriblement mal !

-Tenez, prenez ma main et levez-vous... Dit-elle doucement.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! S'exclama Rodney, je ne veux pas vous voir à moins de dix mètres de moi !

-Mais c'est complètement ridicule !

-Oui, tout comme vous !

-Hey, je ne vous ai pas insulté ! S'exclama t-elle en se redressant, fâchée.

-Moi non plus !

-Ah bon ? Et dire à quelqu'un qu'il est ridicule, ce n'est pas une insulte peut-être ?

McKay, toujours au sol, fit la grimace. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arriverait pas à se lever tout seul.

-Bon d'accord ! Donnez-moi votre main... Grogna t-il.

-Non.

Rodney redressa légèrement la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

-Non ? Répéta t-il.

-Non, je ne vous donnerais pas ma main, j'en aurais encore besoin ! Finit-elle en souriant.

Il reposa doucement sa tête par terre et soupira.

-Et en plus elle fait de l'humour... ça promet...

-Bon, je vous aide où j'appelle le Dr Beckett ?

-Vous voulez une réponse franche ou un beau mensonge ?

A Laura d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Euh... je ne sais pas... celle que vous voulez, de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui suis couchée à terre avec probablement une cheville foulée...

-Je crois que c'est plus qu'une cheville foulée, ça fait horriblement mal !

-Dr Rodney McKay, vous n'êtes qu'une chochotte !

-Et vous, une horrible emmerdeuse ! Couina t-il.

Avec un beau sourire, elle leva la main et appuya sur son oreillette.

-Dr Beckett ?

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre.

_/ Oui ? /_

-Ici le lieutenant Cadman, dans le labo du Dr McKay, vous pourriez venir s'il vous plait ?

_/ Quelqu'un de blessé ? /_

-Oui, c'est le Dr McKay !

_/ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? /_

-Il est tombé de sa chaise !

Quand il entendit ça, Rodney essaya de se redresser et se mit à crier de douleur.

_/ C'est lui que j'entends crier comme ça ? /_

-Oui, c'est lui... Soupira t-elle.

_/ Bon, j'arrive ! /_

-Merci, à tout de suite !

oOoOo

Teyla regarda Sheppard qui piochait distraitement dans son assiette. Et elle se trouva pleine de défaut. Etre dans le corps de quelqu'un et pouvoir se regarder bouger, manger...

En voilà une sensation étrange...

-Vous êtes parfaite, ne vous en faites pas...

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'avez aucun défaut, alors cessez de vous dénigrer comme ça !

-Mais comment savez-vous ça ?

-Je le sais parce que je vous ai vu...

_Et zut, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça encore une fois..._

-Non, ça c'est sûr, vous auriez pu éviter !

Il leva la tête de son assiette et la regarda en face.

_Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un clone en face de moi !_

-Non, ce n'est pas un clone, c'est juste moi !

_Tiens, faudra que je me fasse couper un peu les cheveux..._

-Non, ça vous va très bien comme ça !

-Vous trouvez ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, vous avez de beaux cheveux, ce serait dommage de les couper !

_Ah bon ? Je lui plais comme ça ?_

Teyla entendit ce qu'il venait de penser, mais ne le releva pas. Elle se sentait toute chose et ça lui faisait bizarre...

Elle eut une brusque bouffée de chaleur, qu'elle trouva tout à fait inappropriée. Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

Le corps dans lequel elle était, la trahissait. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien et malheureusement pour elle, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre...

oOoOo

Il n'avait jamais pensé à Teyla en ces termes. Jolie. Il l'a trouvait plutôt jolie et maintenant, il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'elle était aussi très bien faite...

_Ah bon ? Il me trouve bien faite ?_

Il se rendit compte mais un peu trop tard, qu'elle avait tout entendu, mais il s'en fichait parce que ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il l'entendait aussi. Alors, quitte à être gêné, autant qu'ils le soient tous les deux !

Mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ce n'était pas de la gêne. Le corps dans lequel il était, avait chaud, tout à coup... Les mains moites, des frissons dans le cou, des picotements dans le ventre...

oOoOo

-Et bien ! En voilà une position !

-Oh ça va ! Pas besoin de vous moquer !

-Je ne me moque pas de vous ! Vous êtes tombé de cette hauteur ? Demanda Carson en montrant le tabouret de la main.

-Oui !

-Et bien ! Vous avez dû vous faire très mal !

-Sans blague ! Vous avez deviné ça comment ? En me voyant par terre ?

-Vous pouvez bouger ?

-Non !

-Allons Rodney, faites un effort !

-Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, Dr Beckett... Ironisa Laura.

Carson se permit un petit sourire, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le scientifique et entreprit de l'ausculter afin de découvrir ce qu'il avait exactement. Il passa ses mains doucement sur le corps, les bras, releva très délicatement la tête de Rodney, la faisant bouger à droite et à gauche.

-Vous avez mal ?

-Non, pas là...

-Bon et bien la tête n'est pas touchée, c'est déjà ça !

-De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dedans alors... Marmonna Laura.

Carson se tourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda en souriant. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait la douloureuse expérience d'avoir été dans la tête du scientifique...

Il continua à passer ses mains sur Rodney, sur sa jambe qui était à terre, de la cuisse jusqu'au genou et quand il passa à celle qui était toujours en l'air et qu'il voulut allonger aussi, McKay se remit à crier. Carson cessa aussitôt, leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et le trouva très pâle, tout à coup.

-Rodney ? Ça va ?

-Je crois pas... Souffla celui-ci en respirant très vite.

Puis le docteur se mit debout et appuya sur son oreillette.

-Ici Carson, venez au labo du Dr McKay et avec un brancard...

Au mot brancard, Laura devint pâle elle aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda t-elle, très inquiète.

-Je pense qu'en tombant, comme sa jambe est restée coincée en hauteur, il a dû se déboiter la hanche...

-Oh bon sang ! Il ne fait pas semblant alors ?

-Evitez de parler comme si je ne pouvais pas vous entendre, je ne suis pas encore mort à ce que je sache !

A ces mots, Laura retrouva son aplomb et se tourna vers lui, le regardant de haut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Non et c'est bien dommage ! Ça nous aurait fait des vacances !

Le scientifique se mit à ronchonner contre les femmes et plus particulièrement celles, qui en plus, avaient le mauvais goût de se transformer en militaire...

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et deux infirmiers plutôt costauds entrèrent en poussant un brancard.

-Bon, je ne vous cache pas que ça risque d'être très douloureux, alors s'il vous plait, ne me hurlez pas dans les oreilles, d'accord ? Annonça Carson à Rodney.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda celui-ci, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

-Euh... oui, quand même...

-Et bien, vous avez sans doute la hanche déboitée...

-Quoi ? S'écria McKay, ça se déboite ?

-Oui, tout comme l'épaule... c'est aussi une articulation...

-Oui, je connais, pas besoin de cours !

-Alors pourquoi vous demandez si ça se déboite ? Demanda Laura, sarcastique.

-Parce que je n'aurais pas cru que ça se faisait aussi facilement ! S'exclama t-il.

-C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes une petite nature ?

-Oh, la ferme !

-Dites donc...

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Aidez-moi, demanda alors Carson à l'intention des deux infirmiers.

Les deux hommes se postèrent de chaque côté du scientifique, un peu honteux tout de même d'être dans cette position et serra les dents très fort, quand ils le portèrent sur le brancard.

-Ça va ? Demanda Laura doucement.

Le scientifique respirait vite, la douleur devenait franchement insupportable, elle l'élançait dans tout le côté gauche.

-Non... et c'est... à cause de vous ! Dit-il en soufflant très fort.

Laura baissa la tête, peinée par la réflexion et sortit du labo sans un regard en arrière.

-Vous auriez pu vous montrer un peu plus aimable, tout de même... Gronda Carson.

McKay, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, les rouvrit doucement.

-Elle est partie ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux ! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de l'avoir sous le nez !

Mais il était triste. Il l'aimait bien, la rouquine... Même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient !

-Vous savez, je crois qu'elle a un petit faible pour vous. Dit doucement Carson.

-Ouais, et je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison elle est venue au labo !

-Vous aurez l'occasion de lui demander plus tard !

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la revoir !

-On dit ça, on dit ça... Murmura Carson amusé.

Puis il ajouta.

-Bon, à l'infirmerie, maintenant, il faut que je remette ça en place !

-Oh bon sang... Gémit Rodney, ça va faire mal ?

-Oui, la douleur est absolument infernale !

Les deux infirmiers se regardèrent en souriant. Ils appréciaient beaucoup l'humour que le docteur avait envers ses patients...

Ils avançaient lentement, Rodney n'arrêtant pas de gémir au moindre changement de direction. Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent. Ils entraient dans l'antre du docteur, quand Rodney s'exclama.

-Vous avez dit quoi ?

-Mais rien !

-Si, tout à l'heure !

Carson réfléchit un moment, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne vois pas... posez-le sur la table... Dit-il aux deux hommes.

Rodney ferma les poings, les yeux et serra les dents. Puis, quand il fut confortablement installé sur la table d'examens, Carson fit passer l'appareil au dessus de lui.

-Alors ? Demanda plaintivement McKay.

-Alors ? Effectivement, elle n'est pas à sa place... vous voulez quelque chose pour la douleur ?

-Non, dites-moi d'abord ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure !

-Mais je ne sais plus moi !

-A propos de Cadman...

-Ah, ça ?

-Oui, ça !

-Et bien, j'ai dit qu'elle avait un petit faible pour vous !

Rodney se mit à sourire, juste avant de faire une grimace.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a embrassé ! Ronchonna t-il alors.

-Non, ça, c'était vous !

-Non, c'était elle, mais dans moi ! Alors, vous l'aimez bien ?

-Pas vous ?

-Non ! Moi, elle m'énerve !

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Rodney avait gardé les yeux fermés et n'avait pas remarqué que Carson s'était préparé à lui remettre sa hanche en place...

oOoOo

Ils se fixaient toujours, sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre comment faire pour calmer les ardeurs du corps dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Puis, baissant la tête, Teyla se tortilla sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise, se demandant si tout le monde n'avait pas les yeux braqués sur une partie de son anatomie qu'elle s'imaginait... et bien qu'elle avait malgré tout, du mal à imaginer dans cet état...

John, lui, avait l'impression que tout le haut de son visage avait été peint en rouge et se demandait comment faire pour calmer les battements plutôt irréguliers de son cœur, cesser d'avoir les mains moites et surtout, cesser de ressentir cette chaleur aux creux de ses reins, même si c'était particulièrement agréable, comme sensation...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la semaine prochaine ?  
En attendant, passez tous une agréable journée et un bon week-end !  
Et si y'en a parmi vous qui avez du soleil, s'il vous plait, soyez assez sympa pour m'en envoyer un peu, j'en manque grave !

Allez, j'vous, j'vais finir de regarder l'épisode.  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. Chapter 11

Merci **Massalia** ! Et oui, et ça ne fait que commencer ! Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours intéressé par ma fic, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant...

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ou pas **Zaz0uill3 **(Belge d'après son profil) mais il ou elle détient le record d'indélicatesse. Pratiquement toutes mes fics sont dans sa liste des favoris et pas une seule review ! C'est-y pas beau ça ?

Voilà, c'était mon coup de gueule du lundi matin. De quoi passer une bonne semaine, tiens...

* * *

Bon et bien bonne lecture à vous, moi, je vais regarder le second volet de la trilogie du "Seigneur des anneaux"

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Il n'avait pas supporté la douleur vive qui l'avait envahi avait perdu connaissance. Mais ça n'étonna pas Carson car même la plus courageuse des personnes n'aurait pas supporté ça. Mais il s'en voulait quand même, Rodney n'avait pas voulu qu'il lui donne un calmant et pour une fois, il l'avait écouté. Grossière erreur !

A peine avait-il tiré sur la jambe que Rodney se cambra et poussa un long cri qu'il étouffa en se mordant le poing. Puis il se mit à haleter et Carson le vit blanchir d'un coup.

-Rodney, ça va ?

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, respirant toujours aussi vite, puis sa tête roula doucement sur le côté et ses yeux se fermèrent. Carson posa très vite son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine et souffla, soulagé.

Il n'était qu'évanoui.

-Bon, je vais pouvoir faire ce qu'il faut, maintenant...

Puis il repassa la machine au dessus de Rodney et après avoir constaté que l'os était bien à la place où il devait être, il appela de nouveau les infirmiers.

-Installez-le sur un lit, il va en avoir pour quelques heures...

oOoOo

_Reprend-toi, bon sang, reprend-toi !_

Elle ne savait pas comment faire... Elle attendit un peu, respirant profondément, espérant par ce moyen, retrouver son calme.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça... Lui dit doucement John dans le corps de Teyla.

Morte de honte.

Non seulement elle savait que maintenant, il se doutait dans quel état elle se trouvait, mais en plus, il venait de lui dire tout haut qu'elle ne devait pas compter calmer cette envie en faisant comme ça.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui faut faire alors ?

-Je ne saurais pas vous le dire, c'est... c'est...

-C'est quoi ? Osa demander Teyla.

-C'est instinctif. J'ai toujours vécu dans un corps d'homme, j'ai appris à le maîtriser... mais si ça peux vous rassurer, j'ai un petit problème aussi... Dit-il en grimaçant.

-Ah bon ?

Pourtant, chez une femme, l'avantage, c'est que c'était nettement moins visible que chez un homme, alors quel problème pouvait-il avoir ?

-J'ai mal...

Mal ? Mais où ?

Il baissa légèrement la tête et ses yeux restèrent au niveau de sa poitrine. Teyla sourit. Maintenant qu'elle habitait dans un corps masculin, elle se rendait compte que le désir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était différent de celui qu'elle ressentait quand elle était femme.

C'était assez agréable, mais tellement différemment... Elle se rappelait ses sensations, comme sa poitrine qui se gonflait doucement sous l'effet de ce désir et la douce chaleur qui envahissait lentement mais sûrement, tout le bas de son corps...

-Arrêtez de penser à ça, s'il vous plait... Supplia t-il presque.

-C'est ce que vous ressentez ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Il la regarda et sourit.

-Oui... et je dois dire que c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation...

-Tout comme celle que je ressens en ce moment...

Puis ils se regardèrent, horriblement gênés, tout à coup.

_Oh bon sang, mais alors, c'est en pensant à moi qu'il ressent ça ?_ Se demanda Teyla dans le corps de John.

-Vous... Commença Sheppard.

-Salut !

Ils levèrent très vite la tête.

-Ronon ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ?

Le Satédien posa son plateau, tira la chaise et s'assit dessus. Puis il commença à manger.

-Alors ? Que vous est-il arrivé ce matin ?

-A qui ?

-A vous deux !

-Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ? Demanda Teyla, soupçonneuse.

-Parce que personne ne vous a vu à la cantine et que vous n'avez pas répondu quand on vous a appelé !

-Ah... et bien j'ai perdu mon oreillette. Affirma Sheppard en se levant, d'ailleurs, je ferais bien d'aller la chercher... Dit-il en insistant sur le mot chercher.

_Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous suive ?_

_Et si Ronon commence à vous parler d'un sujet dont vous n'êtes pas au courant, comment allez vous faire ?_

_Et zut, ça va alimenter encore les ragots..._

-Bon et bien, j'y vais aussi, après tout, je suis en congé, alors je vais en profiter pour me reposer ! Dit Teyla en se levant.

_Bien joué ! Il ne fallait pas le dire !_

_Oui, mais vous connaissez Ronon, il ne dira rien..._

Et effectivement, Ronon ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'observer ses amis qui avaient l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise... Puis il se mit à sourire en replongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il n'en était pas sûr, enfin jusqu'à présent, mais il se doutait bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux. Teyla était une jeune femme plutôt jolie et Sheppard était un homme que même un autre pouvait trouver assez bel homme, alors une femme...

Et de toute façon, à force de vivre près l'un de l'autre et si loin de tous ceux que l'on aimait, il fallait se douter que des couples se formeraient. Tout le monde a besoin d'amour, même les hommes et les femmes les plus endurcis...

oOoOo

-Il va comment ?

Carson leva la tête, fit un grand sourire et regarda la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

-Il va bien, il dort maintenant.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Bien sûr... allez-y, mais ne le réveillez-pas surtout !

En entendant la réplique du docteur, Laura sourit franchement. Elle connaissait finalement très peu le Dr McKay, mais avait entendu parler de sa prodigieuse possibilité à se plaindre de tout et de tous et cela, sans aucun remords !

Elle passa doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit du blessé. Il avait l'air tellement calme que ça l'inquiéta un peu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, immobile et surtout silencieux...

-Dr Beckett ?

-Oui ? Dit celui-ci en entrant derrière elle.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il dort ? Il est si...

-Oui, il dormait jusqu'au moment où vous êtes venu le déranger ! S'exclama Rodney sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Bon, et bien maintenant, j'en suis sûre, il va bien ! Merci docteur, à la prochaine !

Puis elle se tourna vers le lit de nouveau.

-Au revoir, Dr Rodney McKay ! Reposez-vous bien !

Elle quitta l'infirmerie, non sans avoir adressé un doux sourire à Carson...

oOoOo

Ils avaient quitté la cantine sous les regards appuyés des personnes encore présentes. Ils marchaient dans le couloir, en silence, encore sous le coup de ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne s'en seraient jamais doutés et ça, ça les perturbaient...

-Bon, je suis arrivé... Dit doucement Sheppard.

-Non...

-Non quoi ?

-Vous avez oublié qu'on est sensé être devant chez moi ? Lui fit remarquer Teyla sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent, puis il appuya sur le système d'ouverture.

-Allez, entrez...

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Il émit un petit rire.

-Peut-être, mais c'est quand même là que vous allez devoir entrer, étant donné les circonstances...

-Quelles... ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis vous...

La porte était ouverte, mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le moindre pas. Ils ne savaient plus comment faire, depuis l'épisode de la cantine. Ils étaient troublés. Et ça ne s'était pas calmé, bien au contraire...

Ne sachant pas maîtriser le corps de l'autre, ils se laissaient tous les deux envahir par le désir...

oOoOo

-Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

-Pas maintenant ! S'exclama Carson, depuis son bureau.

-Mais pourquoi ? Geignit Rodney, les lits de l'infirmerie ne sont vraiment pas confortables !

Carson soupira et se leva.

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous voir ici plus longtemps que nécessaire !

-Comment ça ?

-Une hanche qui se déboîte, ça fait mal, non ?

Rodney fit une grimace assez éloquente...

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte !

-Et bien si vous voulez marcher correctement, il vous faudra attendre encore un peu avant de vous lever, sinon, ça recommencera !

-Ah bon ?

-Non, mais je vous garde quand même !

Rodney se renfrogna, puis finalement, s'allongea de nouveau en soupirant, mais avec un grand sourire. Il aimait bien qu'on prenne soin de lui...

oOoOo

-Bonjour, ça va bien ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc. Surpris par la question que venait de leur poser un sergent, qui passait dans le couloir.

-Oui... Commença Sheppard.

-Merci, ça va très bien ! Finit Teyla à sa place.

-Excusez-moi, mon colonel, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le major Lorne, par hasard ?

-Euh... non...

_Il doit être en train de se préparer pour la sortie sur la planète agricole, pour accompagner le Dr Marcus !_

-Enfin, si ! Il va bientôt partir avec le Dr Marcus... Dit alors Teyla après avoir "entendu" la réponse du militaire.

-Ah oui ! Merci mon colonel, bonne journée !

-Bonne journée...

Et le sergent les quitta, avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne laissa presque pas de doute sur ce qu'il venait de penser quant au comportement de son supérieur et de Teyla. Et comme par hasard, justement devant les quartiers de celui-ci.

Il était persuadé qu'effectivement, son supérieur allait passer une bonne journée...

-Vous croyez qu'il va en penser quoi ? Demanda Teyla très embarrassée.

-De quoi ?

-De nous !

-Rien, si on ne reste pas planté comme ça plus longtemps ! Allez, entrez !

-Non, je ne crois pas...

-Si, il faut qu'on parle... et de toute façon, c'est chez vous alors...

En soupirant, elle entrant dans ses "quartiers". Enfin les quartiers de celui dont elle avait emprunté le corps...

Elle resta debout dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Mais elle se doutait qu'il en était de même pour lui, alors elle finit par avancer dans la pièce. Elle était sobre, sans trop de décoration, à l'image de son véritable propriétaire. Lui, entra sans problème et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Sans aucune explication.

Elle attendit patiemment en regardant autour d'elle, puis avança plus en avant. Il y avait, posé sur la table de chevet, un cadre avec la photo d'un enfant à côté d'un homme plus âgé. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression de connaître l'enfant...

-C'est moi.

Elle se retourna très vite. Il était debout devant elle, enfin, son corps était devant elle et elle dû baisser les yeux pour le regarder.

Elle soupira bruyamment, puis lui tourna le dos, à la limite des sanglots. Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait se retrouver, retrouver ses sensations à elle, son corps à elle, tout ce qui lui appartenait. Elle aimait être une femme !

-Moi aussi... moi aussi je veux retrouver ce qui m'appartient ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce que je ressens, mais... Dit John doucement.

Encore. Encore cette douce chaleur... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ça. Enfin si, il savait. Mais il avait envie de plus et ne savait pas comment faire...

oOoOo

C'était absolument infernal. Elle avait mal. Au sens propre du terme. Le désir chez un homme était presque douloureux. Le corps d'homme dans lequel elle se trouvait avait envie de quelque chose. Elle savait ce que c'était, mais elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça impliquait.

Car elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui...

C'était simple, mais en même temps compliqué. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça maintenant ?

Ça faisait plus d'une année qu'ils se côtoyaient, qu'ils se parlaient, qu'ils faisaient des missions ensemble, qu'ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement la vie et qu'ils s'appréciaient. Mais là, aujourd'hui, le fait d'avoir été contraint de changer provisoirement de sexe et en plus, de ressentir les effets plus ou moins agréable de ce corps, et bien voilà qui était très perturbant.

-Ça fait toujours aussi mal ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi elle parlait. C'était comme s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, il l'avait compris.

-Je ne sais pas trop... tout dépend de ce que vous ressentez...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se lança.

-Je crois que j'ai envie de...

Mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'en dire plus. De toute façon, comment faire ? Quand elle regardait devant elle, c'était son visage qu'elle voyait, son corps de femme !

Elle ne pourrait jamais aller au lit avec elle-même !

-Si vous croyez qu'il n'y a que pour vous que c'est difficile ! Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir envie d'embrasser un homme quand vous en êtes un vous-même ?

Le mot était dit. Et il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard.

Sur une échelle de un à dix, l'embarras qu'ils ressentirent à ce moment grimpa allègrement jusqu'à vingt. Teyla s'assit et John en fit autant.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Pas compliqué à comprendre, il venait de l'avouer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-il.

-Je ne sais pas... mais avez-vous un truc pour éviter de...

-De quoi ?

-De... euh... pour vous calmer ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, mais ça ne va probablement pas vous plaire... Répondit-il en ayant un sourire un peu crispé.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Dites-le moi quand même, s'il vous plait !

A lui d'être gêné. C'était son amie... Même si ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec elle n'était pas vraiment amical...

-Et bien, la seule chose ou presque, à faire, c'est de...

Il se racla la gorge.

-Et bien, c'est de le faire...

La température grimpa de quelques degrés dans la pièce. Ils étaient toujours assit l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ne se regardaient plus. Puis John posa sa main sur le bras de Teyla et le caressa du pouce.

oOoOo

Il n'aurait pas dû la toucher. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Même si ses yeux d'homme voyaient qu'il avait la main posée sur un bras d'homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le caresser doucement. C'était tellement agréable et si doux...

oOoOo

Elle était tellement tendue avant, que ce qu'elle ressentit en voyant sa propre main se poser sur son bras, augmenta encore. Ses yeux de femme voyaient une main de femme, sa main, caresser doucement le bras du corps d'homme dans lequel elle était. Et ce même corps avait envie d'une chose, c'était de basculer la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle sur le lit et de l'aimer.

De faire l'amour avec elle. Avec lui...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la prochaine et j'espère que vous passez tous un excellent début de semaine, même si chez moi, il pleut^^

_Et merci de me lire..._

Ticœur.


	12. Chapter 12

Normalement le jeudi je bosse pas mais là, si. Et comme je suis allée à Paris faire un relevé, ce qui implique les embouteillages, les "j'me baisse, j'me relève", les "je grimpe, je redescends" d'un escabeau pour prendre des mesures, je suis complètement naze, donc, je passe très vite aux remerciements :

Merci **Massalia** ! Et bien tu vas savoir comment John et Teyla vont réagir dans ce chapitre. Et non, je ne coupe pas du tout au mauvais moment pour vous faire mariner et je ne suis pas sadique non plus, c'est une légende urbaine ! Tous les chapitres de mes fics font 4 pages Words et de toute façon, faut bien couper à un moment, sinon, ou serait le plaisir de l'attente de savoir comment ça va s'passer, hein ? (pas clair la phrase, je l'avoue^^). En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tout l'monde !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 12

Elle leva enfin les yeux et croisa les siens. John se redressa un peu et approcha sa tête...

oOoOo

Laura était passée par l'armurerie pour s'entraîner un peu. En fait, elle avait voulu se changer les idées, et quand elle avait pris son arme, ça avait marché pendant un instant. Mais juste le temps pour elle de vider un chargeur sur une image qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Et qui maintenant, n'avait plus de tête. Elle appuya sur un bouton qui fit avancer le pauvre bout de papier déchiqueté, eut un sourire satisfait en voyant les trous et rangea son arme.

Puis elle soupira.

Elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, rassurée sur le sort du Dr McKay, mais elle avait envie d'y retourner et pas pour prendre des nouvelles du scientifique. Non, elle avait envie de revoir Carson. Depuis qu'elle avait été provisoirement dans la tête de McKay et qu'elle avait osé se servir de son corps pour embrasser le docteur, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de recommencer. Mais en étant elle-même ce coup-ci. Alors comme son supérieur était certainement très occupé à faire autre chose que de préparer une éventuelle mission, elle décida d'aller voir celui qui mettait tous ses sens en vrac.

Et elle se mit à sourire. Elle aurait cru qu'ils s'y seraient mis plus tôt, à être ensemble, Teyla et le colonel Sheppard. Mais quand elle repensait à la situation plus qu'ambiguë qu'elle avait interrompue, elle sourit encore plus. Elle était très contente pour eux, même si elle était surprise de la réaction plutôt étonnée de Teyla. Quand elle lui avait dit que ça faisait longtemps que tout le monde se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, elle avait eu l'air très étonnée. Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre ?

Les amoureux étaient une race d'êtres stupides, toujours les derniers à être au courant !

-Ouais, alors toi aussi t'es stupide !

Elle avait marché lentement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, essayant de trouver une bonne excuse pour y aller.

Et maintenant, devant la porte, elle était assez ennuyée.

-Courage ma fille, il ne va pas te manger !

Elle se parlait tout haut pour se donner du courage. Dans le corps de Rodney, elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à attraper Carson par le col de sa blouse de docteur et à l'embrasser. Mais là, elle était elle-même, elle allait devoir assumer seule ses actes !

-Tu es lieutenant dans l'armée et tu as peur d'un docteur ? Tu es ridicule !

-Lieutenant Cadman ?

Elle sursauta vivement et se mit à rougir. La main levée devant les cristaux d'ouverture de la porte qu'elle ne s'était pas décidée à ouvrir, elle avait gardé les yeux baissés et ne s'était pas rendu compte que celle-ci s'était ouverte. Et par qui avait-elle été ouverte ? Par Carson lui-même !

-Bonjour...

-Re-bonjour... Dit le docteur en souriant, vous avez un problème ?

-Oui...

-Ah ! Et bien entrez donc !

Laura passa devant lui et sans faire exprès, le frôla. Aussitôt, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait la paume des mains qui était devenue subitement moite...

Elle avança dans la pièce, fit quelques pas, puis lui fit face.

-J'ai un gros souci ! Annonça t-elle tout à trac.

Carson, qui s'était assis, releva la tête et perdit son sourire. La jeune femme qui était debout devant lui n'avait effectivement pas l'air d'aller bien. Il la trouvait pâle et tremblante...

Du coup, il se leva et se mit devant elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Laura prit une grande inspiration et dit.

-J'ai mal là...

Et elle posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine, à hauteur de son cœur. Carson prit aussitôt son stéthoscope et invita la jeune femme à s'allonger sur la table d'examens. Elle le fit de bonne grâce, trouvant dans cet intermède un bref répit. Mais un répit pour quoi ? Elle savait ce dont elle avait envie, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Le docteur Beckett était un véritable homme de confiance et d'honneur, c'était le plus gentil, le plus doux et le plus agréable de tous ceux à qui elle avait eu affaire. Alors, encore une fois, pourquoi hésitait-elle ?

Elle déboutonna son chemisier à sa demande et écarta légèrement le vêtement. Il allait sûrement se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade !

Carson fronça les sourcils, regarda Laura, puis reposa son appareil sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Ça vous fait ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-il, l'air inquiet.

-Non...

_Allez ! Vas-y, lance-toi..._

-En fait, ça ne me fait ça que quand je suis en face d'une certaine personne... Avoua t-elle en le regardant.

Mais Carson, trop prit par son travail, ne releva pas la réflexion. Laura se mit à sourire. Il était vraiment trop chou ! Il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était à cause de lui que son cœur s'était emballé !

Alors elle se laissa faire en soupirant doucement. Elle aimait quand il posait ses mains sur elle et là, ce n'était que dans le cadre de son boulot de médecin ! Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait s'il la touchait en dehors de l'infirmerie ? Comme dans une chambre, seuls tous les deux et sur un lit...

A cette image, elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Carson.

-Non...

Il leva son stéthoscope, remit les pans du chemisier en place et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de la table, légèrement penché en avant.

-Je pense que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire...

Laura rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du docteur.

-Vous allez devoir arrêter les missions...

Elle se redressa brusquement.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Vous avez un problème au cœur... Dit-il sérieusement.

A ces mots, elle blanchit. Le cœur de Carson s'emballa. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir, mais elle l'avait bien mérité, après tout !

-Et c'est grave ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, très !

Elle se rallongea en soupirant bruyamment. Mais comme elle avait refermé les yeux, elle ne put voir le petit sourire de satisfaction du docteur...

oOoOo

Quand il pensait à elle, il en avait vraiment très envie. Mais au moment de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, il ouvrit les yeux. Et là, il recula vivement. Puis il se leva et se mit à rire nerveusement. Teyla le regardait, surprise. Elle aussi, en avait très envie, il le savait, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre ! D'ailleurs, il ressentait la même chose pour elle, étant donné qu'il lui en avait parlé ! Alors pourquoi avait-il reculé aussi vite ?

Elle le fixait, quand tout à coup, elle se mit à rire aussi. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi...

-A vous aussi, ça vous a fait la même impression ? Demanda t-il, un petit sourire crispé au coin de la bouche.

-Je pense que oui. C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait étrange !

-Ça me rappelle le collège...

-Le quoi ?

-Le collège, l'école, quoi !

Teyla fronça les sourcils, interrogative. Que venait faire l'école dans cette histoire ?

Il marchait de long en large, sans rien dire. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais je crois que je ne suis pas capable...

-Moi non plus... mais c'est quoi cette histoire de collège ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

Il baissa la tête en souriant. C'était tellement idiot, que ça le fit rire avant même de lui raconter. Mais tant pis s'il s'humiliait, il allait lui dire...

Il allait peut-être réussir à détendre l'atmosphère...

-Quand j'étais au collège, j'ai rencontré une fille. Je l'aimais beaucoup et c'était ma première fois... enfin la première fois que je croyais être vraiment amoureux...

Teyla l'écoutait avec attention. Il allait lui raconter une partie de sa vie, alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur la sienne... C'était terriblement embarrassant...

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

-J'ai fini par sortir avec elle et j'ai voulu l'emmener sur la colline du baiser...

-La colline du baiser ?

-Oui, on l'appelait comme ça parce que tous les jeunes y allaient pour s'embrasser. Je disais donc, que, avant de l'amener là bas, il fallait que je sache comment faire pour embrasser une fille, alors...

Teyla avait un grand sourire. Le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis, celui qui passait pour un grand séducteur, et qui en était probablement un, était accroupit à ses genoux et lui racontait la première fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille !

Cocasse... Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais elle était très émue, car elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir sous cet angle. Un homme qui était, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait croire, ou dire sur lui, un grand timide envers les femmes.

Ça alors !

-... alors j'ai demandé à un "grand", comment il fallait faire...

-Et il vous a fait voir ? Demanda t-elle.

Il la regarda, se mit à rire, puis rebaissa les yeux.

-Non, il ne m'a pas fait voir, il m'a simplement dit comment faire et de m'entraîner devant une glace... alors vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je... je ne peux pas... avec vous... j'ai l'impression de m'embrasser...

-Oui, je comprends...

Elle se leva et marcha un peu dans la pièce, lui tournant le dos.

-Et ça me fait pareil...

Il se leva aussi et se mit derrière elle. Elle le comprenait. Elle l'avait toujours compris. Ils s'étaient toujours compris et il se dit que malgré le fait qu'il avait vraiment eu l'impression de virer homo et de commettre un inceste, il avait quand même terriblement envie de l'embrasser...

oOoOo

-Carson... vous êtes où ? Dit McKay d'une voix geignarde.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir et en même temps.

Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, elle, couchée sur le lit à se demander ce qu'elle avait comme problème de santé et lui, les deux mains posées sur le matelas, à se demander comment il allait faire pour que Rodney se taise pendant au moins dix minutes !

Finalement, il choisit d'aller le voir, avant qu'il ne se lève.

-Restez ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, enfin j'espère... Dit-il à Laura, qui était pâle.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop angoissée par la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Elle qui pensait lui faire une blague, se retrouvait dans la peau de l'arroseur arrosé !

Très, mais alors vraiment très désagréable comme sensation.

Lui, il s'en voulait un peu de la laisser mijoter comme ça, mais elle l'avait bien cherché ! Après tout, c'est elle qui avait commencé, quand elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'elle était dans le corps du râleur de service, qui était justement dans la chambre d'à côté ! Mais il savait comment il allait se faire pardonner son petit stratagème. Alors il la quitta sans aucun remord pour aller voir le scientifique.

-Qu'avez-vous, Rodney ?

-Vous m'avez dit d'y aller doucement, je suis d'accord, mais quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner dans ma chambre ?

-Et bien, dès maintenant à vrai dire...

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Rodney en prenant mille précautions pour s'assoir sur le lit.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas d'exercice violent, d'accord ?

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre de la pièce d'à côté.

-Qui est là ? Demanda McKay.

-C'est le lieutenant Cadman, elle est venue pour...

-C'est pas vrai ! Le coupa Rodney, c'est du harcèlement ça !

-Non, elle n'est pas là pour vous, elle est venue pour...

Mais le scientifique, agacé, ne le laissa pas finir.

-Hey, la rouquine, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ? Si vous continuez à me poursuivre comme ça, je porte plainte ! S'écria t-il.

-Rodney, taisez-vous ! Elle n'est pas venue pour vous, mais pour elle ! Réussit enfin à dire Carson.

-Ah... bon, dans ce cas...

Puis il continua à crier dans la direction de l'éclat de rire qu'il avait entendu.

-Vous vous êtes fait bobo ? Pauvre petite chose !

-Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la pauvre petite chose ?

Rodney et Carson sursautèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle entre dans la chambre.

-Et bien, la petite chose vous dit que vous avez de la chance de n'avoir eu qu'un problème de hanche ! Dit encore Laura, des sanglots dans la voix.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Rodney étonné.

Carson se tourna vers la porte et dit très vite.

-Attendez-moi, je reviens…

Et il quitta Rodney. Il voulait rattraper la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées, mais elle avait vraiment couru très vite, car en ouvrant la porte, il ne la vit pas dans le couloir. Il fit demi-tour, embarrassé, il ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'elle était vraiment malade, il avait simplement voulu lui faire un peu peur, pour ensuite la consoler…

Mais c'était raté. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir à sa recherche et lui dire la vérité.

-Rodney, dit-il en se mettant devant lui, vous allez pouvoir aller dans votre chambre, mais attendez demain avant de vous remettre à travailler. La station debout prolongée n'est pas très indiquée dans un cas comme le vôtre.

McKay avait les yeux rivés sur le visage du docteur et le trouva très pâle.

-Carson, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça va ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... Lui dit-il en ayant un sourire crispé.

Il aida Rodney à descendre du lit, ce que fit celui-ci avec une grimace et l'amena jusqu'à la porte.

-Allez ! Et direct dans votre chambre ! Pas de détour par le labo !

-Oui, d'accord… Soupira le scientifique.

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma devant Carson. Il était très embêté. Devait-il aller voir Laura tout de suite ou attendre d'avoir fini sa garde ?

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et appela une infirmière.

-S'il vous plait, je m'en vais pour un moment, mais vous pouvez m'appeler s'il y a le moindre souci.

-Un problème, docteur ?

-Oui, je crois bien avoir commis une erreur… Murmura Carson pour lui-même.

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils sans rien dire. Le médecin en chef de la cité ne commettait pas d'erreur, en tout cas, pas depuis qu'elle était là, ce qui voulait dire depuis le début, alors ça l'étonna, mais elle ne dit rien. Et il avait l'air plus qu'ennuyé, alors elle répondit simplement.

-Pas de problème, j'assure votre garde tant que vous serez absent, ne vous en faites pas…

oOoOo

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et il mit à sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, et il eut honte tout à coup. Honte d'avoir pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une faible femme alors qu'elle le battait pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble.

-C'est étrange, non ? Dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

-Oui, et je vous promets que jamais plus je ne remettrais sur le tapis le fait que vous soyez plus petite que moi… Dit-il un air de malice dans la voix.

Elle se tourna enfin et put voir qu'effectivement, c'est l'impression qu'elle pouvait donner. Elle avait presque mal au cou à force de baisser les yeux.

-Vous vous habituerez à ça aussi, c'est ça quand on est grand !

-Qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour Ronon !

-Certainement la même chose que vous envers moi ! Parce que moi aussi, je dois lever la tête pour le regarder !

Il y eut un silence, assez désagréable, puis il dit.

-On va s'entraîner ? J'ai besoin de me défouler…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle réponde, elle s'était déjà avancée vers la porte et l'attendait en souriant.

-Oui, moi aussi !

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, puis sortirent ensemble. L'envie l'un de l'autre ne les avait pas quittés, mais comme ça leur faisait trop bizarre de voir leur propre visage, ils abandonnèrent l'idée… Pour l'instant du moins…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. Chapter 13

Pas de blabla, je vais profitez un peu du beau temps, alors je fais les Rar' et j'y vais !

Merci **Massalia** ! Un autre Shep ? Qui c'est ? Et non, finalement, ce n'était pas pour cette fois que nos 2 héros vont être ensemble, mais peut-être que dans celui qui est juste là, en dessous... ou pas...  
Quant aux reviews, t'inquiète, y'a d'la place !  
Cadman et Carson, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, même si c'est Rodney qui a embrassé le doc ! Scène mémorable d'ailleurs ! mouhahaha !  
Tu es un fan d'action ? Ouh la ! t'es pourtant pas tomér sur la bonne histoire, parce que là, y'a un peu d'action mais pas trop... et pour savoir si tu aimes ce pairing, essaye donc des fics basées sur ces 2 là ! Et je n'avais pas pris "les coupures" pour de la critique, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends parfaitement que tu attendes avec impatience la suite (égo surdimentionné, le retour !) Allez, bonne lecture et bon week-end !

Et bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

Il avait parcouru les couloirs de la cité, espérant vraiment la croiser. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et frappa sans attendre à la porte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de mauvaises idées sur sa santé. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, mais quand il la vit, son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait dû pleurer car ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda Carson.

Elle se mit sur le côté et le laissa passer. Puis elle se rassit sur son lit en reniflant.

-Je suis désolé lieutenant Cadman…

-Laura, appelez-moi Laura. Alors, vous allez me dire ce que j'ai ?

Il retrouva le sourire et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Oui… mais d'abord, vous allez sécher vos jolis yeux et arrêter de renifler, d'accord ?

Laura prit un mouchoir, le passa sur son visage et se moucha dedans avec fort peu d'élégance. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était malade, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre ça !

-Bon, maintenant, vous allez bien m'écouter.

Il s'accroupit à ses genoux et posa ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme.

-Laura, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait pleurer pour rien…

-Pour rien ? Mais vous avez dit que…

-Je sais… mais je voulais vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce, quand vous m'avez embrassé devant tout le monde alors que vous étiez dans la tête de McKay…

-Mais alors…

-Vous n'êtes pas malade, mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Alors il l'avait remarqué ? Il savait mais il avait fait semblant ? Elle s'était ridiculisée pour rien !

Remarquant son embarras, Carson se releva et la força à en faire autant. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la faire attendre plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était impatient...

-A mon tour, maintenant…

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, posa ses mains délicatement sur ses joues et l'embrassa…

oOoOo

Finalement, rester au calme lui fit du bien. Il apprécia de ne pas être obligé de dire à tout le monde ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, son estomac le rappela bruyamment à l'ordre, il se leva. Faire savoir à tous qu'il était doué, jouer avec des engins vieux comme le monde, mais d'une technologie très avancée, "dépiauter" ces fameux engins afin de découvrir à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir et enfin, être le meilleur dans son domaine et aussi les autres, voilà ce que le Dr Rodney McKay appréciait le plus. Enfin, avec aussi le fait de déguster des bons petits plats...

oOoOo

Ils s'étaient entraînés pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, n'ayant trouvé que ce moyen pour oublier. Et ça avait eu l'air de marcher. Jusqu'à ce que Sheppard, comme d'habitude, se retrouve avec un bâton sous le menton, Teyla derrière lui.

-C'est pas vrai ! Pour une fois que je gagne, il n'y a personne pour le remarquer!

-Comment ça, vous avez gagné ?

-Regardez qui est à terre !

-C'est vous !

-Vous, vous le savez, mais n'importe qui pourrait affirmer que je viens de vous battre !

Elle se mit à rire. C'était bon de retrouver l'ambiance de franche camaraderie qui régnait avant.

Elle le lâcha enfin et se dirigea vers le banc pour prendre sa serviette.

-J'ai faim, vous m'accompagnez ? Lui demanda t-elle en s'épongeant le front.

-Oui, pourquoi pas !

oOoOo

Rodney marchait doucement vers la cantine quand il aperçut ses amis au bout du couloir. Il allait les appeler quand finalement, il changea d'avis et les observa. Ils avaient une allure pour le moins étrange, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment marcher. Sinon, rien d'autre dans leur attitude ne pouvait démontrer avec certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux... Il les suivit sans rien dire et attendit qu'ils soient installés pour entrer à son tour. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, comme d'habitude et parlait doucement. Quand il s'approcha de la table avec son plateau, il remarqua qu'ils se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, puis replongèrent le nez dans leur assiette. Et bien, s'il n'en était pas sûr avant, maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas ! Il aurait pu parier qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Ils ne se comportaient pas normalement.

-Ça va vous deux ? Demanda t-il, l'air de rien.

-Oui... Répondit Teyla.

Il posa son plateau à côté du militaire, s'assit sur la chaise et parla tout en défaisant l'emballage de ses couverts. Puis il piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande qui lui donnait faim.

-Sheppard, vous vous rappelez quand on est allé sur P7X899 ?

-Oui…

Rodney, qui allait mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche, suspendit son geste, il avait appelé Sheppard et c'était Teyla qui avait répondu. Se rendant compte de la bourde, Teyla reprit très vite.

-Oui, je m'en souviens et bien ?

-Et bien, on n'a pas parlé à Carson de ce qu'on y avait trouvé, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait le faire ?

-Si, mais… je pense qu'on devrait voir ça aussi avec Elisabeth, non ?

Rodney n'en dit pas plus, les regardant avec un air étrange, puis se mit à sourire. Oui, il parierait bien sur le fait qu'avant peu, ils seraient ensemble ces deux là…

Le tout était de savoir avec qui il allait parier...

oOoOo

Enfin ! Elle était enfin dans ses bras… Et ils s'embrassaient… Elle se mit à gémir contre sa bouche, elle en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Et là, elle était elle, dans son corps, dans sa tête…

Et elle était sur un petit nuage. Carson était un médecin doux, gentil et il embrassait comme un dieu. Elle se serra encore plus fort contre lui et recula en l'emmenant avec elle. Au diable les conséquences, elle avait trop envie de le coucher sur son lit et de l'aimer… Et il se laissa faire...

oOoOo

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils avaient fini leur repas et qu'ils avaient abordé presque tous les sujets de conversation plutôt facile étant donné leur situation. Et maintenant, plus personne ne parlait. Même pas McKay !

Ils étaient embarrassés et surtout, ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour quitter la table sans que se remarque le fait qu'ils avaient très envie de se retrouver seul. Rodney s'amusa de la situation et en profita.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Quand ça ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Après manger ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas… Répondit Teyla.

_Menteuse…_Pensa Sheppard_, __vous savez ce que vous avez envie de faire, tout comme moi…_

Elle ne releva pas la tête, se contentant d'inspirer bien fort, elle venait de l'entendre et le pire, c'est qu'elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès !

-Moi, je vais aller me balader ! Je n'ai pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui et il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes ! Annonça alors John dans le corps de Teyla.

_Ah bon ? L'entraînement de cet après midi ne vous a pas suffi ? _

-Ah oui ? Et je peux vous accompagner ? Demanda Rodney, l'air de rien.

Il regarda le scientifique de travers. Ne comprenait-il vraiment rien ? Il le savait nul dans ses rapports avec les femmes, mais là !

A la tête que fit la personne qu'il prenait pour Teyla, Rodney sourit encore plus. Maintenant, il en était sûr, elle n'avait pas envie d'être dérangée…

Il jeta un œil discret du côté du militaire et vit que celui-ci n'avait pas levé la tête de son assiette.

_Ils y ont mis le temps, mais ils ont enfin compris !_ Pensa Rodney, heureux pour ses amis.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne au lit ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-A cette heure ci ? S'exclama Sheppard.

-Oui, Carson m'a expressément ordonné de ne pas faire trop d'effort.

-Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Demanda Teyla.

-Oui, en fait, j'ai encore un peu mal à la jambe… vous avez déjà eu une épaule déboîtée ? Leur demanda alors le scientifique.

-Non ! Répondit Teyla.

-Oui ! Répondit Sheppard.

Et là, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait McKay. Celui-ci savait que Sheppard s'était déjà fait ça, mais là, il venait de répondre non. Mais le scientifique mit ça sur le compte du trouble qu'ils devaient ressentir et fini par se lever doucement.

-Et bien, moi, grâce à l'intervention d'un de vos lieutenants, c'est la hanche !

-Un de mes... Commença John.

-Un de mes lieutenants ? Finit Teyla à sa place, tout en regardant Sheppard de travers.

-Oui, le lieutenant Cadman ! Grâce à elle, je dois éviter de faire trop d'efforts !

_Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude alors !_ Pensa Sheppard.

Teyla toussa encore, pour faire passer le sourire qu'elle avait eu en "lisant" les pensées du militaire.

-Bon, je vous laisse. A demain.

-Bonsoir Rodney.

-Bonsoir… Dit doucement Sheppard.

Rodney était quand même un peu déçu, ils ne s'étaient pas spécialement inquiétés pour lui mais finalement, il pensa, et à juste titre, que quand c'était à eux qu'il arrivait quelque chose, il ne s'attardait pas trop sur le sujet, alors…

_Faudrait peut-être que je m'intéresse plus aux autres…_ Pensa t-il.

Non ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, alors il n'allait pas changer pour eux !

Il quitta donc la cantine en boitant bas, ce qui fit sourire plusieurs personnes…

oOoOo

Elle était ravie. Elle avait pris l'initiative, se demandant s'il oserait et maintenant, elle savait…

... Et elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Il était médecin et elle aurait dû se douter que les études qu'il avait faites lui donnerait un avantage sur elle. Il connaissait parfaitement l'anatomie féminine. Et il en profitait, pour son plus grand plaisir… Ses mains étaient partout sur elle, douces et habiles, sa bouche l'embrassait, lui murmurant des mots tendres. Et il n'avait pas encore fini de la déshabiller.

Elle allait devenir complètement folle s'il ne la prenait pas là, maintenant, tout de suite...

Mais il prenait son temps. Même s'il savait qu'il devrait normalement être en train de travailler, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que le corps qui vibrait sous ses doigts. Elle haletait et il était dans le même état. Il allait se lever pour se déshabiller, quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur ses vêtements. Il se redressa un peu et put voir que Laura en avait eu assez d'attendre et qu'elle s'attaquait fiévreusement à ses fringues. Elle tirait dessus, puis le bascula sur le dos afin de lui retirer son pantalon et le sous-vêtement ne résista pas à son ardeur. Il sourit devant tant d'impatience, mais quand elle le frôla, il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Elle le regardait comme si elle allait le dévorer. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle finit de se déshabiller et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il était à elle...

oOoOo

Rodney partit, plus rien à se dire, qu'allaient-ils faire ?

-Vous vous êtes déjà déboîté l'épaule ? Demanda Teyla qui venait de se rappeler de ça.

-Oui et c'est très douloureux !

Voilà, ça s'était fait... Et maintenant, de quoi allaient-ils parler ? Elle regarda la montre qu'elle avait au poignet.

-Il n'est pas très tard et je ne suis pas fatiguée, je vais aller faire un tour... Annonça t-elle.

-Où ? Demanda Sheppard en s'adossant à la chaise.

-Je ne sais pas, au hasard...

Elle savait où elle voulait aller, mais n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne avec elle. Sinon, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais elle avait encore oublié que le simple fait de penser était "lu" par celui qui, justement était le centre de ses pensées.

Alors, elle poussa un énorme soupir en le regardant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle et la fixait en souriant. Mais aussi avec un l'air d'un chat qui regarde une souris se promener juste à côté de lui...

En fait, ils se sentaient vraiment stupides tous les deux. Ils savaient pertinemment ce que l'autre voulait, mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas. Faut dire aussi que se retrouver au lit avec soi-même n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à gérer ! Et surtout, comment faire ?

Elle savait comment se comportait une femme, mais ne savait pas maîtriser ce corps d'homme. Et il pensait exactement la même chose de son côté.

-Bon, je crois que finalement, je vais aller me coucher... Finit-elle par dire en se levant.

-Bonne nuit...

Elle partit en se retenant de courir, essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible et se dirigea vers les quartiers du colonel. Elle allait devoir dormir dans son lit, dans ses draps... Vivre comme lui...

Elle était arrivée devant la porte et l'ouvrit très vite. Puis elle se déshabilla et, en se dirigeant vers le placard, jeta un œil distrait à l'image que lui renvoya le miroir, quand elle passa devant. Elle ferma les yeux très vite, ne voulant pas profiter de la situatio, et prépara pour le lendemain, des vêtements qu'elle jugea plus décontractés. Un simple pantalon de toile clair et une chemise bleue. Mais elle avait oublié qu'elle allait devoir se laver. Elle allait devoir se regarder. LE regarder.

-Bon, je ne vais quand même pas rester sale !

Elle inspira à fond, puis entra dans la salle de bain...

oOoOo

Il avait attendu qu'elle quitte la cantine pour se lever à son tour. Il avait bien remarqué les regards que lui jetaient les autres et se promit que dès qu'il retrouverait son identité, il dirait deux mots au lieutenant Cadman ! Mais pour l'instant, il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour aller la voir. Elle avait d'abord dit qu'elle allait se coucher, mais elle avait changé d'avis. Il savait qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Elle était assez gênée à l'idée de se laver. Et dire qu'il allait devoir faire la même chose !

Alors il se dépêcha de rentrer dans ses quartiers avant de changer d'avis et fila sous la douche, les yeux fermés... Dix minutes plus tard, il se rhabilla en aveugle et sortit. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent absolument et la chaleur qui le saisit à la simple pensée de la revoir le fit respirer plus vite. Alors il se dirigea doucement vers ses quartiers à lui, regarda à droite puis à gauche et ouvrit la porte...

oOoOo

Epuisé. Il était épuisé. Elle était jeune, lui aussi, mais elle était militaire et avait une résistance physique nettement supérieure à la sienne. Et, il venait de s'en rendre compte aussi, elle était très créative...

-Ça va ? Murmura t-elle en se collant à lui.

-Oui... Soupira t-il.

-Tu regrettes ?

Il se mit sur le côté, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Non, pas du tout...

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

-Quelle tête ?

-On dirait que tu ne sais pas comment m'avouer quelque chose...

-Oui, tu as raison...

Laura se redressa alors sur un coude et le regarda, un peu inquiète.

-Et je peux savoir quand même ?

Il prit la même position qu'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi...

Elle fut tellement surprise, que son coude glissa sur les draps et sa tête atterrit contre le menton de Carson.

-Wouaïe ! T'es légèrement dangereuse, toi... Gémit-il en se passant la main sur son menton.

Elle essaya de se redresser comme elle put et se frotta le front du plat de la main.

-Tu en as de bonne, toi ! C'est pas des choses à dire sans prévenir !

-La prochaine fois, je t'envoie un mail !

-Parce que tu as d'autres trucs dans le même genre à me dire ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, si je te dis que je t'aime, c'est pareil pour toi ?

Elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, le regardant comme s'il s'était transformé en Wraith. Deux fois. Il venait par deux fois de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, pas du tout... Dit-il en passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, je t'aime Laura, mais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que m...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. L'embrassant à pleine bouche, elle entreprit de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aussi. Et il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, rien que pour profiter d'elle, encore et encore...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la prochaine, moi je vais continuer à jardiner !

Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. Chapter 14

Bonne journée, bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end !

Ah oui, j'oubliais le plus important : Bonne lecture ! lol !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

Rodney était repartit au labo, le cœur plus léger, mais en traînant un peu la jambe. Il avait mal. Finalement, il aurait dû rester encore un peu à l'infirmerie pour se faire dorloter... Mais ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui lui avait vraiment fait plaisir, même s'il était un peu jaloux. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il avait remarqué qu'ils se rapprochaient. C'était presque imperceptible, mais lui, il l'avait ressenti. Pourtant, il n'était pas très doué pour les affaires de cœurs, ça, il en était tout à fait conscient !

Mais bon, son travail lui plaisait et pour l'instant, ne pas avoir de petite amie ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, alors...

oOoOo

Elle savait qu'il était là, à l'attendre. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'elle voulait la même chose. Mais sous la douche, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait voulu lui laisser au moins ça. Un peu d'intimité... Ou du moins, le peu qu'il lui restait...

Alors elle prit son courage à deux et inspira un grand coup avant de l'affronter.

-Vous auriez dû vous asseoir...

Elle était sortie de la salle de bain et appréciait que par cette chaleur, un homme puisse se contenter d'une serviette autour des reins. Même si elle était sûre de regretter de ne pas être un peu plus couverte, car elle sentait bien que la douche froide allait bientôt ne plus faire effet...

Hésitant, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Teyla... je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire que...

-Je sais... je sais parce que moi aussi... mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je vais pouvoir...

-Pouvoir quoi ? Demanda t-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle de plus en plus.

Même si s'était lui qu'il voyait, il ressentait les émotions et les émois d'une femme. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait que le corps qui lui faisait face qui pouvait éteindre le feu qui couvait en lui... Alors il n'hésita pas. Il se dressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et, passant la main droite derrière sa nuque, approcha sa tête de la sienne... Elle avait fermé les yeux et sentit sa main la retenir doucement, mais fermement, alors qu'il plaquait sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle s'était raidie légèrement, mais s'abandonna très vite. Presque pliée en deux pour le retenir dans ses bras, elle répondait avec ardeur au baiser fougueux que lui donnait le militaire. Puis elle se sentit poussée et ne put faire autrement que de se laisser tomber sur le lit quand elle butta sur le bord. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et continua à l'embrasser. En fait, il se fichait de savoir qu'elle était dans son corps à lui, il l'embrassait elle. Et rien qu'elle. Et elle gémissait. Il la voulait. Il voulait faire l'amour avec elle. Mais le problème, c'était que là, ça devait venir d'elle, alors pour s'assurer qu'elle aussi le voulait, sans hésitation, il posa doucement sa main au seul endroit qu'il savait pouvoir donner une réponse sans équivoque. Et elle poussa un petit cri, quand elle la sentit glisser sur son entrejambe. Elle haletait et ne savait pas si elle allait résister bien longtemps, alors elle lui dit franchement.

-John, je ne sais pas comment faire, j'en ai très envie, mais je ne contrôle rien, rien du tout, alors, s'il te plait, aime-moi...

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il se déshabilla très vite et lui enleva sa serviette de douche qui ne tenait pratiquement plus. Ils se mirent sous les couvertures et il se mit sur elle, jugeant plus facile de commencer. Mais il eut un bref moment de panique. Allait-il oser ? Allait-elle oser ? Entre s'embrasser et avoir l'impression de faire l'amour à soi-même, il y avait une grande différence... Alors, le cœur battant la chamade, il prit une grande inspiration, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il se redressa et s'empala de lui-même sur le membre raidit. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en gémissant. Les mains crispées sur les draps, de chaque côté de son corps, il respirait vite.

-Oh bon sang... Réussit-il à dire enfin.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. La sensation était tellement forte, tellement différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais en même temps, tellement excitante...

Teyla s'était cambrée de plaisir. C'était ça, faire l'amour quand on était un homme ? C'était tellement différent, mais en même temps, tellement semblable...

Il commença à peine à se mouvoir, qu'ils se mirent à gémir très fort et le plaisir les saisit très vite. Teyla ne se contrôlant pas et John pressé d'assouvir enfin ce désir qui le brûlait tout entier, ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque en même temps et en un temps record !

Il se coucha sur elle et elle le serra dans ses bras. Mais il voulut se mettre sur le côté, se croyant trop lourd pour elle.

-Non, reste là... Dit-elle langoureusement, je veux te sentir tout contre moi...

Alors, la tête dans son cou, il resta allongée sur elle, le corps tremblant encore du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir et qu'il désirait encore...

Avec un sourire, il se redressa un peu.

-Les femmes sont vraiment insatiables... Lui dit-il en souriant.

oOoOo

Il n'était pas tard, mais la cantine était presque déserte. Elisabeth se retrouva seule, mais pas très longtemps.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Vous savez où ils sont tous ? Lui demanda t-elle alors que le Satédien s'assayait.

-Tous qui ?

-Les autres, enfin toute l'équipe !

-Non, pas la moindre idée ! Et vous ?

-Non...

Elle prit le temps de manger un peu avant de relancer la conversation.

-Ils ne vous paraissent pas étrange en ce moment ?

-Qui ?

-Sheppard, Teyla et même Rodney !

-Si... c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais ils ont peut-être leur raison...

Voilà. Elle avait voulu une réponse ? Et bien, il faudra qu'elle se contente de celle là !

Ils mangèrent en silence, quand Ronon lui posa une question qui la surprit.

-Vous êtes plutôt pour ou contre ?

-Pour ou contre... quoi ?

-Si un homme et une femme de cette expédition se mettent ensemble...

-Et bien ?

-Vous êtes pour ou contre ?

Elle le regarda, se demandant si cette question était pour lui personnellement, ou pour quelqu'un d'autre !

-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi ! Répondit-il.

Elle se redressa surprise.

-Mais comment... ?

-Comment je sais que c'était cette question que vous vous posiez ?

-Euh... oui...

-Vous êtes inquiète pour tous les membres de cette cité, même pour moi, alors, vos expressions sont très faciles à déchiffrer...

Elle n'en revenait pas, il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais là ! Il venait de lui dire qu'il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Perturbant, très perturbant...

-Et bien, pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas contre. Ce ne serait franchement pas humain de refuser à deux personnes le droit de s'aimer, non ?

-Oui, tout à fait d'accord !

-Vous savez quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un de la cité ?

-J'ai des soupçons...

-Et je suppose que vous ne m'en parlerez pas ?

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Ça aussi, elle s'en doutait. Ronon était une personne sur lequel on pouvait compter et sans aucune hésitation. Elle n'aurait aucune information supplémentaire, elle le savait et donc n'insista pas.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence.

-Bon, il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Dr Weir.

-Bonne nuit, Ronon...

Il se pencha, prit son plateau et sortit. Elle était seule de nouveau.

Puis elle plaqua sa main très vite sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas pu éviter de bailler.

-Je veux dormir ! Gémit-elle.

-Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas, alors ?

Elle releva très vite la tête. Rodney était devant elle.

-Rodney ? Mais il est tard, vous n'avez pas mangé ?

-Non, c'est déjà fait, mais je voulais prendre une bouteille d'eau... et vous ?

-Et bien moi, je mange !

-Oui, je vois ça!

-Alors, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Il resta debout un bref instant, puis finit par tirer une chaise et s'assit à en face d'elle.

-Vous avez remarqué quelque chose entre Teyla et Sheppard ?

_C'était donc d'eux que parlait Ronon !_ Pensa t-elle.

-Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils me semblent se comporter bizarrement, en ce moment. Ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude...

-Ecoutez, ils sont adultes et libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent alors... et nous n'avons pas à juger ce qu'ils ont ou non le droit de faire, tant que ça ne porte pas préjudice à la cité !

-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Je voulais simplement dire que je suis content pour eux et qu'ils auraient peut-être dû s'y mettre avant !

-Ah bon ?

Elisabeth était surprise. Entendre ce genre de phrase de la part de Rodney, était vraiment inhabituel !

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, mais Elisabeth avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Rodney s'en aperçu et, compatissant se leva.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, Elisabeth, vous avez encore le temps de voir ça demain.

-Voir quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Ce que vous étiez en train d'étudier dans votre bureau, probablement !

Elle se leva et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci Rodney !

-Mais... de quoi ?

-De vous occuper de moi ! J'apprécie l'attention ! On y va ?

-On y va !

Il avança le bras, la laissant passer devant, en parfait homme galant. Comportement qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers respectifs, y entrèrent et la cité retrouva son calme...

Mais pas partout...

oOoOo

Ils se sentaient tellement bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se quitter. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait comme ça. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il était tellement altruiste, tellement attentionné envers les autres. Il était aimé de tous, même quand il devait leur faire passer des examens.

Carson était un homme adorable et elle l'adorait. Elle était tout simplement raide dingue amoureuse du docteur de la cité et faire l'amour avec lui avait été la chose la plus fantastique qu'elle ait vécu depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur Atlantis. Et maintenant, penchée au dessus de lui, la tête posée dans sa main, légèrement redressée, elle le regardait dormir. Elle se mit à sourire. Il l'avait presque supplié de le laisser tranquille quelques minutes !

Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps et maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Et même à cet instant, elle avait encore envie de lui. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit l'heure à son réveil.

Il n'était jamais que onze heure du soir... Et si ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'après-midi était ce qu'elle espérait, elle était pratiquement sûre que le colonel Sheppard aurait un peu de retard le lendemain...

Mais elle se mit à bailler. Alors, elle se recoucha et se cala contre lui. Il soupira légèrement dans son sommeil et la serra contre lui.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ? Demanda t-il en articulant à peine.

-Non, mais je crois que je vais être obligée de le faire quand même...

-Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air très en forme... Murmura t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ah tu crois ça ?

Ouvrant les yeux, il la bascula sous lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait tenir le coup. Après tout, il avait dormi un peu et avait récupéré…

oOoOo

Ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits, encore sous le coup de l'expérience incroyable qu'ils venaient de vivre l'un avec l'autre. Et qu'ils avaient énormément apprécié. Outre le fait, que ça avait été un peu trop rapide à leur goût. L'inconvénient de la première fois… enfin, dans le corps d'un autre...

Ils poussèrent ensemble un soupir de plaisir, se caressant langoureusement. Puis tout à coup, Teyla se mit à bailler. Sheppard sourit doucement.

-Déjà ?

-Déjà quoi ?

-Tu es fatiguée ? Je t'aurais cru plus résistante !

-Oui, mais j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru que… que ce serait comme ça !

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Tu sais comment tu fonctionnes, pas moi. Et je dois dire que…

-Que quoi ?

-Et bien, je suis désolée, mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas été très...

Il se redressa un peu et la regarda, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

-Tu n'as pas été très... quoi ?

-C'est assez gênant à dire...

-Ah ! Tu veux parler de... ça ?

-Oui, enfin, je pense qu'on parle de la même chose...

-Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas grave...

Elle n'avait pas assuré. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre que c'était déjà fini ! Alors elle osa lui demander.

-Euh… combien de temps tu mets avant de…

Il sourit. Il savait de quoi elle parlait et s'amusait de sa question. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça de vivre dans le corps d'un autre, mais là, il devait avouer que pouvoir ressentir le plaisir plusieurs fois, était une chose qu'il était sûr d'apprécier. Et dont il allait profiter pendant encore tout le temps qu'il resterait à l'intérieur de ce corps de femme…

-Et bien, sans me vanter, je dois dire que…

-Ne dis rien ! Coupa t-elle brusquement en rougissant.

Sans aucune explication, elle le repoussa doucement sur le côté. Mais pas assez vite…

-Voilà, tu as ta réponse… Dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

Puis sans crier gare, il s'empara de sa bouche. Gênée, elle essaya de le repousser, mais abandonna très vite. Après tout, elle aussi en voulait plus. Et quand ses mains prirent possession d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. John se connaissait et savait ce qu'il aimait, alors il promena sa bouche et ses mains sur le corps qu'il connaissait très bien, même si ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de se caresser lui-même…

oOoOo

Elle subissait. Mais elle aimait tellement ce que les mains qui courraient sur elle lui procurait, qu'elle se laissa faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tellement tendue qu'elle le bascula sous elle. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, elle se glissa en lui. Il se cambra et cria. Cri qu'elle étouffa vivement sous sa bouche.

Elle bougea d'abord doucement, puis plus vite, de plus en plus vite… Ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir encore une fois ressentir l'extase qu'elle savait si délicieuse.

Mais cette fois ci, elle essaya de se retenir, voulant tout comme lui, faire durer le plaisir…

oOoOo

Dans les chambres des couples qui venaient de se former, la fatigue avait enfin calmé les ardeurs et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'endormirent tous… très tard dans la nuit.

Mais…

oOoOo

En pleine nuit, Teyla se sentit étrange et se mit à gémir. Presque en même temps, John eut la même sensation, mais l'oublia aussi vite. Il s'était fait une raison, croyant que c'était encore un effet d'être une femme. Mais pas elle. C'était comme si elle flottait. Alors elle se mit sur le côté et essaya de se rendormir, croyant que la fatigue était la cause du malaise qu'elle ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda John d'une voix endormie.

-Je ne sais pas, je me sens toute bizarre…

-Moi aussi, mais j'avoue que j'ai aimé…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je…

Elle se mit alors sur le dos et haleta, angoissée. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait mais au bout de quelques minutes, le sommeil revint enfin...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, ou presque !

Pas trop déçus ?

Allez, à la semaine prochaine et bonne journée

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	15. Chapter 15

Merci **Massalia** : Ohhhh c'est pas bien, pas bien du tout d'avoir oublié le 13 ! Et oui, Carson et laura sont bien plus rapide que John et Teyla, mais eux, ils n'auront pas de problème avec "l'après", vu qu'ils ne bossent pas ensemble, c'est plus facile à gérer^^  
Pour ta supposition concernant le "malaise", tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !

J'ai eu des nouvelles de **Zaz0ouill3** qui m'a dit ce qu'il en était. En fait, elle n'aime pas trop laisser des reviews telles que "c'est bien" ou "vive la suite", elle trouve ça pas terrible. Enfin bref, elle s'est excusée et du coup, j'en ai fait autant. Voilà, les choses sont claires, passons à la suite de cette fic !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et bonne journée !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis leur malaise et quand Teyla se retourna dans son sommeil, elle passa une main par dessus John, qui se réveilla. Il se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui la fit gémir.

-J'ai sommeil...

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé...

-C'est pas grave... Lui dit-elle d'une voix tout endormie. Ça va ?

-Oui, ça va...

-Moi aussi... Marmonna t-elle en lui tournant alors le dos sans aucun remord.

Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, la faible lueur de la lune qui parvenait jusqu'à son lit, lui avait permis de voir la personne qui était allongée à ses côtés. Et son cœur s'emballa…

La bouche sèche, la respiration saccadée, il leva une main, la regarda et soupira doucement. Enfin…

-Teyla…

-Mmmoui… Dit-elle grognant.

-Teyla… Insista t-il doucement.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle impatiente.

Sans répondre, il passa sa main sur elle et la caressa langoureusement. Elle s'étira légèrement et laissa la main de son amant se balader. Puis elle sentit le matelas bouger et se mit à gémir en sentant sa bouche sur elle. Il avait pris la pointe rose d'un sein entre ses lèvres et l'agaçait de la langue…

Puis il releva la tête.

-Continue… s'il te plait continue… Supplia t-elle.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange ? Demanda t-il encore, la voix enrouée.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ça !

Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, puis, sans attendre, se glissa en elle. Elle cria en renversant la tête en arrière et ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

-Oooohhh...

-Oui… comme tu dis, oooohhh... Gémit-il.

-Mais… ?

Elle n'en dit pas plus, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas. Trop occupée à laisser son corps qu'elle avait enfin récupéré, se délecter du plaisir qu'elle reconnaissait...

Il lui fit l'amour sauvagement, jouissant sans aucune retenue des sensations qu'il avait retrouvées...

Et elle ne resta pas immobile bien longtemps…

Ils avaient réintégré leur corps ? Et bien maintenant, ils allaient en profiter pleinement !

oOoOo

Il s'étira. Un poids sur son corps l'empêcha de se lever, alors il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour… Lui répondit une voix éraillée.

-Tu es bien ?

-Oui…

-Tu es encore fatiguée ?

-Oui…

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda t-il taquin, la bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Oui… j'en suis sûre…

-Tant pis !

-Mmmm, pourquoi tu dis ça… ?

-Pour rien, dors ma chérie…

Là, elle se réveilla tout à fait.

-Tu m'as appelé comment ?

Il soupira de bien-être avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?

-Non, mais je ne m'y attendais pas…

-Je t'aime, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterais à t'appeler comme ça !

Il était amoureux. Il était même fou amoureux de la belle rouquine qui était presque allongée sur lui et avec qui il avait passé une nuit de folie. Et en voyant le sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il était persuadé qu'elle ressentait la même chose à son égard. Laura, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, la voix un peu enrouée par l'émotion, finit par lui dire.

-Je t'aime, Carson… je t'aime tant…

Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis n'y tenant plus, elle se pencha sur lui et caressa sa bouche de la langue, avant de la plonger dans la sienne. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et l'allongea sur lui. Anticipant le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner, elle gémit quand il la souleva pour se glisser doucement en elle. Elle ondula, toujours collée à sa bouche et ne pouvant plus se retenir se redressa en fixant les yeux bleus qui la regardaient amoureusement. Elle accéléra d'elle-même le mouvement, jusqu'au plaisir suprême qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à ressentir quelques minutes plus tard…

oOoOo

Dans les quartiers du militaire, deux corps enlacés et endormis, finirent par s'éveiller doucement sous la lumière vive qui illuminait la chambre. Il s'étira et se redressa légèrement tout en caressant le corps nu de sa compagne.

-Il n'y a pas de rideaux, ici ? Se plaignit Teyla.

-Non et c'est tant mieux… Murmura John, la tête posée sur sa main.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Parce que comme ça, je peux te voir en plein jour et en profiter… Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Quitte à se lever tard, autant en profiter...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était debout depuis un bout de temps, maintenant. Mais elle n'avait encore vu personne. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable. 9h00. Elle avait donné une journée de congé à Sheppard et à Teyla, consciente de la fatigue qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, mais là, elle trouvait qu'ils exagéraient un peu. Puis tout à coup, elle repensa à ce que lui avaient dit Ronon, puis Rodney. Se pouvaient-ils que son chef militaire et la jeune Athosienne soient ensemble ?

Elle était légèrement embarrassée, car elle allait justement se lever pour aller frapper à leurs portes respectives. Quelle aurait été leur réaction, en la voyant, elle, la dirigeante devant eux ?

Elle sourit en y pensant et se dit qu'un peu d'intimité, même sur une base scientifique, n'était pas du luxe. Alors elle décida de leur laisser encore un peu de temps pour se reprendre. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça...

Elle se repencha sur son écran et laissa son esprit vagabonder...

-Dr Weir ?

Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne prêta pas attention à la belle voix grave qui lui avait adressée la parole.

-Ouh ouh !

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte du bureau. Il l'observa, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres, que cachaient une petite moustache et une courte barbe.

-Bonjour, Dr Weir ! Insista t-il alors.

Elle sursauta violemment en se redressant, puis porta la main sur son cœur. Elle avait pâli à un point que l'homme cru qu'elle allait se trouver mal.

Il fit rapidement le tour du bureau et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Toujours essoufflée, et le cœur battant la chamade, elle répondit d'une voix blanche.

-Oui... mais ne recommencez pas, s'il vous plait...

Il se redressa, rassuré sur son sort et dit sérieusement.

-Vous savez, si j'avais su que vous étiez aussi émotive, j'aurais demandé à ce que l'alarme de la cité soit déclenchée avant d'entrer dans votre bureau !

Elle leva la tête et le regarda enfin.

-Excusez-moi, mais... qui êtes-vous ?

Sourire encore plus grand, si ça avait été possible. Et Elisabeth sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais elle le trouvait terriblement séduisant...

-Et moi qui croyais que vous connaissiez tout le monde, je suis déçu...

Elle était comme hypnotisée par son regard. Il avait les yeux d'une chaude couleur noisette et surtout, il avait un sourire à tomber...

-Que... euh...

Elle se sentit complètement stupide. Elle était diplomate et avait réussi à faire plier des hommes et des femmes à sa volonté, rien qu'en parlant avec eux et là, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots !

Conscient de son désarroi, l'homme ne la laissa pas se noyer dedans très longtemps.

-Je suis Brian Drescoll...

-Elisabeth Weir...

-Je sais...

-Ah bon ?

_Ah bon ? Tu ne trouve que ça à dire ? Ah bon ? Pas mal, pour une diplomate !_

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, je travaille pour vous...

-Ah bon ?

_Encore ? Trouve autre chose !_

-Et vous êtes ?

Il pouffa et là elle rougit. Il venait de lui dire qui il était et elle lui redemandait !

Elle essaya de se rattraper aux branches comme elle put.

-En fait, je ne vous redemandais pas votre nom, mais votre fonction !

_Ouf ! J'm'en sors pas trop mal !_

-Ah ! Et bien, je suis technicien... Répondit Brian.

Mais il n'était pas dupe un seul instant. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il n'était pas vaniteux, mais il plaisait aux femmes. Et il se demandait si...

-Vous faites quoi, le midi ?

-Je mange !

-Ça tombe bien, je fais la même chose ! Dit-il en partant.

Elisabeth était stupéfaite. Il était juste venu lui demander ça ? Il était devant la porte quand il se retourna.

-A midi ?

-Hein ?

_Wouahhh ! Ça, c'est une onomatopée d'enfer !_

-Excusez-moi, mais qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Je vous ai dit, à midi !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour manger !

-Mais je n'ai pas le temps !

-Pourtant...

Il avait l'air tellement déçu, qu'elle se mit à rire.

-... et ce sera votre gage ! Rajouta t-il.

-Mon quoi ?

-Votre gage !

Comme elle le regardait, étonnée, il continua.

-Vous venez de vous moquer de moi, alors ce sera votre gage et ne dites pas non, sinon, je dirais à tout le monde que vous ne tenez pas vos promesses !

Tout en souriant, il allait vraiment sortir, quand il se rappela la raison de sa venue.

-Au fait, j'étais venu pour vous donner ça ! Dit-il en lui tendant une feuille.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle en la prenant.

-Une liste des appareils que j'aimerai avoir.

-Vous en avez fait la demande auprès de votre responsable ?

-Oui...

-Et... ?

-Et quoi ?

-Où est-elle ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La demande !

-Vous l'avez dans votre main !

-Mais c'est votre nom en haut !

-Oui, je sais...

-Alors comme ça vous êtes...

-Oui, je suis le responsable.

Elisabeth regarda le papier et se trouva bête. Dire qu'elle avait personnellement supervisé l'embauche du personnel d'Atlantis et qu'elle n'était pas fichue de se rappeler de lui !

-A tout à l'heure ! Dit-il en souriant encore de son trouble.

Et il la laissa, dans son bureau, seule et la bouche entrouverte. Elle n'en revenait pas...

Elle venait d'accepter un rencard ?

oOoOo

-Mummm, je me sens terriblement bien... Soupira t-elle en s'étirant.

-Et moi, terriblement fatigué...

Il était sur le dos, les bras tendus de chaque côté de lui, essoufflé. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devoir prendre une cargaison de vitamine !

Ou mieux, retourner sur Terre pendant une semaine, histoire de récupérer tranquillement… et seul…

Ronronnante, elle se colla à lui et passa une main sur son torse, le caressant doucement.

-Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais cru ça ?

-Quoi donc ? Souffla t-il.

-Tu parais tellement calme, tellement pondéré, que je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir comme ça !

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? S'exclama t-il. Mais j'ai vainement essayé de dormir !

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda t-elle peinée.

-Mais pas du tout ! La seule chose qui m'embête c'est que je vais devoir faire un peu plus d'exercice !

-Pour ? Demanda t-elle mutine.

-Pour essayer de tenir le coup quand je suis au lit avec toi !

-Je te rassure tout de suite, tu as été absolument PAR-FAIT ! Mais je crois que je vais être obligée de te quitter ! Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle attrapa très vite ses affaires et se rhabilla tout aussi vite. Carson la regardait faire en se disant qu'elle était vraiment la plus belle chose qui lui soit donné de voir. Elle était douce, gentille et vraiment adorable.

-Parce que le colonel Sheppard, même si je suis persuadée qu'il va être lui aussi en retard, ne va pas apprécier de ne pas voir ses troupes prêtes à l'heure... Répondit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

-Pourquoi serait-il en retard ?

Elle était en train d'enfiler son tee-shirt quand elle le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Non... à propos de quoi ?

-De lui et de Teyla !

-Teyla ? Ah bon ? Parce que lui et elle…

-Et oui mon chou ! Elle et lui ! Bon, dit-elle encore en se penchant sur le lit et en déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres du docteur, j'y vais, à ce soir !

-A ce soir ! Dit-il encore abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ça alors, le chef militaire et l'Athosienne ! Non, il n'avait rien remarqué…

Il devrait peut-être sortir un peu plus souvent de l'infirmerie et voir le monde qui l'entourait…

oOoOo

Elle s'était endormie et il profita honteusement de son sommeil pour l'observer. Un grain de peau fin, une jolie couleur dorée et une résistance à l'effort assez considérable étant donné sa taille et son allure que l'on pourrait croire fragile. Mais s'il savait, et depuis longtemps, qu'elle était loin d'être fragile, il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi délurée. Il avait passé une nuit éprouvante.

Car après avoir retrouvé leur apparence, ils s'étaient redécouverts… Et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il bailla et se força à se lever. Il était tard et Elisabeth, même si elle leur avait donné une journée de repos, n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'ils la fassent durer aussi longtemps. Et il avait certainement du boulot qui l'attendait.

Il ramassa ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et fila sous la douche. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre après avoir déposé un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ne bougea pas...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Passez tous une excellente journée, même si le temps est nettement moins agréable qu'hier !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	16. Chapter 16

Super, j'ai un torticolis !  
Ça fait un mal de chien c'te connerie ! Moi qui voulais bricoler, c'est raté...

Bon, je vous laisse lire et j'm'en vais me lamenter sur mon sort toute seule, comme une grande.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

Elisabeth n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle qui n'acceptait jamais de sortir avec les personnes avec qui elle travaillait, venait tout simplement de déroger à ses plus principes les plus stricts !

-Bonjour !

John entra dans le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il en souriant, devant son air béat.

-Hein ?

Il sourit encore plus. Elle était dans la lune, comportement qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu…

-Je vous ai dit : Bonjour !

-Ah ! Euh… bonjour…

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet tout de même.

-Oui, je vais bien !

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et croisa ses doigts.

-Bon, alors, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Quand ça ?

-Ce matin !

Ce matin ? Il s'était passé quelque chose ce matin ?

-Oui, continua Elisabeth sans avoir remarqué son air légèrement paniqué, personne ne vous a vu à la cantine, ni Teyla d'ailleurs...

Il souffla, rassuré. Ce n'était qu'une simple question, elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, comme elle s'inquiétait pour toutes les personnes qui vivaient sur la base.

-Et bien, comme vous nous avez donné notre journée d'hier à Teyla et moi, on en a profité pour se reposer. Enfin, moi, parce qu'elle, je ne sais pas... Se rattrapa t-il, embarrassé.

Mais elle ne fit pas attention au changement de voix du militaire. Et John apprécia beaucoup, même si elle avait vraiment l'air d'être à des milliers de kilomètres...

Elisabeth baissa la tête, respira à fond, puis le regarda. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle redevienne la dirigeante que tout le monde connaissait. Celle qui était responsable et disponible...

En parlant de disponible, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie d'aller déjeuner...

_Bon ! Retour au boulot ! Tu t'amuseras plus tard !_ Se dit-elle.

-Parfait, puisque vous êtes là, on va peut-être pouvoir parler de votre prochaine mission ?

Il se redressa, intéressé. Il allait sortir et ça lui donna des frissons. Il aimait ça. Et le fait qu'il soit le seul, ou presque à pouvoir maîtriser les jumpers lui plaisait beaucoup. Ça lui donnait un sentiment de puissance...

-On se retrouve dans la salle de réunion ? Dit-il en se levant.

-Oui, dans disons... trente minutes ? Ça vous donne le temps de réunir toute votre équipe ?

-Oui, c'est parfait. A tout à l'heure !

oOoOo

Il descendit le grand escalier et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Plus il attendrait, plus il y avait de risque de croiser des personnes qui se poseraient des questions en voyant la jeune Athosienne sortir de sa chambre...

Quand il repensait à la journée infernale qu'il avait vécue dans un corps de femme, il se dit que maintenant, il hésiterait à les critiquer. Mais en même temps, il en était heureux.

Ça lui avait permis de découvrir qu'il lui plaisait et chose plus intéressante encore, il connaissait ses désirs secrets. A cette pensée, une douce chaleur l'envahit, qu'il se dépêcha de maîtriser. Car il savait pertinemment que si la femme qui devait être encore dans son lit se rendait seulement compte de l'état dans lequel il était, elle n'aurait de cesse de lui faire passer cette envie. Et maintenant qu'elle aussi avait goûté à la "joie" d'être un homme, elle savait comment s'y prendre...

-Bonjour mon colonel...

Laura arrivait en face de lui et l'avait salué avec entrain. Lui, il lui en voulait un peu. Les femmes sont décidément trop bavardes ! Alors qu'elle allait le dépasser, il l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

-Bonjour Lieutenant. Dites, il faudrait que je vous parle de certaines choses...

Laura le fixait, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qu'il allait lui parler.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Et de quoi ?

-De rumeurs colportées à mon égard et qui ne m'ont pas trop plu...

-Des rumeurs ? Mais de quelles sortes, monsieur ? Demanda t-elle l'air étonné.

-Ne faites pas l'innocente ! On en reparlera, mais pour l'instant, allez vous préparer !

-Oui mon colonel ! Répondit-elle en le saluant et en partant.

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et son sourire se crispa un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en parler avec Mary. Cette fille était une vraie pipelette.

Et maintenant, c'était elle qui allait payer pour ça !

-Et zut ! Cette journée commençait trop bien ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de pas terrible...

Elle se précipita vers l'armurerie, se prépara très vite et rejoignit son équipe dans la salle d'embarquement. Il était temps, elle était la dernière...

Mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer de mission et d'aller passer sa visite médicale...

On se demandait bien pourquoi...

oOoOo

Il ouvrit la porte, entra très vite et s'approcha de son lit, pour constater qu'il était vide.

-Teyla ?

Pas un bruit. Il fit le tour de sa chambre, mais ne trouva rien qui aurait pu indiquer qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui. Il était un peu déçu. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler avant d'aller à la réunion. Discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé et qui risquait de se passer encore...

Il ressortit donc et se dirigea vers le labo, espérant y retrouver McKay et en profita pour passer devant les quartiers de Ronon afin de le prévenir. Il avait une demi-heure devant lui et discuter un peu avec eux lui changerait peut-être un peu les idées...

oOoOo

Elle méditait un peu avant de retrouver les autres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre durant cette terrible journée, où elle avait emprunté sans le vouloir, le corps de l'homme dont elle était devenue la maîtresse.

Bon sang ce qu'elle se sentait bien ! Elle ne regrettait rien et elle espérait qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Elle se mit à sourire, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle se faisait du mouron pour rien. Si ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble cette nuit signifiait quelque chose, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Sinon, il était un excellent acteur ! Car quand ils avaient retrouvé leur corps, il avait mis encore plus d'ardeur à lui prouver qu'elle n'était à sa place que dans ses bras...

A cette pensée, une douce chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'envahit...

Encore ? Décidément, elle n'était pas capable de penser à lui sans penser à ça ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne...

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva en soufflant doucement...

Elle verrait bien de quoi les autres jours seraient faits...

oOoOo

-Salut Rodney ! Comment ça va ?

McKay releva la tête et fixa les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer.

-Moi, ça va. Enfin pas trop mal... et apparemment, vous aussi... Dit-il en fixant le militaire.

John s'approcha du bureau et se pencha sur ce que faisait son ami.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous venez à la réunion ?

-A quelle heure ?

Sheppard regarda sa montre et dit.

-Et bien dans vingt minutes... sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le scientifique regarda Ronon, puis Sheppard et répondit.

-Parce que vous vous intéressez à ce que je fais, maintenant ?

-Mais ça a toujours été le cas ! Sauf quand vous vous embarquez dans vos explications plutôt inutiles !

-Inutile ? Vous dites ça parce que vous ne comprenez rien ! S'exclama Rodney, si vous faisiez ne serais-ce qu'un jour, l'effort de...

Puis il s'arrêta net. John avait pris appui sur le bureau à côté de celui de Rodney et, les bras croisés, le regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ah d'accord ! J'ai compris... vous vous foutez de moi ! Merci, c'est gentil !

-Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ça gentil ? S'étonna Ronon.

McKay le regarda et répondit très sérieusement.

-Oui, parce que ça prouve que vous tenez à moi !

-Ça vous donne cette impression ?

-Oui ! Affirma Rodney. Et si c'est pas ça, je ne veux pas l'entendre !

-Bon il faudrait peut-être y aller ! Annonça t-il en regardant son PC.

-On a encore un quart d'heure devant nous !

-Vous y arriverez peut-être en cinq minutes, mais moi, avec ma jambe, il me faudra plus de temps !

Et il descendit de son tabouret avec une grimace qui fit pouffer Sheppard et sourire Ronon.

Rodney leur jeta un regard mauvais et dit.

-Et cessez de vous payez ma tête, ça fait horriblement mal !

-Mais non Rodney, mais non, on n'oserait jamais... allez... venez avec moi !

Et John prit Rodney par le bras en le tapotant tout doucement de la main.

-Bah voyons ! Si ça, ce n'est pas se moquer de moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Ils quittèrent tous les trois le labo et le militaire finit par lâcher Rodney qui maugréait contre cette race d'hommes qui se croyaient toujours être plus fort que les autres...

-Mais parce que c'est vrai ! Affirma Ronon.

McKay ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, leva les yeux vers Ronon, puis finalement la referma. Les vingt centimètres d'écart entre lui et le Satédien l'en avait dissuadé rapidement...

oOoOo

Ils marchaient doucement dans les couloirs, suivant le rythme du scientifique, quant à l'angle de l'un d'eux, ils croisèrent Teyla. Sheppard essaya de faire comme avant et se contenta de la saluer.

-Teyla ! Bonjour... ça va ?

-Bonjour colonel, Rodney, Ronon... vous allez où comme ça ?

-A la salle de réunion, Elisabeth nous y attend dans dix minutes...

-Je vais me changer et j'arrive ! Vous la prévenez de mon retard ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème ! A tout de suite !

La jeune femme baissa la tête en souriant et se précipita vers ses quartiers, sous le regard amusé de Rodney qui avait observé attentivement Sheppard et la jeune femme.

Même si rien dans leur comportement n'avait prêté à confusion, leurs regards les avaient trahit. Mais il ne dit rien. Enfin pas pour l'instant...

-Vous restez là ? Demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous demandais si vous vouliez que l'on déplace la réunion et qu'on la fasse dans ce couloir !

-Mais non ! C'est quoi encore que cette idée complètement stupide ?

Et il avança, un peu embêté d'avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder...

Ronon et Rodney se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Ça vous dirait de parier ? Demanda Rodney.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur eux !

-Qui ? Sheppard et Teyla ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Pas Bernard et Bianca !

-De toute façon, ceux là, je ne les connais pas, alors je vais ne pas parier sur eux !

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer qui était Bernard et Bianca et finalement, changea d'avis.

-Alors combien ?

-Combien quoi ?

-Vous pariez combien ? S'impatienta Rodney.

-Bon alors, vous avancez, oui ou non ! S'exclama Sheppard presque au bout du couloir.

-On en reparlera plus tard... Murmura Rodney à l'intention de Ronon.

Puis il s'empressa de marcher en faisant bien comprendre qu'il souffrait, ce dont ne doutaient pas une seconde Ronon et John...

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous assis, enfin presque.

-Bon, il manque Teyla. Vous ne l'avez pas prévenue ? Demanda t-elle à John.

-Si, mais elle sera un peu en retard...

Juste à ce moment là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et l'Athosienne entra.

-Je m'excuse...

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? S'inquiéta gentiment Elisabeth.

-Non, rassurez-vous ! J'étais simplement en train de méditer et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer...

Elle prit place comme d'habitude, puis elle sourit à tous et croisa les doigts devant elle en attendant qu'Elisabeth parle.

-Bon, vous vous rappelez être allés sur P7X899 ?

-Oui, Ça je m'en souviens ! S'exclama Sheppard en souriant.

Teyla baissa la tête. Elle aussi se souvenait de cette planète... et de tout ce qu'il s'y était passé.

-Et bien, j'aimerais que vous y retourniez, mais avec Carson.

-Pourquoi l'emmener ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Mais parce qu'il me semble que c'est le premier intéressé, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, les plantes…

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous le préveniez car il ne répond pas non plus quand on l'appelle ! D'ailleurs, Rodney, j'aimerais que vous regardiez de près le système de communication...

-Pourquoi ? Tout fonctionne très bien !

-Non, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous. Depuis hier, j'ai un mal fou à me faire entendre ! Ça a commencé par vous…

Elle désigna Sheppard, puis Teyla.

-... et maintenant, c'est Carson !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Rodney, il ne répond pas non plus ?

-Non, je ne sais pas où il est, d'ailleurs à l'infirmerie, personne ne l'a vu depuis hier après midi. Vous pouvez vous occuper de ça rapidement ?

-Rapidement, ça va être difficile !

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?

-C'est pas ça ! J'ai eu un léger problème hier et je ne peux pas me déplacer très vite, alors… d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas sortir avec vous aujourd'hui, ma jambe me fait mal ! Dit Rodney à l'intention de Sheppard.

-Pas de problème ! S'exclama celui-ci.

En fait, ça l'arrangeait plutôt. Il n'aurait pas à subir ses lamentations…

-Bon, et bien puisque tout est vu, vous pouvez vous préparer !

L'équipe se leva et sortit de la salle. Teyla était sortie la première, suivie de Ronon.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il.

Elle leva la tête et sourit. Finalement, quand elle était dans le corps de John elle avait aimé les quelques centimètres de plus que ça lui avait donné, car le Satédien était vraiment très grand…

-Oui, très bien ! Répondit-elle en souriant, et vous ?

-Oui, moi aussi ! Bon, je vous attends ?

-D'accord, je vais me préparer !

Et sans plus attendre, ni même regarder en arrière, elle fila aux vestiaires.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé cette soirée ?

John, la tête dans les étoiles, ne s'était pas rendu compte que Rodney lui parlait.

-Et bien ! J'ai l'impression que ça s'est plutôt bien passé... Continua t-il tout bas.

-Hein ?

-Non rien !

Et tout doucement, il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle, prit une chaise de libre et s'attabla au problème des communications. Qui, il s'en rendit compte très vite, n'avaient aucun souci...

C'était juste les personnes qui en avaient un...

Et encore, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un problème. Alors il se leva et se dépêcha -lentement- d'aller dans ses quartiers. Finalement, il allait sortir, lui aussi. Il voulait voir comment Sheppard et Teyla allaient se comporter pendant la mission avant de prendre un pari sur eux...

Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à vous !

Torticolis oblige, je m'attarde pas !

Alors bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

Ronon regarda Teyla partir et attendit, assis sagement sur les marches, que le reste de l'équipe le rejoigne dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Vous êtes déjà prêt ? Demanda John.

-Oui.

-Bon, je vais me préparer aussi. A tout de suite !

-Oui…

oOoOo

Carson était toujours allongé quand il se tourna enfin et vit l'heure.

-Quoi ?

Il se leva alors précipitamment et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il courut presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie et trouva l'infirmière à qui il avait demandé de le remplacer, en train de bailler.

-Excusez-moi, lui dit-il en prenant sa blouse, je n'ai pas vu l'heure…

Oh le vilain mensonge ! Enfin, non... Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui donner la véritable raison de son retard !

-Ce n'est pas grave… mais là, j'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher tout de suite...

-Rien d'important ?

-Non, tout s'est bien passé. Et vous ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Vous êtes partit hier en disant que vous aviez commis une erreur, alors…

-Non, j'ai rectifié le tir… merci d'être restée cette nuit, allez dormir, je reste là !

L'infirmière se dépêcha de sortir et fila sans s'attarder plus longtemps.

-Bon, et bien maintenant, au boulot !

_** Le docteur Beckett est demandé en salle d'embarquement, on demande le docteur Beckett en salle d'embarquement ! **_ Entendit-il dans les haut-parleurs.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il attrapa son oreillette et appuya dessus.

-Ici Beckett.

_/ Carson ? Enfin, vous répondez ! L'équipe de Sheppard vous attend pour partir ! /_ Lui dit Elisabeth.

-Où ça ?

_/ Préparez-vous, il vous expliquera ça ! /_

-D'accord !

Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit : Enfin vous répondez ! Elle ne l'avait pas appelé avant ! A moins que...

Et là, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas emmené son oreillette avec lui, donc il avait été injoignable une bonne partie de la journée d'hier. Il espérait qu'Elisabeth ne lui poserait pas trop de questions à ce sujet, puis il se dépêcha d'aller aux vestiaires pour se changer. Décidément, depuis hier, il passait son temps à se déshabiller et à se rhabiller…

Quand on ne l'aidait pas à le faire...

oOoOo

John retrouva l'équipe devant la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ah Carson, il ne manquait plus que vous ! S'exclama t-il, bon, on peut y aller alors !

-Où va t-on ? Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Demanda Beckett.

-On va sur P7X899, il y a là bas un homme qui connaît des remèdes à base de plantes, ça devrait vous intéresser !

-D'accord ! Répondit Carson d'une voix enjouée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné. C'était tellement rare de l'entendre parler sur ce ton, surtout en sachant qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement quitter la cité…

-Ça va bien ? Demanda John.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Sheppard ne répondit pas. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent, puis le vortex apparut et ils s'avancèrent…

-Attendez-moi ! S'écria une voix.

John se retourna, surprit.

-Je viens aussi ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Ah bon ? Vous n'avez plus mal ?

-Si, un peu, mais Carson est là aussi, alors, si j'ai un problème...

-D'accord... Soupira le militaire, allez, passez, je vous suis...

oOoOo

Ils marchaient doucement et silencieusement. Ronon s'étonna de ce silence et aussi de l'embarras qu'il ressentait. Il observa le militaire, qui marchait à ses côtés, puis Teyla qui était légèrement en retrait à côté de Carson. Et un peu plus loin derrière, Rodney, qui ronchonnait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda t-il au militaire.

-Rien ! Répondit John.

Réponse trop rapide pour être honnête.

-Ouais, c'est ça… Marmonna le Satédien doucement.

-N'allez pas trop vite ! S'exclama McKay.

Ronon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Fallait pas venir, si vous ne vous sentiez pas capable de marcher !

-Mais vous ne marchez pas ! Vous courez !

-Restez zen, Ronon. Ça lui passera... Murmura John, se retenant de rire.

-Ça vous embêterait tant que ça si je l'assommais ? Demanda le Satédien, en mettant la main sur son arme.

-Faudrait le porter ensuite... Rétorqua Sheppard en faisant une grimace.

-Quoi ? Vous parlez de moi ? Demanda Rodney, qui marchait quelques mètres derrière eux.

-Non ! On parle de la pluie et du beau temps ! Mentit Sheppard.

oOoOo

Beckett et Teyla s'amusaient des répliques plutôt grinçantes des deux hommes devant eux et du scientifique qui traînait la jambe derrière.

-Il y a de l'orage dans l'air... Dit Beckett d'un ton amusé.

-Vous avez l'air très détendu Carson ! Remarqua Teyla.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Oui, en fait, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu comme ça lorsque vous quittez la cité !

-Oui, je dois reconnaître que c'est vrai !

-Il y a une raison particulière, ou...

-Et vous ? Coupa t-il, hésitant à lui dire pourquoi il se sentait si bien.

-Quoi moi ?

Carson se permit un petit rire.

-Vous savez, je n'avais rien remarqué, mais Laura m'a dit que vous et...

-Laura, Laura Cadman ? Alors c'est elle ? Murmura Teyla en le regardant.

Carson se mit à rougir comme une tomate, se rendant compte qu'il s'était trahit tout seul.

-Allez... je ne dirais rien, c'est promis !

-De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à dire, je suis au courant pour vous et Sheppard...

... Et la jeune femme butta dans une racine imaginaire et faillit s'étaler de tout son long.

-Ça va derrière ? Demanda Sheppard sans se retourner.

-Ça va ! S'exclamèrent Teyla et Carson en se regardant, souriant.

-Non ! Ça n'va pas du tout ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Je peux ? Supplia Ronon, la main sur son arme, en regardant Sheppard.

-Non. Désolé mon vieux, vous ne pouvez pas...

Juste avant de se mettre à rire devant l'air totalement dépité de Ronon.

-J'en étais sûr, ils se moquent de moi ! Grommela McKay.

Ronon s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et porta la main à sa ceinture.

-Non... vous ne pouvez toujours pas... Répéta John.

oOoOo

Ils continuèrent vers le village de huttes et Teyla s'approcha de nouveau de celle du Chaman.

-Vous m'attendez ? Demanda t-elle aux autres.

Quand elle en ressortit un peu plus tard, elle avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

-Je suis content de vous voir ! S'exclama le Chaman qui l'avait suivi, alors, vous allez bien ?

Sheppard avait l'impression qu'il s'adressait plus particulièrement à lui, mais pour quelle raison ?

-Oui... merci… nous sommes revenus avec quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par votre connaissance des plantes, si ça ne vous dérange pas de partager votre savoir bien sûr !

-Non, pas du tout ! Teyla vient juste de me demander la même chose ! Et qui est cette personne ?

-Moi ! Répondit Carson en s'approchant.

-Et bien entrez donc ! Je vais vous montrer ça !

-Vous pensez en avoir pour longtemps ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Non, j'ai déjà préparé ce dont je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin ! Répondit le vieil homme.

-Parfait ! Carson, on vous attend dehors, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous ?

-Je pense m'en sortir seul, merci !

-Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ? Gémit Rodney.

-Fallait pas venir ! Répondit Ronon très légèrement agacé...

Le Chaman sourit en les entendant, et invita Carson à le suivre à l'intérieur de la hutte...

Et les autres se regardèrent. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire en attendant ? Ronon s'amusait de voir l'embarras de Teyla et du militaire. Maintenant, il était sûr que McKay avait raison. Il se passait bien quelque chose entre eux.

-Je vais faire un tour plus loin ! Annonça t-il alors en s'éloignant un peu.

-Je peux venir ? Demanda Rodney.

Ronon s'arrêta, soupira et se retourna.

-Si vous voulez...

-Merci, mais n'allez pas trop vite...

-Passez devant, comme ça, j'essaierais de marcher à votre allure !

-Ronon, restez calme surtout ! Lança Sheppard.

Le petit sourire crispé qu'il vit sur le visage du Satédien en dit long sur la façon dont celui-ci aurait bien voulu faire taire le scientifique...

oOoOo

Les deux hommes partis, Carson dans la tente avec le Chaman, Teyla et John se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls de nouveau.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… et vous ?

-On ne se tutoie plus ? Demanda John en souriant.

-Je crois qu'on devrait continuer à se vouvoyer comme avant…

-Parce que vous croyez pouvoir y arriver ?

-Sincèrement, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais on devrait essayer, non ?

Il s'avança un peu en direction d'un petit chemin, puis se tourna vers elle.

-Vous venez ?

-Où ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est vous qui connaissez ce coin...

-Il n'y a rien à voir par là.

-Et bien on marchera, alors... vous venez ? Dit-il en tendant la main.

Elle hésita. Elle en avait terriblement envie, mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se comporter normalement s'il continuait à la traiter comme ça. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais à la longue, ils finiraient par faire une bêtise qu'ils regretteraient peut-être...

Mais c'était tellement tentant...

-D'accord... Répondit-elle en la saisissant.

Elle ferait attention pour deux...

oOoOo

-Mais vous allez où comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien...

-Alors pourquoi y aller ?

-Parce que j'avais envie de marcher.

-Là ?

Rodney montrait du doigt l'étendue d'herbe devant lui. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant à voir, à part l'herbe.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir !

-Je n'en savais rien, je ne connais pas cet endroit !

-Mais maintenant que vous avez vu, vous ne voulez pas rentrer ?

-Non.

-Ah... parce que si vous changez d'avis...

-Non.

Rodney regrettait légèrement d'avoir insisté pour aller avec lui. En temps normal, la foulée du Satédien était assez rapide et il avait du mal à le suivre. Mais là, c'était un véritable calvaire. Sa hanche gauche lui faisait mal et comme il prenait appui sur l'autre jambe, maintenant c'était le genou droit qui le faisait souffrir. Ce qui le faisait boiter des deux côtés !

Ronon avançait à son allure, oubliant le grand blessé qui trainait derrière lui.

-Au fait, vous avez pris une décision ? Dit Rodney un peu fort, pour être sûr que Ronon l'entende.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ce que vous allez parier pour Sheppard et Teyla !

Ronon s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers McKay.

-Et vous ?

-Moi, je parierais bien le fait de rentrer sur Atlantis en étant sur votre dos !

-Rien que ça ! S'esclaffa Ronon.

-Oui, si on les voit ensemble, je vous demanderais de me ramener sur Atlantis !

-Et bien vous avez vraiment l'air sûr de vous ! Mais le problème, c'est que moi aussi j'en suis sûr !

-Ah ! Evidemment, ça pose problème...

Il avança jusqu'à Ronon, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et finit par dire.

-Bon, faut trouver autre chose...

Il leva doucement le buste et un grand sourire étira sa bouche.

-J'ai trouvé !

-Quoi ?

-Si on les voit s'embrasser avant ce soir, j'ai gagné !

-Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop !

-Ah bon ? Parce que vous les avez déjà vus s'embrasser ? Demanda Rodney surprit.

-Non, mais je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont déjà fait !

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble ?

-On ne peut pas vérifier et ça ne nous regarde pas !

-Oui, c'est sûr qu'on ne va pas se planquer dans leur chambre... vous croyez qu'ils vont se trahir ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il s'exclama de nouveau.

-Voilà, ça y est !

-Ça y est quoi ?

-C'est simple ! J'aurais dû y penser avant ! D'après vous, ils vont nous laisser croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux ou pas ?

Ronon croisa les bras et réfléchit.

-Ok, je marche ! Mais sur quoi on se base ? Déclara t-il au bout d'un instant.

-Ils se vouvoyaient avant, non ?

-Oui...

-Et bien, s'ils se tutoient, j'ai gagné !

Ronon se mit à sourire. Il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien que le scientifique, mais il était pratiquement sûr que Teyla resterait maîtresse d'elle-même. Quant à Sheppard, il avait suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas laisser voir qu'il avait une aventure avec elle.

-Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir !

-Alors vous ne craignez rien dans ce cas ! Mais si ça leur échappe avant qu'on parte d'ici, je rentre sur votre dos !

-Et si je gagne ?

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous ! Lui annonça alors Ronon avec un curieux petit sourire en coin.

Et là, Rodney paniqua...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne semaine à vous tous et à jeudi pour la suite !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	18. Chapter 18

Merci **Massalia** ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne passes pas souvent par là, je pense que tu as une vie en dehors de FFNET alors tu es tout excusé ! Quant à ta question, et bien tu vas avoir la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit, alors bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et n'oubliez pas de me faire connaitre vos impressions !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 18**

Rodney pâlit.

-Comment ? Couina t-il. Mais... euh... je... non !

-Si ! Et tous les matins ! Pendant un mois, vous serez à moi !

Rodney déglutit difficilement. Alors comme ça, Ronon était de ce bord là ? Et il le voulait lui ?

-Euh... je ne suis pas...

Comment dire à cette armoire à glace, et sans le vexer, qu'il n'était pas comme lui ?

-Avant votre petit déjeuner !

Et en plus avant de manger ? Mais non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça !

... Après manger non plus, d'ailleurs !

-... si je gagne, tous les matins et pendant un mois, vous me rejoignez au gymnase et vous vous entraînerez avec moi !

Le scientifique poussa un énorme soupir en entendant la fin de la phrase.

-D'accord ? Demanda Ronon.

Rodney était tellement soulagé qu'il tendit la main. Pourtant, un mois au gymnase avec Ronon...

Il aurait peut-être dû prendre du temps et réfléchir un peu sur l'avenir de son squelette...

-Top là !

-Top là ! Dit Ronon en tapant avec la sienne.

Et ils repartirent vers le village. Sûr l'un et l'autre de gagner...

oOoOo

Ils marchaient tranquillement, la main dans la main, sans rien dire. Savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble.

-Vous aviez une drôle de tête en sortant, que vous a dit le vieil homme ?

Elle hésitait. Devait-elle lui dire ?

-Alors ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas comment vous allez le prendre…

-Dites toujours ! Répondit-il gaiement.

Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être si dramatique que ça !

-Et bien, en fait… ce qu'il nous est arrivé… et bien, c'est le Chaman qui l'a provoqué…

-Quoi donc ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire crispé au coin de la bouche.

-Le changement d'apparence… Continua t-elle.

-Le… QUOI ? C'est lui ? Mais comment ? S'exclama t-il.

-Ce qu'on a bu…

-C'est une potion magique ?

-Non, juste une décoction d'herbes, mais j'avais oublié qu'il était aussi un peu sorcier...

Sheppard éclata de rire.

-Bah voyons ! Maintenant, vous allez me dire qu'il a le pouvoir de nous faire changer de sexe !

-Non, on n'a pas changé de sexe, se sont juste nos esprits qui ont changé de corps.

-C'est pareil !

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Et vous y croyez ? Demanda John après un moment.

-Après ce que nous avons subi, oui, j'y crois ! Et il m'a dit qu'il a fait ça pour nous rendre service.

-Tiens donc ! Et comment ça ?

-Il a remarqué qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre nous, alors il nous a mis dans le corps de l'autre pour nous faire comprendre ce que l'on pouvait ressentir…

Sheppard réfléchit un moment. Après tout, ça expliquait pas mal de chose…

-Et comment on est redevenu nous même ? Demanda t-il sarcastique.

-Quand on a… enfin, vous savez... nous avons ressenti les désirs et les besoins de l'autre et ça a suffi à nous faire redevenir nous même.

-Alors si on n'avait pas… je serais encore vous ?

-Oui…

-Ah d'accord… et il n'y a plus aucun risque ? Demanda t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non, il ne peut intervenir qu'une fois dans la vie des gens.

-Tant mieux… Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Colonel…

-John… je m'appelle John, tu as déjà oublié ?

-Non… Gémit-elle, mais si quelqu'un arrive…

-Je m'en fiche !

Il redressa la tête et la contempla. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était saccadée, tout comme la sienne. Puis ses yeux descendirent sur sa bouche et il ne résista plus. Elle non plus...

oOoOo

Ils avaient repris le chemin qui menait au village, repensant chacun de leur côté aux avantages qu'ils allaient avoir en gagnant leur pari. Rodney se mit à sourire en pensant à son retour triomphant sur le dos du Satédien, et tout ça en évitant également de souffrir le martyr en marchant. Ah quel pied !

Ronon, lui avait un beau sourire carnassier en pensant à l'entraînement qu'il allait faire subir au scientifique et tout ça pendant un mois. Un mois à le faire souffrir et ce qu'il y avait de mieux, c'est que McKay n'aurait pas le droit de refuser. Il avait parié !

-Ça démarre à partir de quand ?

-Quoi ?

-Le pari !

-Dès qu'on les voit !

-Bon et bien ça y est ! Murmura Rodney.

Il avait les yeux fixés devant lui et s'était arrêté de marcher. Puis il leva une main.

-Ils sont là...

Ronon regarda dans la direction et effectivement, ils étaient là, pas très loin devant eux.

Et il se dit que même s'il perdait son pari, il était quand même très content pour eux. Il les appréciait beaucoup.

-On ne devrait pas rester à les regarder.

-Ouais... peut-être... mais comment voulez-vous qu'ils se trahissent s'ils ne savent pas qu'on est au courant ?

-C'est de la triche ! S'exclama Ronon.

-Non, c'est de la stratégie ! Je gagne, vous perdez !

-Rien n'est joué !

-Mais c'est bien partit pour... Chantonna Rodney doucement, sûr de gagner. Bon, si on y allait, Carson a peut-être fini, depuis le temps !

-Avancez, je vous suis...

Ils avancèrent sans faire trop de bruit. Mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus passer pour des voyeurs. Alors, sans se concerter, ils parlèrent un peu plus fort en s'approchant de l'endroit où ils étaient.

-Moi, je vous dis que je vais gagner !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! S'exclama Ronon. En tout cas, si vous perdez, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre !

-Je ne me plains jamais ! S'écria Rodney, un peu vexé.

-Si !

-Et moi, je vous dis que non ! Insista Rodney. Tiens, on n'a qu'à leur demander ! Sheppard ? Teyla ?

Ils étaient à une bonne vingtaine de mètres devant eux, mais McKay et Ronon purent voir sans problème le sursaut qui les saisit quand ils entendirent leurs noms. Ils se séparèrent très vite et s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.

-Vous voyez ? Je vais gagner ! Si ça commence comme ça, ils ne vont pas tenir... Murmura Rodney.

-Tiens ! Vous êtes là ? Dit alors Sheppard.

-Oui, pourquoi ? On vous a manqué ? S'exclama Rodney, sûr du contraire. Bon, si on allait voir Carson, il devrait avoir fini depuis le temps !

-Oui, je pense aussi...

-Vous venez ? Demanda McKay en prenant un peu d'avance.

-Allez-y, on vous suit ! S'exclama John, quand même embarrassé.

Puis il se tourna vers Teyla, qui essayait de reprendre une contenance.

-Tu viens ?

Rodney stoppa net. Puis il se tourna lentement vers les autres, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il regarda Ronon, qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Le scientifique jubilait...

Il avait gagné et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Allez, je vous laisse tranquille jusqu'au village, mais après... Commença Rodney en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Après quoi ? Demanda John, surprit de l'air résigné du Satédien.

-Oh rien... Répondit celui-ci d'un air dégoûté.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les huttes et récupérèrent Carson au passage. Mais avant de partir, le Chaman leur proposa à boire. Ronon et Rodney prirent leurs verres avec réticence, se rappelant le goût plutôt amer de la dernière fois. Quant à Teyla et John, même si la jeune femme lui avait assuré que ce qui leur était arrivé ne pouvait pas se reproduire, ils n'avaient pas très envie de prendre de risque.

-Vous pouvez y aller ! Ce n'est pas le même breuvage que la dernière fois ! Leur affirma le Chaman.

-Mais c'est sucré ! S'exclama Rodney étonné, après avoir trempé ses lèvres dedans.

-Oui, pour moi aussi ! Ajouta Ronon après avoir bu un peu.

John et Teyla après avoir quand même un peu hésité, prirent leur verre, burent un peu et se regardèrent en grimaçant. Pas pour eux...

Ronon se leva et fut pris d'un léger vertige.

-Alors, un grand gaillard comme vous ne supporte pas cette boisson ? S'exclama Rodney en le voyant tituber un peu.

Et il se leva aussi.

-Wouaouh !

-Ouais, mais y'a pas que moi, apparemment !

-Ça va Rodney ? S'inquiéta Carson.

-Oui, ça va... ça va ! Dit-il un peu énervé devant l'attitude un peu trop protectrice du docteur.

-Bon, on peut y aller alors, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Déclara Carson en se levant.

-Il était temps ! Renchérit John.

Il était un peu inquiet. Cette situation lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi...

-Merci pour votre accueil, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Dit-il au Chaman.

-Moi aussi ! Répondit celui-ci en souriant de toutes ces dents, moi aussi...

Décidément, ce peuple était très intéressant…

oOoOo

Le retour se fit dans la bonne humeur. Il y avait même trois personnes qui étaient hilares !

Rodney, après s'être placé devant Ronon, croisa les bras.

-Bon, on y va ?

Le Satédien poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et passa devant lui.

-Allez-y !

Teyla, John et Carson les regardèrent bizarrement.

-A quoi vous jouez, vous deux ? S'exclama Sheppard.

-Rien ! On a parié et j'ai gagné ! Annonça Rodney avec un grand sourire.

-Sur quoi ? Demanda le militaire

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! S'exclama le scientifique.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner la raison de leur pari, n'ayant pas du tout envie de lui faire savoir que Ronon et lui était au courant pour lui et Teyla. C'était bien plus drôle de guetter le faux pas qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de commettre !

Sheppard n'insista pas et, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte, il regarda Rodney grimper allègrement sur le dos de Ronon.

-Bon, je suis bien installé, on peut y aller !

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à gigoter, sinon, je vous laisse tomber ! Grogna Ronon.

Puis il s'avança, Rodney sur le dos, laissant sur place Teyla, Carson et Sheppard, complètement ébahit.

La tête qu'il avait fait quand Rodney fut sur son dos dissuada les autres de poser la moindre question. Même s'ils en avaient tous les trois une folle envie...

-Que se passe t-il ? C'est encore un coup du Chaman ? Demanda John à Teyla.

-Non, là, je ne crois pas... mais ils ont parlé de pari...

-Ça alors ! S'exclama Carson, Ronon qui se laisse faire par Rodney ! Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

-Je ne sais pas si je vais un jour remettre les pieds sur cette planète... Murmura John en les regardant s'éloigner.

Puis il avança aussi. Les autres le suivirent, encore étonnés de ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux.

-Ce serait vraiment dommage, ils connaissent tellement de choses intéressantes... vous saviez que cet homme était aussi un peu sorcier ? Demanda Carson à Teyla.

Celle-ci jeta un regard en biais à Sheppard.

-Oui, je le savais... Répondit le militaire en grimaçant.

-Vous croyez à ça, vous ? Demanda encore Carson.

-Oui, je pense que oui...

Carson fit une moue dubitative et ne vit pas ses deux compagnons qui se regardaient. Eux, ils étaient bien forcés d'y croire !

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a poussé Ronon à accepter de prendre Rodney sur son dos ! S'exclama alors le docteur.

-Oui, moi aussi... Rajouta John d'un air pensif.

Puis ils avancèrent tranquillement sur le chemin et quand ils approchèrent du DHD, Ronon laissa tomber un peu brutalement Rodney sur le sol.

-Hey, vous pourriez faire attention !

-On est arrivé, alors vous descendez !

-Non, on est juste devant la porte, on n'est pas sur Atlantis !

Ronon posa sa main sur son arme.

-Le pari ! Vous avez oublié que vous avez parié ? S'écria Rodney en levant un doigt tremblant vers lui.

-Non, ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Gronda Ronon.

McKay composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et regrimpa sur le dos du Satédien. Sous les rires des trois autres.

Rires très vite réprimés. Ronon s'était retourné vers eux...

Le vortex s'ouvrit et ils passèrent la porte.

oOoOo

-Activation de la porte ! Annonça Chuck, c'est l'équipe du colonel Sheppard.

Elisabeth se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

-Baissez le bouclier !

-Bien madame.

Elle descendit l'escalier avec entrain pour aller les accueillir, mais quand elle vit dans quelle position deux d'entre eux passaient la porte, elle trébucha et faillit louper la dernière marche.

-Mais... que se passe t-il ? Rodney, vous êtes blessé ? Demanda t-elle au scientifique, toujours sur le dos de Ronon.

-Non, il ne l'est pas ! Du moins pas encore... Rétorqua Ronon. Allez ! Descendez !

Rodney descendit de son perchoir, s'étira et se frotta les mains.

-Aaahhh, je dois dire que ça m'a fait du bien ! Bon, je vais aller voir si le professeur tripatouille-bidouille a fini d'essayer de réparer mon portable ! Merci Ronon ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis il se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers son labo. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ronon retira à la vitesse de l'éclair son arme de sa ceinture et visa McKay.

-Ronon ! S'exclama Elisabeth surprise, mais...

-Zen, Ronon, zen... Se contenta de dire Sheppard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elisabeth, il est réglé sur la fonction paralysante n'est-ce pas ?

Ronon avait toujours son arme braquée dans la direction du scientifique, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien et continuait d'avancer. Puis le Satédien remit l'arme à sa place et soupira.

-Oui, elle l'est... mais je ne garantis rien pour la prochaine fois... Ronchonna t-il avant de s'en aller.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Prendre l'air !

-Mais on vient à peine rentrer ! S'exclama John.

-Faut que j'me calme !

Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu au détour d'un couloir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Et pourquoi Rodney était sur son dos ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Ça, il faudra leur demander, parce que moi, je n'en sais rien !

-Et vous ? Demanda t-elle à Carson et Teyla.

-Non, pas plus que le colonel ! Affirma Carson, bon, je vous laisse, je retourne à l'infirmerie !

-Et moi non plus ! S'exclama Teyla, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Rodney a fait ça et encore moins pourquoi Ronon a accepté !

-Bon, je vais me changer. A plus tard ! S'exclama John.

Il avait jeté un œil discret en direction de Teyla, mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il en fut un peu déçu mais ne dit rien et partit dans ses quartiers. Après tout, la cité d'Atlantis avait beau être grande, elle n'en restait pas moins une île flottante ! Ils se croiseraient bien à un moment ou à un autre.

Et s'il le fallait, il forcerait un peu la main au destin...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et valààààà !

A la semaine prochaine ?

En attendant, bisous et bon après midi !

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	19. Chapter 19

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans les remerciements ?

Parce qu'il me semble avoir un lecteur non enregistré d'habitude...

Si jamais c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me remonter les bretelles !

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 19**

Il ne restait plus que les deux femmes dans la salle d'embarquement. Elisabeth allait remonter dans son bureau quand Teyla leva la main vers elle.

-Dr Weir, je peux vous parler ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Bien sûr, vous avez un souci ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais j'aimerai discuter de quelque chose avec vous, si vous le voulez bien.

Elisabeth remarqua qu'elle avait l'air terriblement ennuyée.

-On va dans mon bureau ? Proposa t-elle.

-Oui, merci.

Elles grimpèrent en silence les marches, entrèrent dans le bureau et Elisabeth l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Alors ? De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

-C'est assez personnel et je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce que je vais vous dire, alors, s'il vous plait, je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre...

Elisabeth, étonnée ne dit rien.

-Alors voilà. Si deux personnes dans la cité ressentaient quelque chose l'une pour l'autre, est-ce que ça vous poserait un problème ?

-Vous parlez pour vous ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ça ferait une différence ? Demanda Teyla.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Ecoutez, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai répondu à Ronon ce matin. Je ne pense pas être bien placée pour refuser à deux personnes le droit de s'aimer.

-Ah bon ? Parce que vous aussi, vous... S'étonna Teyla.

Elisabeth se redressa très vite.

-Moi ? Non ! Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Demanda t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Dr Weir, si vous aussi vous avez des sentiments pour une personne, ne vous refusez pas ce droit.

-Mais comment vous savez... ? Commença Elisabeth.

Juste avant de voir le petit sourire malicieux de Teyla.

-Je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant si ! Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Elisabeth soupira.

-Brian... c'est un technicien... Finit-elle par lâcher.

-Et bien je suis ravie pour vous ! Dit Teyla en se levant. Bonsoir Dr Weir.

-S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Elisabeth.

-D'accord... alors bonsoir Elisabeth.

-Bonsoir Teyla.

Elle quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, le cœur léger. Elle était amoureuse...

Et Elisabeth se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis la plus belle bourde de toute sa vie.

Maintenant que Teyla était au courant, il faudra vraiment qu'elle fasse attention. Pas de vagues, pas de paroles ni de gestes équivoques...

Ça n'allait pas être facile.

oOoOo

Rodney était partit au labo en sifflotant. Finalement, il était ravi d'être sortit. Et réussir à avoir le dessus sur le géant de la cité le mettait dans un état d'excitation proche du plaisir suprême. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque.

_Il faudrait que je parie peut-être un peu plus souvent avec lui... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui demander la prochaine fois ?_

Tout à ses réflexions, il entra dans le labo et s'assit machinalement. Ce n'est qu'en regardant l'écran de veille du PC qui était devant lui qu'il se rendit enfin compte de l'endroit où il était et qu'il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant celui qu'il était venu voir.

-Zelenka, vous avez réussi à faire marcher mon portable ? Lui demanda t-il.

Radek ne releva pas la tête.

-Non... Répondit-il calmement.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Rodney qui se leva avec un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche.

Il s'avança alors en mettant ostensiblement ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha du bureau de son collègue.

-Un portable, ça ne marche pas, ça fonctionne. Alors oui, j'ai réussi à le faire fonctionner... Continua Radek en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Rodney qui s'apprêtait à lui remonter les bretelles en fut pour ses frais.

-Ah bon ? Vous avez réussi à récupérer mes données ?

-Oui. Elles sont là ! Lui répondit-il en montrant de la main un autre ordinateur.

Puis il se tourna enfin vers Rodney.

-Et je tiens à vous dire que plus jamais je ne tolèrerais que vous me parliez de la façon dont vous vous êtes adressé à moi hier. J'ai commis une erreur, je le reconnais. Mais vous avez été d'une extrême méchanceté. Alors si j'ai réussi à récupérer vos données, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous faire plaisir mais pour éviter d'avoir à supporter votre présence pendant que vous vous amuserez à retaper un de vos exposés qui n'intéressera personne d'autre que vous ! Alors maintenant, je vais prendre mon portable et aller travailler ailleurs.

Il se leva de son tabouret et partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Rodney avait écouté le discours de Zelenka sans rien dire. Encaissant plus ou moins facilement les remarques acides qu'il lui avait débitées sans s'arrêter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, mais changea d'avis.

-Excusez-moi... Finit-il par dire simplement, je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler comme ça.

... Il y eut un grand boum, suivit d'un gémissement...

Rodney leva la tête, et là où il aurait dû y voir Zelenka, il ne vit que le vide. Sa chaise était là, mais pas lui.

-Zelenka ? Vous êtes où ?

-Oooohhh...

-Mais vous êtes où ?

-Par terre... Gémit Radek.

Rodney s'avança de quelques mètres et découvrit son collègue dans une position qui ne lui rappelait pas de bon souvenir, mais qui le fit sourire.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il en se baissant.

-Je pourrais aller mieux ! Rétorqua Zélenka.

-Vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Je vais essayer !

-Prenez ma main ! Dit Rodney, je vais vous aider.

Le Tchèque se releva en se massant les reins et regarda Rodney de travers.

-La prochaine fois que ça vous prend, évitez de vous excuser sans vous être assuré que vos interlocuteurs ne craignent rien, s'il vous plait !

-Ça ne se reproduira plus, je peux vous l'assurer !

-Ouais, ça vaut mieux pour la santé des gens d'Atlantis... Marmonna Radek en s'asseyant doucement.

McKay resta quelques secondes à côté de lui.

-Bon, je vais aller bosser de mon côté...

-C'est parfait pour moi !

Et il fit tourner la chaise vers le bureau, non sans avoir passé une main sur son postérieur, qui n'avait pas beaucoup amorti la chute...

oOoOo

Ronon rentra dans ses quartiers, marcha de long en large pendant quelques minutes, puis ressortit. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il se défoule pour oublier l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir l'ordinateur sur pattes qu'était le Dr Rodney McKay. Lui, le guerrier qui avait échappé pendant sept longues années aux Wraiths, avait tenu seulement une heure face au scientifique. Et tout ça à cause d'un pari stupide. Il lui en voulait, même si lui aussi était un peu fautif. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas parier avec lui !

Mais quand même ! Il ouvrit la porte et se refugia sur les passerelles, où il se mit à courir. L'activité physique, rien de mieux pour se vider l'esprit !

oOoOo

Rassurée par la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la dirigeante, Teyla, tout en souriant, se dirigea vers sa chambre, passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra.

En soupirant, elle retira sa veste et la laissa tomber par terre.

-J'espère que tu vas ranger après ! Entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant des bras l'enlacer doucement, puis renversa la tête en arrière quand une bouche câline l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Murmura t-elle.

-Un petit moment...

Il la retourna vers lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-On se retrouve ce soir ?

-John, on devrait peut-être y aller doucement, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Après ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours, tu ne crois pas que le mot doucement est un peu de trop ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça... si on n'avait pas eu ce problème d'identité, on n'aurait peut-être jamais...

-Peut-être jamais quoi ? Coucher ensemble ?

-C'est ce que vous pensez qu'on a fait ? On a juste... couché ensemble ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... enfin, pas comme ça... écoute, j'ai du mal à me remettre de tout ça, c'était un peu... perturbant, non ?

-Vous regrettez ?

-Non ! S'écria t-il, pas du tout !

La réponse était sortie tellement vite que Teyla ne douta plus. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais elle attendrait. Elle serait patiente.

-Je vais te laisser, maintenant, sinon, je ne suis pas sûr de rester sage... Dit-il, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa et sortit très vite de la chambre. Elle resta un long moment à fixer la porte, puis passa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade rien qu'à penser à la soirée qui l'attendait, si elle le désirait...

Et oui, elle le désirait. Vraiment très fort...

Alors, se déshabillant très vite, elle fila sous la douche. Ce soir, elle avait envie de plaire...

oOoOo

Elisabeth, après le départ de Teyla, s'était remise à son travail. Mais elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Le rendez-vous à la cantine avec le technicien lui avait beaucoup plu. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs...  
Mais le problème, c'est que depuis, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait été charmant et elle avait été charmée. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial !

C'était juste un repas prit en sa compagnie, à la cantine et entourés de plusieurs personnes. Même pas un rencard, même pas un dîner, juste un plateau repas. Ils avaient mangé l'un en face de l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien. Ne se connaissant pas, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il y avait plein de sujet de conversation sur lequel ils pouvaient discuter sans craindre de parler d'eux même. Mais quand ils finirent par se lever de table, Brian, était sous le charme de la jeune femme.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié ! On devrait recommencer...

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai aimé et je suis d'accord avec vous, on pourrait recommencer !

Juste avant de rougir et de se détourner. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce genre de phrase aurait pu sortir de sa bouche et surtout, après juste avoir déjeuner une fois avec quelqu'un ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et elle s'était trouvée bête. Mais pas Brian, il était ravi et avait sauté sur l'occasion.

-Et bien à ce soir alors !

Et pour être sûr qu'elle ne refuserait pas, il s'était empressé de partir.

Pas très galant, mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

Voilà. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait et le pire, c'est qu'il lui plaisait aussi. Comment faire pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même et continuer à faire comme avant, alors que dès qu'elle pensait à lui, son cœur battait la chamade ?

oOoOo

La cité d'Atlantis était en train de se transformer en île de la tentation.

Même si pour la plupart, la tentation était dépassée, puisqu'ils avaient franchi l'étape suivante...

oOoOo

Toutes les équipes étaient rentrées de mission et la cité avait retrouvée un peu de son calme. Quand Laura était rentrée, elle avait trépignée d'impatience en attendant son tour de passer à l'infirmerie. Elle aurait pu passer la première, mais elle avait envie d'avoir son docteur pour elle toute seule et n'avait pas envie de bâcler son "examen médical".

Alors, quand se fut à son tour de passer sur la table, elle était très énervée. Et Carson s'en rendit compte très vite.

-Détachez votre veste et allongez-vous.

-Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'on soit tout seul ? Minauda t-elle.

Carson, qui allait mettre son stéthoscope en place, ne bougea plus. Puis il regarda à droite, à gauche et s'appuya des deux mains sur le lit.

-Mais arrête... tu veux vraiment que tout le monde soit au courant ? Chuchota t-il.

-Non, mais je m'en fiche un peu ! Et je te signale qu'il n'y a personne à part toi et moi, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Tu as honte de moi ?

-Pas du tout ! Mais tu sais comme moi ce que les ragots pourraient faire à ta carrière !

En entendant ça, Laura se sentit fondre. Non, il n'avait pas honte de sortir avec elle, il voulait simplement la protéger et protéger son avenir à elle. Sans se préoccuper du sien. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Que ce soit par les actes ou par les paroles. Alors elle se redressa brusquement et sans le prévenir, plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, avant de se rallonger très vite.

-Ça y est ! Vous pouvez y aller ! Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Carson, la bouche sèche, l'examina brièvement. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter avec elle comme avant. Et ça, ça l'inquiétait. S'il ne pouvait pas lui faire passer son examen médical, il devrait demander à un autre médecin de le faire. De laisser d'autres mains se poser sur elle. Non, ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas, alors il inspira à fond et après quelques secondes, réussi à penser à autre chose.

Le boulot, rien que le boulot...

... Et examiner la jeune femme qui était allongée devant lui, immobile, les yeux clos, en attendant sagement, enfin presque, qu'il ait fini d'écouter son cœur qui battait très vite.

-Voilà, c'est bon...

-Non, c'est ce soir que ce sera bon... Chuchota t-elle en le regardant.

Carson rougit, puis se reprit.

-Allez, dehors !

Laura sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis descendit de la table d'examen. Avant de sortir, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis en pleine forme, non ? Lui demanda t-elle sérieusement.

-Oui... et... ?

-Prends des vitamines pour ce soir !

Carson, bouche bée, la regarda sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Oh bon sang... Gémit-il, il faut que je me fasse muter, moi, si je veux rester en vie...

oOoOo

Il était essoufflé. Pourtant il avait l'habitude de courir, mais là, il avait fait plus que courir. Il avait essayé d'échapper à Rodney. Ce n'était pas que le scientifique le poursuivait, non, il en aurait été bien incapable d'ailleurs ! Non, il voulait simplement échapper à tout ce qui lui faisait penser au scientifique. Ses discussions sans fin, ses plaintes et les jérémiades qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il allait en mission avec eux.

Pourtant, il l'aimait bien, il était doué dans son domaine et leur avait permis, à lui ainsi qu'aux autres, de se sortir de nombreuses situations plutôt mal barrées.

Bon, c'est vrai aussi qu'il en avait provoqué, mais personne n'est parfait !

Il soupira, car en plus, aujourd'hui, il pouvait rajouter qu'il avait été humilié. Et qu'il était pratiquement sûr que McKay allait s'en vanter. Qu'est-ce que lui, allait bien trouver comme excuse pour l'éviter ?

Il se redressa enfin, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Lui, le Satédien, ancien coureur, grand ennemi des Wraiths avait peur d'un obsédé de l'informatique ?

Le scientifique avait peut-être du bagou, mais lui, était plus grand et plus fort, alors, il redescendit enfin des passerelles et fila dans ses quartiers pour se changer. Il verrait bien comment allait se comporter Rodney ce soir !

oOoOo

Souriant, John était reparti dans ses quartiers. Elle avait raison. Ils devaient y aller doucement, même si ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle tenait à lui, il allait lui prouver que c'était réciproque. Pourtant il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ou n'était-ce qu'une simple attirance physique ? Quand il avait été elle, il n'avait rien contrôlé et elle non plus. Il avait aimé être dans son corps, ressentir les sensations qui l'avaient amené à l'allonger sur le lit et...

_Et vivement qu'on se retrouve ce soir_... S'avoua t-il en souriant.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère qu vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et moi, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

A la prochaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	20. Chapter 20

Merci **Massalia** ! Excuse moi pour la "non-réponse" à ta review du chapitre précédent mais je l'ai eu juste après avoir publié ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

oOoOo

Et voilà, cette fic touche à sa fin.

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous apprécierez l'épilogue qui sera posté lundi !

Et n'oubliez pas, un petit mot, même tout simple fait toujours un énorme plaisir à l'auteur qui voit ainsi que ses écrits plaisent !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 20**

Il était l'heure de dîner, mais contrairement à d'habitude, bon nombre de personne n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Et pas forcément tout seul...

Brian, pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui poserait pas un lapin, avait grimpé les marches et était entré dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Et bien, il est l'heure !

-L'heure de quoi ? Demanda t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Vous avez déjà oublié ? Le dîner !

-Le dîner ? Euh... ah oui, c'est vrai...

-On dirait que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de sortir en ma compagnie... Remarqua Brian, un peu déçu.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'avais pensé à autre chose...

Et là, elle regretta vraiment de ne pas être une petite souris. Comment allait-il interpréter l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de dire ?

-Comme quoi ? Demanda t-il en souriant, curieux de connaître la réponse.

Et voilà, quoi dire maintenant ? Qu'elle aurait préféré aller se balader, aller sur un des balcons d'Atlantis, regarder le soleil se coucher et prier pour que l'E2PZ tombe brusquement en panne afin de rester bloquée avec lui ? Qu'elle avait envie d'aller découvrir comment sa chambre était décorée ?

-Un pique nique ? Lança t-elle alors.

Il était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés et se redressa en entendant la proposition.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée ça ! J'aurai dû y penser moi-même ! Pour me faire pardonner, je m'en occupe tout de suite ! On se retrouve dans une demi-heure... vous aimez un endroit particulier ?

-Les balcons de la jetée ouest, la vue y est magnifique !

-Et bien, c'est partit pour les balcons de la jetée ouest !

Il hésita un moment puis demanda.

-Euh... vous pouvez me dire comment on y accède ?

Elle sourit, puis répondit.

-Retrouvez-moi au téléporteur en bas de la salle d'embarquement, je vous y amènerais !

-Ça me convient tout à fait ! A tout à l'heure !

Il se tourna, sortit du bureau et descendit les marches avec entrain. Il allait passer une soirée fantastique !

oOoOo

Elisabeth le regarda sortir, puis s'approcha de la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il avait les mains dans les poches et marchait plutôt vite. Elle pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle promettait d'être fantastique...

oOoOo

Il se changea. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce soir, tout allait être différent. Et pourtant, connaissant les principes plutôt rigides de l'armée, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entretenir une relation avec une personne de son équipe. Mais là, il était déjà trop tard. Et l'excuse qu'il pourrait invoquer pour se défendre, c'était que Teyla n'était pas américaine, n'était pas dans l'armée et en plus n'était pas Terrienne !

Si ça ce n'était pas une bonne excuse, il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur fallait !

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se prépare. Une douche, des vêtements un peu plus décontracté, une touche d'après-rasage...

Il se regarda dans le miroir et là, il repensa à ce qu'il y avait vu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça... Un corps doré, des jambes fines, un ventre plat, une petite poitrine pleine et ferme et...

STOP !

-Habille-toi et sort ! Se dit John tout haut.

Ce qu'il fit très vite, voulant passer du temps avec elle...

oOoOo

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Vous avez vu l'heure ?

-Non, mais à vous entendre, c'est certainement l'heure de manger ! S'exclama Radek.

-Vous être vraiment désagréable !

-Pas plus que vous !

-J'y vais !

-Pas de problème !

Rodney se leva de sa chaise et sortit du labo en regardant derrière lui. Mais Radek, toujours fâché, ne se tourna pas.

-Bon, bah, bonne soirée quand même... Marmonna Rodney.

Il était vexé. Mais s'étonna quand même de ce que Zelenka ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était meilleur scientifique que lui !

Alors il oublia bien vite ce ridicule petit incident et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la cantine. Il était content, la sortie d'aujourd'hui, plus le retour sur le dos du Satédien l'avait mis en pleine forme ! Le fait de ne pas avoir forcé sur sa jambe devait y être pour quelque chose. Il emprunta les couloirs sans traîner et s'approcha du comptoir de la cantine...

oOoOo

Ronon s'était calmé, se rendant compte que s'énerver contre McKay ne servait à rien. Il était persuadé que de toute façon, le scientifique ne reconnaîtrait jamais rien qui pourrait le placer en situation d'infériorité, alors...

Mais il allait quand même devoir l'affronter et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Parce qu'il y avait une chose que tout le monde sur Atlantis savait, c'est que si une personne dans cette galaxie n'oublierait jamais l'heure de manger, c'était bien le Dr Rodney McKay. Alors il se dirigea aussi vers la cantine et là, comme il s'y attendait, il y était, ainsi que John. Teyla n'était pas là et ça l'étonnait, surtout après les avoir vus ensemble l'après midi même. Mais bon, ils ne voulaient certainement pas être le sujet de discussion, alors il s'assit, l'air de rien.

-Alors Ronon, vous allez enfin nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez accepté de ramener Rodney sur votre dos ? Demanda John.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Et bourquoich bas ? Vouch zavez pas enviche ke leur quire ? Dit Rodney la bouche pleine.

-Hein ? Dit John en le regardant de travers.

-McKay, si jamais vous ouvrez encore une fois votre bouche pour autre chose que manger... Gronda Ronon.

-Ah... et bien je pense que vous avez tort... Coupa Sheppard, histoire de calmer un peu l'ambiance.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais tort ? Répliqua Ronon.

-Parce que là, tout le monde va penser à des tas de truc plus ou moins plausible et que ça ne peut vous faire que du tort.

-Si vous ne dites rien, personne d'autre que nous ne sera au courant !

-C'est pas faux... Rétorqua John, mais...

-N'insistez pas, c'est non !

-Et si jamais...

-McKay ! Fermez là !

John allait porter sa fourchette à sa bouche quand il entendit Ronon. Du coup, ça l'intriguait vraiment de savoir. Alors il insista un peu lourdement.

-Dites, depuis qu'on est rentré de cette mission, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous entendre vous deux, il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

Rodney et Ronon se regardèrent.

-C'était un pari, j'ai gagné et il a perdu. C'est tout. Lança McKay d'une traite.

-Et sur quoi, le pari ?

-Vous.

-Moi ? S'exclama John.

-Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas tout seul.

-Ah... et qui d'autre ?

-Teyla, en fait, c'est à cause de vous deux que j'ai ramené McKay sur mon dos. Voilà, vous êtes content ? Grogna le Satédien.

-Bonsoir !

John sursauta légèrement. Il était tellement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Teyla s'était approchée de leur table.

-Bonsoir ! Répondirent les trois hommes.

Et là, Sheppard remarqua que le regard de Ronon et de McKay n'arrêtait pas de passer de lui à la jeune femme. Se pourrait-il qu'ils sachent quelque chose ? Ou ce n'était qu'un simple coup de bluff ?

Dans le doute, il essaya de se comporter comme avant. Pas facile quand on a envie que d'une chose, c'est de se lever, de prendre la main de la personne avec qui on a plus que tout envie d'être et de partir avec elle afin de rester seul tous les deux. Pas facile du tout. Alors il repensa au fameux pari.

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Devinez ! Dit John avec une moue moqueuse.

-Vous ne devriez peut-être pas insister autant, John... Dit Teyla en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Bon, d'accord, je n'insiste plus...

Mais il continua quand même.

-Et si vous aviez gagné Ronon, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ?

-Il aurait été à moi tous les matins et pendant un mois.

-Qui ? Demanda John en portant son verre à sa bouche.

-McKay !

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne en face de lui, parce qu'il recracha brusquement le contenu de son verre et se mit à tousser très fort, à moitié étranglé. Teyla le tapota doucement dans le dos.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-elle compatissante.

-Oui...

-Heureusement que c'est moi qui ai gagné ! S'exclama Rodney.

Ronon se leva brusquement, ce qui renversa sa chaise. Rodney sursauta et se tassa un peu sur sa chaise en voyant le Satédien debout et la main qui descendait doucement sur sa cuisse. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas emmené son arme avec lui pour manger...

-Ronon, vous devriez faire un peu de méditation avec Teyla, vous apprendriez à vous calmer ! Dit John calmement.

-Ouais, mais si je fais ça, vous ne serez pas avec elle ce soir !

Plus un bruit. Silence total.

S'il y avait eu des mouches sur Atlantis, là c'est sûr qu'on les aurait entendues voler. Et comme par hasard, personne n'avait parlé quand Ronon avait dit ça.

-Euh... vous pouvez vous rasseoir... tout le monde nous regarde... Marmonna enfin John, très embarrassé.

-M'en fiche !

Et il quitta la cantine sans un regard pour les autres.

-Vous devriez éviter de vous montrer aussi réjouis ! Dit John en regardant Rodney, ce n'est pas très sympa ce que vous faites !

-Ah vraiment ? Vous croyez ça ? Ce n'est pas vous qui supportez son laconisme et ses remarques quand on sort !

-Si ! Mais moi, je n'en fais pas tout un fromage !

-Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser là dessus. Alors ? Vous comptez faire comment ?

-Pour... ? Demanda John.

-Vous deux !

Chaud, très chaud. Teyla ne savait plus où se mettre et John était presque dans le même état. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

-Quoi nous deux ? Demanda t-il l'air étonné.

-Oh allez ! Ne faites pas les innocents, on vous a vu Ronon et moi et c'est pour ça qu'on a parié et que j'ai gagné !

-Vous avez vu quoi ? Redemanda John d'une petite voix.

-Vous deux, dans les bois... cet après midi...

A cet instant précis, si la cité avait pu couler, il y aurait eu au moins deux personnes que ça auraient fortement arrangées. Teyla et John. Plus embarrassés qu'eux, en ce moment, ce n'était pas possible.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis très content pour vous deux. En fait, je vous envie un peu. Bon, pour changer de sujet, vous savez où se trouve Elisabeth ?

-Non, en fait je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est rentré... Réussit à dire John, qui avait repris un peu d'assurance.

-Moi non plus... bon, il est tard, je vous laisse, bonne nuit... Annonça Teyla en se levant.

-Bonne nuit ! Répondirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Puis le silence retomba.

Sheppard tapotait sur la table avec sa fourchette et Rodney le regardait faire en souriant. Il se doutait que son ami ne savait pas comment sortir de la cantine sans que ça fasse trop précipité.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Allez-y !

-Où ça ?

-Allez la rejoindre, vous êtes ridicule à attendre là avec moi alors que ça ne vous branche pas trop !

Sans remord, John se leva et sortit de la cantine. Rodney le regardait avec un sourire ravit. Oui, il était vraiment content pour eux...

oOoOo

Elle était fébrile et n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être retomber en enfance, à l'âge vraiment ingrat des premiers émois amoureux. Elle avait les mains moites, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, il allait bientôt être l'heure. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi mettre.

-Oh bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis stupide, complètement stupide ! Ce n'est pas une soirée chic, c'est un pique nique !

Elle inspira un grand coup et se replanta devant son armoire, trifouilla dedans pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'en sortir un petit tee-shirt vert clair avec des manches longues qui s'évasait au poignet, ainsi qu'un pantalon couleur chocolat. Elle les prit, les posa devant elle, jugea que c'était ni trop, ni trop peu habillée, les balança vite fait sur son lit avant de se précipiter sous la douche.

Quinze minutes plus tard, lavée, habillée et légèrement maquillée, elle passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et sortit, direction le téléporteur de la salle d'embarquement...

oOoOo

Carson n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie, mais il commençait à être un peu fatigué. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et finalement, se décida à aller dans ses quartiers. Il n'était pas de garde ce soir et ça tombait bien, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie...

La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de rentrer, de se déshabiller et de se coucher !

Sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'une jolie rousse le laisse dormir...

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la pharmacie, l'ouvrit et prit un tube après avoir regardé ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur l'étiquette. Des somnifères. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et reposa le flacon. Non, il n'allait quand même pas droguer Laura afin qu'elle le laisse dormir !

Ce soir, il serait ferme ! Enfin, il espérait y arriver...

Mais en avait-il seulement envie ?

Rien de moins sûr...

oOoOo

Comme elle s'y attendait, il était déjà là. Avec son panier de pique nique à la main, il était tout à fait craquant.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes superbe ! Dit-il en la voyant s'approcher.

-Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus...

-Bon, si on y allait ?

-Oui, j'ai faim !

-Décidément, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, parce moi aussi !

Avec un sourire, Elisabeth passa la main sur l'ouverture, ils entrèrent et la porte se referma, les emmenant près d'un balcon de la jetée ouest...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne fin de semaine à vous tous et toutes et à la semaine prochaine !

bizz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	21. Chapter 21

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'vous laisse et bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 21

Il n'avait pas couru dans les couloirs parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. Etait-elle chez elle ou chez lui ? Essayant de réfléchir, ce qui lui était pénible en ce moment étant donné qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle, il se dit qu'elle devait être dans sa chambre.

C'était lui l'homme. C'était à lui d'aller la voir, pas le contraire...

Plutôt macho comme réaction !

Alors il se dirigea doucement vers ses quartiers, frappa et attendit, mais pas longtemps. A croire qu'elle savait qu'il allait venir.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle lui prit la main, l'attira à l'intérieur doucement et la porte se referma...

Ils se regardèrent pendant un bref instant.

-Ça va ? Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se sentaient idiots. Puis avec un sourire, John s'approcha de Teyla et l'embrassa délicatement tout en la poussant vers le lit. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et retourna la situation. Ce fut lui qui atterrit en premier sur le lit et elle se jeta sur sa bouche. Mais comme il n'attendait que ça, il leva les mains et caressa de ses pouces les joues de la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir. D'un coup de rein, John la renversa sur le dos et la déshabilla fiévreusement avant de s'occuper de lui.

Il avait bien fait de passer par sa chambre afin d'enfiler des vêtements plus pratiques. Il ne le regretta pas le moins du monde...

oOoOo

Ronon s'était presque précipité dans sa chambre. Il avait pourtant réussi à se calmer, mais il avait suffi qu'il le voie, pour que toute sa hargne refasse surface.

Comment faire ? Comment faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait marre, même plus que marre qu'il lui fasse subir ce genre de scène et devant du monde en plus ! Il était un ancien soldat, ancien coureur et depuis qu'il vivait sur la cité d'Atlantis, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Mais en ce moment, il y avait une personne qui lui tapait sur les nerfs et cette personne, c'était le Dr Rodney McKay. Il avait parié, c'est vrai. Il avait perdu, ça aussi c'était vrai.

Mais pourquoi le scientifique s'en vantait-il ?

Etait-il si peu sûr de lui qu'il fallait qu'il le chante sur les toits ?

Est-ce que lui s'en serait vanté, d'avoir eu McKay à sa merci tous les matins et ce, pendant un mois ?

Non, pas lui, il n'était pas comme ça ! Ce n'était pas son genre...

Quoi que...

Il inspira un grand coup, se déshabilla et se coucha. Non, lui, il ne s'en serait pas vanté, ça c'est sûr !

Il se tourna et se retourna pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se dire qu'il fallait quand même qu'il fasse un effort pour le supporter. Lui il n'était sur Atlantis que depuis peu, alors c'était à lui de faire attention...

Mais quand même !

oOoOo

-J'ai passé un merveilleux moment... Soupira Brian en finissant son verre.

-Oui, moi aussi... Répondit Elisabeth.

-Vous avez suffisamment mangé ?

-C'était parfait ! Tout était parfait !

Brian se redressa puis se leva. Il tendit la main à Elisabeth, qui la regarda en penchant la tête de côté.

-Venez ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle se leva, se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire. Parce qu'elle, elle savait bien ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire...

_Obsédée !_ Se dit-elle.

Puis elle se raidit brusquement. Il avait passé son bras droit derrière sa taille et la serrait doucement contre lui, tandis que sa main gauche s'était saisit de la main droite d'Elisabeth.

-Mais... que faites-vous ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Je danse... Lui répondit-il en l'attirant encore plus près d'elle.

-Mais, il n'y a pas de musique ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Si... Murmura t-il, écoutez, il y a de la musique...

Elle n'entendait rien, mais se prêta au jeu.

-Oh oui, et j'aime cet air là... Chuchota t-elle alors.

Brian la serra encore plus fort contre lui et ils dansèrent comme ça, au son d'une musique imaginaire. La musique que seuls les amoureux pouvaient entendre...

oOoOo

Elle tournait en rond dans ses quartiers, se demandant s'il oserait ou pas la rejoindre. Et elle se doutait que la réponse serait non.

C'était ça de fréquenter un homme qui ne pensait qu'aux autres, il ne viendrait jamais chez elle de peur de la déranger ! Mais elle s'en fichait elle, elle voulait qu'il la dérange !

-S'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, j'y vais. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas commencer !

La montre de Laura était comme toutes les autres montres, elle donnait l'heure qu'il était réellement. Pas celle qu'on aurait aimé lire sur son cadran.

-Tant pis, je vais le voir !

Et pourtant, il s'était passé à peine trente secondes...

Elle se rua presque dans les couloirs et heureusement pour elle, ne croisa personne. À croire que tout le monde dormait déjà !

Ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle n'aurait pas à justifier sa conduite plutôt dissipée...

oOoOo

Rodney ne se doutait de rien. Il était comme d'habitude, en fait, il était toujours comme d'habitude ! C'est-à-dire...

... Et bien, c'est-à-dire qu'il était toujours Rodney. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Alors c'était l'esprit tranquille qu'il était partit dans ses quartiers, qu'il s'était déshabillé et qu'il était passé dans la salle d'eau. Quand il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, emmitouflé dans un peignoir douillet, il passa devant son miroir... et s'arrêta.

Il prit la pause et fronça les sourcils.

-Ouh la !

Oui, il commençait sérieusement à avoir des rondeurs... Il faudrait qu'il songe à faire un peu d'exercice. Mais son dos lui faisait mal quand il faisait des mouvements brusques et il n'aimait pas être en nage. Et surtout, s'il devait s'entraîner, avec qui le ferait-il ?

Ronon ? Certainement pas ! Pas avec ce qu'il avait pensé lui faire subir s'il avait gagné le pari !

Sheppard ? Déjà que le militaire se moquait de lui quand il traînait un peu derrière, alors s'il devait s'entraîner avec lui, il en entendrait pendant des jours et des jours !

Teyla ? L'Athosienne était la solution la moins pire qu'il aurait pu trouver. Même si en ce moment, il était persuadé que c'était plutôt avec le colonel Sheppard qu'elle préférerait s'entraîner...

Alors il haussa les épaules.

-Je ferais attention à ce que je mange ! .

Le Dr Rodney McKay faire attention à ce qu'il mange ?

Autant lui demander s'il avait envie d'être sous les ordres de Zelenka !

Il continua à s'admirer encore quelques instants, ne se trouvant pas tant de défauts que ça. Puis il ôta son peignoir et, juste vêtu de son caleçon, se glissa sous les couvertures en gigotant de plaisir. Le matelas qu'il avait fait venir exprès de la Terre était véritablement un délice pour son dos. Il soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux.

Dix minutes plus tard, il ronflait comme un bienheureux...

oOoOo

Carson était dans ses quartiers quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. La brosse à dents dans la bouche, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et une tornade rousse se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Laura ? Articula t-il difficilement.

-Et qui d'autre ? Demanda t-elle en croisant les bras.

La brosse dans la main gauche, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, il leva l'index de la main droite et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il fit coulisser la porte derrière lui et se rinça très vite. Puis, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, il rouvrit la porte. Il était ravi qu'elle soit venue parce que justement, il s'était préparé pour aller la voir...

-Alors ? Comment tu vas depuis to... Commença Laura.

Il s'empara de sa bouche, ne la laissant pas finir. Surprise, mais pas longtemps, elle se laissa faire un moment, mais la passion les submergea tous les deux et leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce.

Le Dr Beckett allait devoir faire une cure de vitamines...

oOoOo

Ils étaient toujours enlacés, bougeant doucement, quand Brian s'arrêta. Elisabeth leva la tête.

-Elle est déjà fini ?

-Non, mais j'avais envie d'une petite pause...

-Ah... ?

-Oui...

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et captura sa bouche dans un baiser léger, doux et terriblement sensuel. Et elle y répondit sans retenue. Alors il l'enlaça encore plus fort et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui la fit gémir. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, avant que Brian ne se détache d'elle, essoufflé.

-Wouaouh... Murmura t-il.

-Oui, wouaouh...

Il la lâcha et se dépêcha de ranger les restes de leur repas. Elisabeth le regardait faire, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si pressé tout à coup...

Il ramassa le panier et lui tendit la main de nouveau.

-Venez...

-Où ? Demanda t-elle, déçue de rentrer si vite.

-Vous verrez bien... Murmura t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle serra ses doigts sur les siens et le suivit jusqu'au téléporteur. Ils y entrèrent et Brian appuya sur une zone de la cité qu'elle avait reconnue comme étant les quartiers du personnel. Les quartiers privés...

Quelques fractions de secondes après, les portes du téléporteur s'ouvrirent et ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant que Brian s'arrête.

-Voilà, on y est...

-Où ? Demanda Elisabeth, tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Chez moi... vous entrez ?

Elle ne répondit pas, hésitant entre y aller et partir chez elle en courant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire finalement. Alors elle entra. Brian ferma la porte derrière eux.

-C'est très joli chez vous... Commença t-elle.

Ce fut la seule phrase à peu près correcte qu'elle prononça. Ensuite, il ne sortit plus de sa bouche que des râles de plaisir...

oOoOo

La nuit était tombée sur Atlantis et le calme régnait. Mais pas partout, encore une fois...

oOoOo

Une autre journée était passée. Une nuit aussi et il faisait toujours aussi beau. Quand le soleil se leva, il réchauffa très vite l'atmosphère et en profita également pour embraser les tours d'Atlantis.

oOoOo

Carson et Laura dormaient, enlacés. Un peu plus tôt, Laura avait bien essayé de le réveiller, mais rien à faire, le docteur était mort de fatigue...

... Quand un hurlement la fit sursauter tellement fort, qu'elle se redressa brutalement en posant sa main sur le visage de Carson, lui écrasant le nez.

-Aïe !

-Excuse-moi... mais t'as pas entendu ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Un cri !

-Non... rendors-toi... Murmura t-il d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

-Mais... tu n'as pas entendu ?

-Non, je dors...

-T'as vraiment rien entendu ? Insista t-elle.

-La seule chose que j'entends pour l'instant, c'est toi... Marmonna Carson.

Alors elle se recoucha contre lui, en faisant quand même une drôle de tête et finit par se rendormir...

oOoOo

John se redressa brusquement en entendant le cri inhumain.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est rien... Murmura Teyla, encore endormie.

-T'as pas entendu ?

-Non, je dors... et tu devrais en faire autant...

Se recouchant en soupirant, il se cala contre le dos de la jeune femme en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras et referma bien vite les yeux. Faut dire qu'il était plutôt fatigué...

oOoOo

Brian et Elisabeth, bien que la lumière envahisse la chambre, ne semblaient pas avoir envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Faut dire aussi que c'était le seul nouveau couple de la cité et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à se découvrir...

Et quand le cri déchirant envahit la cité encore endormie, ils ne bronchèrent pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre...

oOoOo

Rodney ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa brusquement. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas sa chambre !

Il se redressa et gémit.

-Oh mon dos...

Puis il porta sa main à sa tête.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Des cheveux longs ! Il avait des cheveux longs... et qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de...

Il se leva et courut dans la salle de bain. Le cœur battant la chamade, il leva timidement les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir.

Il émit un drôle de petit couinement, devint blanc comme un linge et s'affala sur le sol, sans connaissance...

oOoOo

Ronon ouvrit un œil, puis deux et se redressa brusquement. Enfin, il voulut le faire, mais une violente douleur dans le dos l'en empêcha.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre...

En se tournant sur le côté, il sentit que le matelas bougeait bizarrement...

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Puis il s'assit sur le lit, regarda ses mains, ses jambes et se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, leva les yeux vers le miroir et se regarda...

oOoOo

La cité était calme, jusqu'à ce...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! McKay ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

oOoOo

fin...

oOoOo

Et voilà, c'est la fin !

Alors ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je vous jure, je ne mords pas et j'accepte les critiques.

**J'espère que j'en aurais pas^^**

Mais rien n'est moins sûr...

En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une trace de leur passage sur cette histoire, sachez que quand je reçois une review, je suis comme une gosse devant le sapin de noël, j'adore !

Et si vous n'êtes pas enregistré, un chapitre de merci's sera rajouté à la fin de cette fic et mis à jour à chaque fois que j'aurais la chance d'en recevoir une. Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	22. note

Ce chapitre est uniquement dédié aux Rar's, parce que je trouve normal de remercier les lecteurs et lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.

Merci** Massalia :** Je ne comprends pas ta dernière review, moi, je vois bien ma fic ! Par contre, est-ce que c'est parce que c'est moi l'auteur, ça, je ne peux pas dire^^  
En tout cas, merci et bonne continuation !

Merci** Tsukiya** (Guest) ! Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette (presque) trilogie ! lol !  
J'avais même prévu un "48 minutes pour vivre" mais l'inspiration m'a complètement déserté alors cette suite qui n'avait pas été commencé, ne le sera sans aucun doute jamais !  
Héhéhé... Je laisse la porte ouverte à ton imagination en ce qui concerne ce que doivent faire Ronon et Rodney pour retourner dans leur corps^


End file.
